battle of friends
by kenshi uchiha
Summary: Post shippuden, when the war is over and everything has come to pass, it's time everyone to put the past behind them and live without regrets. but nobody expected sasuke to return and he has come back to cause havoc and chaos
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke stared at the setting sun on a cliff top, his emotions were cool and calm as he took in the scene before him; thick gray clouds seem to nestle on the sun, and the orange and crimson light shone through the clouds and casted a mild purple light on the land below. Bored with the scenery, Sasuke turned and walked into the forest he knew so well, soon the trees thinned out and Sasuke saw in the distance his village, rebuilded and was now the strength of the ninja stopped in front of the high gates and looked up and smiled.

Hinata walked slowly towards the hokage's building, the scrolls on her back was a little heavy, but manageable, soon a small smile came on her face, as she realized she was going to spend the entire night with the hokage.

"Naruto"

Hinata though looking up in the darkening sky which had a small amount of stars at the moment. Hinata was lost in her thoughts and didn't see the person trailing her,

Sasuke stealthily walked behind the hyuuga girl who didn't seem to notice him, the moment he saw her he immediately recognized her, but unsure of himself, he didn't know what to do, so he followed her until he though of what to say to her, soon it came to him, and before he had the chance to say anything, her head was turning around.

Hinata looked behind her, her byakugan on and scouting the area, she had felt a familiar chakra but didn't remember the source, she continued on her way with her byakugan on and took a kunai out of her pouch and got ready to fight if necessary, for she was carrying a lot of precious information and data that was top secret, she shivered and continued on her way.

Sasuke stared down on Hinata from the roof he was on, who continued on her way, Sasuke allowed a small smile on his face before biting into a rather juicy apple he had managed to grab when hiding, in a blink of an eye he was gone from the roof leaving the half eaten apple to drop on the roof and roll off the slanted roof and land on the ground.

The hokage looked down through his window, at the darkening village and sighed, lately it was becoming increasingly hard to run the village, He leaned on the glass and closed his eyes.

"I need a break"

Then he felt chakra, it was strange but familiar, and huge, he dug deep in his memory to find the source of such power, then it hit him and his eyes slowly opened

"Sasuke"

Sakura finger gripped the pen delicately and finished signing a document, it went in the heap of growing paper work and sakura yawned, working from early in the morning to dusk was a tiring task, she scanned the room she was in and sighed.

"Makino-san"

She called and a brown haired girl came in with a large black book.

"Have you finished the research on your project?"

"Hai sakura-sama"

"Good"

Sakura replied, getting out of her chair

"See you in the morning then"

Sakura said loosening her hair from the bun it was in, she closed her eyes and shook her head two times to loosen her hair which fell in the middle of her back, makino tugged gently at her own hair and wished she had the hair type sakura had.

Sakura dragged her tired body through the streets of konoha and looked up at the stars and stopped to rest on a street bench, it was always the same routine, work, sleep and drink alcohol, she had picked up the habit after the war, to distract her mind from the crushing loneliness she faced and the loss of her love, sakura felt her eyes sting with tears, the simple though of Sasuke always left her in tears. Sakura opened the bag she was carrying and took out a small bottle of sake, she opened it and smelled the sweet smell of alcohol and took a small sip.

Her head pounded terribly and she didn't know if she could make it to her home, she stumbled and almost fell on her back, when she fell into a warm chest and became aware that she was being carried by strong arms.

"Who are you?"

Sakura asked quietly, staring into the person chest

"HN"

Was the reply and sakura eyes widened

"That voice, it can't be"

She turned her head and squinted up into the person's face and gasped gently.

"S-s-Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down into sakura's beautiful bewildered face and smirked, sakura was confused, she wondered if this was some horrible trick her mind was playing on her, even if it was, she was happy to see the person she had yearned for all these years carrying her,

"I am so happy!"

Sakura said, a cute smile came on her face, and her face heavy with sleep made her look so innocent, sakura snuggled deeper in Sasuke's warm chest and closed her eyes, fatigue and the sake finally taking its toll on her body and mind. Her breathing became calm and she fell asleep.

Sasuke laid sakura's sleeping body on her bed and stared down on her, his quick eyes caught a faint smile ghosted on her face,

"Sasuke"

She said happily in her sleep, Sasuke turned his back and walked towards the window from which he had come in and effortlessly jumped through, soaring high in the air before landing on a high building top, and looked over the busy streets, a cold gust of wind blew and ruffled his clothes and his long hair which blew in the air, memories of when he was young and what he had seen in sakura room came back to him and a frown came on his handsome face. This had become too difficult to deal with, he had his mind set on one girl and he was going to have her even if he had to kill to get her, Sasuke leaped into the air quickly soaring in front of the moon and he knew how he looked like, a bird of prey swooping down on a unsuspecting prey, his sharingan swirled and gleamed in his eyes and her name came in his mind;

"Hinata"


	2. it begins

Naruto stood on the fourth's head and looked up at the moon, he rubbed his head back and in a flash he was laying on his back on top of the hokage building, looking up in the star studded sky and admiring their brightness, he closed his and eyes, a scent wafted into his nostril which he instantly recognized, the powers of the fox had made his senses sharp, he knew it so well he didn't even looked around at the person, Naruto was the one to break the silence

"Are you back for good"

"Probably"

"I see"

Naruto said, and became silent again, staring in the heavens.

"Let me get a good look at you"

Naruto said getting up from the ground, Sasuke sighed and slowly got up, and for the first time in six years the two friends got to see how each had changed, Naruto was bewildered when he saw Sasuke, he had gotten taller, and had more muscle, he was wearing a black baggy pants and a white loose shirt with high collars. on his hand was black elbow long gloves., his hair, now reached the middle of his back and his bangs had grown more longer, his sword was in it's usual position and his ninja pouch was strapped around his thigh, his face was the same but more matured.

Sasuke was stunned at the Naruto that looked back at him, it was as if a younger version of the fourth hokage was in front of him, only the whisker marks on his face made Naruto, he was wearing a long white cloak with red flames design in the back and orange kanji characters,

"Not bad"

Sasuke said walking up to Naruto and stopped in front of him, Sasuke noted that he was still taller than Naruto,a smirk came on his face and he rested a hand on naruto's shoulder, Naruto was surprised that Sasuke was actually touching him.

"Sakura still misses you"

Naruto said searching for any emotion in Sasuke's face or any sign that indicated that Sasuke still remembered sakura and her feelings she had for him when they were younger, a frown came on his face and Sasuke stepped back and walked to the edge of the hokage's building and stared into the clear sky.

"I know"

Sasuke said bluntly

"So are you going to...you know"

Naruto said and Sasuke turned his head.

"No"

"Why"

Naruto asked confused, he though that when Sasuke returned he and sakura would pair up.

"There is another I want to be with"

"Who?"

Naruto said, curiosity gnawing at his insides.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Is it ino?"

"No"

"Tenten"

"No"

"Then who?"

Sasuke lapsed into silence and Naruto waited for a answer

He turned and faced Naruto, who waited patiently.

"You will see"

* * *

><p>Hinata leaped from roof to roof and headed to the hokage tower, she had felt the same chakra again and it was close to Naruto, veins showed on her face as her byakugan came on and her vision zoomed in on the roof of the hokage and a gasp escaped her lips as she saw the person the chakra belonged to<p>

"Sasuke….."

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled, he was still the same Sasuke,<p>

"NARUTO-KUN"

"Huh"

Hinata landed on the building, her byakugan on, the twin lions jutsu glowed brightly in night. she spun around and flew at sasuke who sided stepped a dangerous to his blow to his face . she turned and let loose a volley of attacks, which sasuke simply and easily dodged, his sharingan gleamed as he easily read her attacks. he jumped back a few feet from her and she rushed him quickly. then something happened that made his skin crawl, he saw a yellow light whizzed past him at an incredible speed and he barely had time to keep up, even with his sharingan. naruto took the blow of the lion fist jutsu in his palm and held on to hinata to stop her. hinata looked into naruto's face quizzically

"But naruto.."

she started.

"I'ts ok, he is not our enemy anymore"

he said gently.

"really?"

hinata said staring past naruto to look at the uchiha who stared into her white orbs with his red ones.

there was silence as the kyubi's violent chakra dissipated and the lion heads disappeared slowly.

"that is a good attack"

sasuke said,complimenting hinata , naruto looked good at the uchiha, he was now confused.

"sasuke complimenting hinata, what the hell is going on here"

naruto though, hinata's felt her face tingle a bit and she knew she was blushing a bit. sasuke turned his back on the two

"i'm tired...tomorrow we can talk"

and without further ado he disappeared,leaving behind a gust of wind that made naruto's cloak flap in the wind.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dropped out of the sky and landed on a building and immediately took off towards the rebuild-ed district of the uchiha clan. he picked up speed and streaked forward like a arrow,his emotions cool and calm, he assessed the situation with his prized uchiha brain, hinata and naruto were together, the problem now was to wheedle his way into hinata's heart, which he guessed would be pretty difficult since she had such strong , a smirk came on his face he realize what he needed to do to win the hyuga's heart.<p>

* * *

><p>yeah...kinda rushed,but after receiving some reviews i decided to upload another chapter to keep the story alive..yeah, unbeta'd and all.<p> 


	3. chapter 3

Sakura awoke to her alarm beeping loudly, each time it beeped, her head pounded and she groaned into her pillow.

"I am not drinking again…"

She said miserably, she slowly got up and sat on the edge of her bed, she got up and headed to the shower, suddenly she felt a knot in her stomach and she rushed to the toilet and retched up the sake she had last night, the toilet flushed loudly and she stripped her clothes off and stepped into the shower, she turned on the shower and surrendered herself under the warm soothing waters, sakura sighed as the water caressed her soft creamy skin and tired limbs. After showering for a long time she felt much better and smiled a sad smile, the cycle starts again today, she walked into her room and looked at herself in the full body mirror, and marveled at her body, a curvaceous waistline and long skinny legs, she was surprised to see that her breast were bigger than when she was young, her hair had grown and framed her beautiful face, bright pink hair accentuating her green eyes, sakura stared a little longer before moving off to put on her clothes for work

Naruto finished drinking the cup of coffee, and faced the new set of paper work that needed his signature, he scratched his head back and looked out the window, the village was slowly coming to life the purple light of dusk fading as the sun came up, a new day, a new set of problems and new paper work. Naruto held his head, the pressure was too much to handle, the paper work and meetings were getting to him, he had missed plenty of sleep countless nights trying to organize an anbu squads to patrol the borders of the fire country, and the general running of the village

"Where is the old hag when you need her?"

Naruto though bitterly, then remembered the leaf upper heads had gone on a vacation and left Naruto and the new set of chunins and jonins to run the village in their got up and put on his hokage cloak, he was tired and needed some fresh air.

"Ino"

Naruto called and a blond hair woman came in.

"Hai, hokage-sama"

Ino said bowing before the kage.

"I'm going out, cancel all my appointments for today"

"Hai"

Naruto opened the window and soared out, relishing the feel of the wind on his face, he landed lightly and surprised a chunin who saw him and bowed in respect, Naruto waved his hand and disappeared in a blink of a eye.

Hinata stared into kiba's bewildered face as she told him what happened last night, he grinned in a way Hinata didn't like, his canines were too pointed.

""So the traitor has returned"

Kiba said in a blunt tone and everyone in ichiraku looked confused and tense,

"Demo…Naruto… I mean the hokage said he isn't our enemy anymore"

"I wonder"

Shikamaru said filling his mouth full of noodles, everyone looked at him, waiting for an explanation, there was none.

"Maybe he is back to just live"

Said chouji with food in his mouth,

"I hope"

Hinata though grimly,

"Got to go"

Kiba said scratching behind akamaru's big ear, he jumped on the big dog and they took off with lots of loud noise and yelling.

"Me too"

Chouji said, walking out of the shop

"See ya later Hinata"

Shikamaru said melting into shadows.

Hinata too got up and left with a sickening feeling in her stomach.

Sasuke walked calmly through the streets of konoha, impressed at the confusion he was causing in the square, the moment he was spotted there was running and screaming, it was as if they had spotted a demon.

"Cool, I didn't knew you were so feared"

Sasuke looked up, and standing on the edge of a building was the pale kid, sai, danzo's subordinate. And Sasuke smirked, sai looked down on Sasuke, waiting for him to make a move,

"I don't have time for this"

Sasuke said walking off, sai jumped off the building and soared over Sasuke, his shadow made Sasuke stop and frown. Sai twisted in mid-air and landed in front of the irritated uchiha

"What are you doing in konoha?"

Sai asked.

"None of your business"

Sasuke said. His sharingan swirling menacingly, there was silence between the two and a small breeze blew between them, sai twitched his fingers, ready to make seals if necessary.

"I have somewhere to go"

Sasuke said and continued on his way, he passed sai, whose dark eyes followed him. Soon sai was left standing in the square by himself. He realized he alone and teleported

Naruto wolfed down the last of his ramen and made a happy sigh,

"So good!"

Naruto said, rubbing his belly, this was much better than the fancy foods he ate at meetings, come to think of it, the only food he enjoyed was the lunches Hinata prepared for him on a daily basis. There were footsteps and shikamaru came in.

"Naruto?"

He said taking a seat beside the hokage, who grinned at him.

"I though you had important meetings today?"

"Well…."

Naruto started rubbing his head back and laughing guiltily.

"I needed a break you see"

"Oh, ayame-chan a miso pork ramen"

Shikamaru said to the brown haired lady who smiled at him. Shikamaru smiled at her and then got serious, he looked over at Naruto who was working on a second bowl of ramen.

"Naruto"

Shikamaru said, making Naruto stop his chop sticks halfway to his mouth.

"I don't think it is wise for the hokage to make friends with a criminal like Sasuke"

Shikamaru said and the warm feeling Naruto had got from the ramen was slowly disappearing, he put down the chop sticks and stared into the brown greasy soup in his bowl.

"if any of the feudal lords or someone Sasuke had done wrong heard that you were harboring him in the village, innocent people could die"

"I know that"

Naruto replied softly, all of the happiness he had felt today left him, and a cold unpleasant feeling came in his belly .shikamaru sighed

"What a drag"

Sakura stomach rumbled, she suddenly realized that she hadn't eaten any breakfast, she giggled to herself, and she looked up and down the street filled with the villagers who ogled at her, sakura smiled at them then she saw a head of indigo hair and her eyes opened wide

"HINATA"

Sakura called and Hinata looked around, she spied sakura waving, and smiled, and walked towards the pink hair medic nin.

"Good morning sakura-Chan"

Hinata said brightly, a small smile on her beautiful face.

"Been a while since I have seen you"

Sakura said smiling back at the lady who blushed.

"Yeah.. Too much work"

"Same"

Sakura said and her belly growled again, and Hinata furrowed her eyebrows,

"Have you not eaten breakfast yet?"

"No..i kind of rushed out and forgot"

"Then let's find somewhere and eat together"

"Sure…been a while since I had eaten out with a friend"

Sakura said, happy to have a change in her boring routine, Hinata interrupted her thoughts suddenly

"Oh…umm..Sakura-Chan"

Said Hinata. A little downcast.

"What is it?"

"Did you know Sasuke has returned?"

Sakura world faded to gray, her mind felt like it was spinning, she looked into the older girl's face and opened her eyes, she then realized what happened last night wasn't a dream, strange emotions filled her body, anger, hate, loneliness all swirled up inside her. And sakura spoke;

"oh.. I see"

Then she took off in the direction of the hokage's building, hunger temporarily forgotten, Hinata followed a few feet behind her, a large smile on her face.

Sasuke nimbly jumped from roof to roof, consumed by his thoughts, flashes of the hyuuga's face came in his mind, she was beautiful, more than how he imagined her, he would make her his, but that would have to wait, four days without food was all he could bear. He changed directions quickly and headed towards ichiraku at a steady pace.

Sakura hit the brakes and stopped at the ramen shop, she crunched her fists in tight balls, and her heart pounded, Naruto was in there, and probably Sasuke too, she released her fist and walked in calmly, she moved the flap and saw yellow spiky hair and beside Naruto was a pineapple shaped hair, Naruto turned around and stared into sakura's face and gasped, her eyes had a dead look. He chalked it up to her work and the stresses she was facing daily

"Naruto"

Sakura said and Naruto knew why she had that strange look. Shikamaru turned around and looked at the two females standing at the entrance at the door and knew something was up.

"Where is Sasuke?"

Sakura asked softly and Naruto gasped again, he knew exactly where this was leading to,

"Sakura.. I think its best if you…."

Naruto trailed off, he was feeling helpless and trapped, this was something he had no experience in, how could he explain to sakura that Sasuke didn't want to be with her, and not destroy her fragile heart

He looked over at shikamaru, hoping to get help, but he sighed and got up and walked out

"Too troublesome"

Naruto heard him say, now he felt more trapped than ever. He looked past Hinata and wished she could explain it to sakura, but Hinata stared at him too, which added to his confusion, Naruto felt he had lost a battle, this was after too troublesome.

Sasuke landed lightly and stared straight ahead, some people were startled, and ran off at the sudden appearance of the uchiha, in front of him was ichiraku and a smile came on his face before quickly vanishing. He reached out and moved the flap and walked in. and stopped at the door staring at the scene before him.

Sakura head slowly spun around and stared into Sasuke's calm face, her mouth opened slightly, Naruto closed his eyes and almost cried tears stinging his eyes, Hinata walked over to Naruto and stood beside him. Biting her lips

"Sakura"

Sasuke said, and tears ran down Naruto's face.


	4. heartbroken

Sakura turned around to face the uchiha who was staring at her blankly, she felt her heart gallop then slowed down, she had endured so much because of her love for him, she had faced fear and loneliness waiting for him to return, a small sob escaped out of Naruto, there was silence for a few seconds then sakura spoke.

"Sasuke"

She said walking up to the uchiha

"What?"

Sasuke said his words emotionless and empty. Sakura stopped a few inches from him, feeling the coldness in voice , and held down her head, Sasuke looked down on sakura whose body shook gently, Hinata took in the scene before her, she wondered why Naruto was crying, after all, nine years had passed since team seven had been together like this. Then sakura spoke with her head held down.

"I've missed you"

Sakura softly, she lifted her head up and Sasuke saw tears running down her face, she tried to hug Sasuke, but she felt his palm on her chest, preventing her from making body contact. Sakura looked up into Sasuke's emotionless face. And felt her tears coming faster.

"It's not going to work…sakura"

Sasuke said, his brows furrowed together, sakura felt her heart speed up again and all the fear and pain she had nested welled up in her, her vision became hazy and she felt weak ,and she realized was falling to her knees. Hinata eyes opened wide in shock, Naruto rubbed his face with hands, spreading his tears across his face.

"Why?'

Sakura asked Sasuke felt empty and hallow inside, he knew sakura was feeling pain, but he didn't care.

"Just say I want to be with someone else"

Sakura said nothing, her bright green eyes had gone to a dull green. She got up off her knees and began crying, sobs racked her body and she spoke brokenly.

"I don't understand…Sasuke….. I've waited for you…..for so long to tell you how much I love you"

Sakura sobbed loudly and ran out of ichiraku, Hinata closed her eyes feeling sorry for her friend, she knew sakura loved the uchiha more than anything else, and to be denied like in this manner was a painful and hurtful way. She opened her eyes and caught Sasuke looking at her and ice formed in her belly, his blank face was frightening.

"I don't understand either, Sasuke"

Naruto said standing up to face his friend.

"You will see soon enough"

Sasuke walked pass Hinata and sat on a stool.

"Enough talking about this"

Sasuke said, staring into the face of ayame who squeaked and backed away.

Sakura cried into her bed and hugged her pillow tightly, she was heartbroken and tired, she wondered why Sasuke didn't love her, the tears lessened and she felt her eyelids closing, the excitement and hunger was making her sleepy, before she drowned herself in the darkness, she made a promise to herself. She would make Sasuke love her, then her eyelids closed and she sleep.

Naruto stared into his friends face, as he handed him a file jacket with the hokage's on it.

"That is your citizenship papers and records of the uchiha clan's assets"

Naruto said calmly, Sasuke stared into naruto's blue eyes.

"Why?"

Asked Sasuke

"Because we are friends"

"Oh I see"

Sasuke said turning to walk away.

"Wait"

Naruto said, and a solemn expression came on his face.

"There is something else, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I have decided to have a little party for the shinobi in the village, and I am inviting you to come".

Sasuke said nothing, as silly as it sounded to him he didn't question the leaf's kage words,

Naruto waited for Sasuke's reaction, but didn't get any, the silence stretched on and Sasuke finally talked.

"hn sure"

Naruto smiled at his friend.

"It will start tomorrow night at the place where we did our survival exercise with kakashi-sensei"

Sasuke smirked and walked through the door, Naruto watched him go and took up his pen, Naruto got up and looked through the window, and looked at the large village he had under his control, he felt a burden lifting off his shoulder, he had after all accomplished most of what he wanted in life, only two remained which were not that difficult, he sat back down and took a document off the large pile of documents and began doing his paper work.

Hinata felt the tiredness set in her body, after a hectic day at a clan meeting that lasted four hours and signing countless documents she was ready to retire from her position as head of the clan, she needed a break and wished that the time off everyone was going to get tomorrow would come quickly, Hinata remembered naruto's lunch on the fire and ran in the house to turn off the stove.

Sakura woke up and looked at the clock, she realized she beyond late for work, she was sure that makino could continue without her, sakura felt sticky and wet and hot, after all, it was high noon, she got up and trudged to the shower, sakura took off her work clothes and threw them in the laundry, she stepped in the shower and turned on the cold water and exhaled gently, it felt so good, she reached for the shower gel and popped it open, she squeezed some on her hand rub it on her body, the squeezed a little in her hair and washed her hair leisurely, then Sasuke came in her head and stopped, tears burned her eyes as sakura tried to hold back the tears but couldn't, her fingers resumed their work and she rinsed out her hair and washed the tears off her face, the shower stopped and she reached for the towel, and wrapped it around her hair and walked in the nude to her room, she dried of her slick body and applied a small amount of body spray, she searched her drawer and took out her ninja clothes, she smiled and quickly dressed, sakura opened her cupboard and took out a instant ramen and put on a small amount of hot water,

"Soon, Sasuke"

Sakura said sitting around her table to eat.


	5. emotions

Sakura locked her apartment door and stared at it for a few seconds before walking off, she walked down the long flight of stairs, savoring the cool afternoon breeze, two kids ran past her, yelling and screaming, sakura inhaled and let out the air through her mouth.

"Now is the time to prove to sasuke that I truly love him"

Sakura though, springing, into the air with little effort and began ninja streaking across rooftops at an incredible speed.

* * *

><p>Hinata carefully stepped through the crowd, not wanting to have an accident with the food she was carrying, she held down her head, a childish smile on her beautiful face, tonight was the night naruto said he would have time for her, after all, since last year work had kept them apart and tonight was going to b special, she was in another world when she jolted to a jerky halt, she looked at what she had walked up into and felt her face turn numb, Sasuke stared down on her, clearly irritated, his onyx eyes stared deep down into her eyes.<p>

"Such coldness"

Hinata though.

"Hinata"

Sasuke said slowly and her face burned from embarrassment and she slowly backed up,

"Sorry, I wasn't look where I was going"

Hinata said,

"It's ok"

Sasuke said, they stood in uncomfortable silence, and Hinata felt like she was going to faint, due to the blood rushing through her head.

"well…. Sasuke-kun i have to go."

she bowed and walked off quickly, her heart pounding like a wild rabbit.

Sasuke watch her go and smiled and resumed walking, he the look that came on her face when she bumped into him was priceless, , sasuke eyes widened slightly, he felt his skin prickling and he knew he was being watched,he looked at a cluster of huge trees in the distance, his sharingan swirled in one eye and saw the person hiding in the biggest tree.

* * *

><p>sakura pressed herself against the tree she was hiding in, she tried to hide her chakra, she cursed herself for getting caught so easily, she saw Sasuke turn to her position and she prepared to jump away, a shadow fell over her and sakura spun around , her sword rising quickly out of the sheath,a dark blur flew past her with incredible speed, sword sparkling with electricity Sasuke swung his sword at the masked ninja behind sakura, the person calmly dodged sasuke's attack, sasuke landed behind the person, turned and charged, his mongekyo sharingan blazing like fire in the shadow of the tree,the person took off his mask, revealing his face and Sasuke stopped suddenly, the blade inches from the ninja's throat, sakura slowly got up, staring at the person who tried to attack her.<p>

"sai?"

sakura said,

"sakura, the hokage wants to see you"

Sai said backing away from the sword point, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's face. Sasuke sheathed his katana, and turned his back on the two, and was about to jump away.

"wait"

sakura said, and a strange flurry came in her chest. Sasuke turned his head to look at her with a bored look on his face, sakura blushed and laughed nervously.

"thank you, for trying to protect me"

Sasuke blinked in surprised and looked at her for a while then he vanished. sakura felt her heart slow down, and she began to blush.

"time to go"

sai said in a emotionless voice, and sakura came back to reality.

"o...oh"

sakura said nervously, embarrassed at how sai was staring at her. and in a instant they vanished off the huge tree branch, making leaves rain down on the ground. soon another cloaked figure jumped down from a huge branch three ninja had been standing standing under. the person clenched his and spoke with anger in his deep voice.

"Sasuke..i will get my revenge"

the ninja reached into his cloak and withdrew a large sword, it looked badly out of shape,the blade was cracked and looked like it had been been out of use for years, the shine look was gone, and was replaced by a dull rusty look and dark stains that looked like dried blood.

"Soon i will have your head"

The ninja stared at his weapon and placed it back into his cloak, he jumped out of the tree, landing silently on the ground, the person walked into the streets of konoha and disappeared in the huge crowd.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sai jumped side by side on roof tops, heading towards the huge red building at the base of the hokage's mountain. sakura was lost in her though when sai suddenly stopped.<p>

"Huh"

sakura though and stopped too.

"What is it sai-kun"

"Nothing much"

said sai,staring into sakura beautiful face, and became angry, sakura was bewildered when the alien expression came on his face.

"Sakura..."

sai began and sakura opened her eyes at the way he said her name.

"what is it?"

sai clenched his fist.

"Nothing, lets go"

"ok"

Sai took off first and sakura followed, wondering what was that all about.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked down the lonely streets of the rebuild-ed uchiha clan district and smirked, he remembered when this place was teeming with life, he felt a small tinge of heartache and it left him surprised, then he realized he missed his family, he felt his eyes burn and a warm wet liquid rolled down one side of his face, sasuke touched his face and looked at it.<p>

"Blood"

Sasuke said calmly and wiped it on his pants.

* * *

><p>"i have been informed that the shinobi that have been gone from last year will be returning tomorrow"<p>

Naruto said, staring into the faces of his friends who were smiling at each other. sakura felt happy, she had missed her master and teachers.

"Have you told them about sasuke"

Hinata said recalling the experience she had on the road with said person. sakura looked at hinata,naruto sighed and rubbed his neck back,

"I have"

Naruto said folding his arms.

"and?"

sakura asked.

"it's complicated"

Naruto replied, his face serious as a judge, then he smiled at her,

"Don't worry"

Sakura wanted to scream at him,also punch in his impassive face. Naruto walked up to Hinata and wrapped his hand around her shoulders. and she blushed and melted into naruto's embrace. sakura grounded her teeth and clenched her fist. as she stared at the two hugging in front of her and a powerful emotion gripped her body, then she realized what it was. jealousy, powerful and intoxicating. sakura swallowed and turned away her headed out the door. bitter tears springing out of her eyes.

* * *

><p>another one...un-beta'd and all.<p> 


	6. tings of love

Hinata felt restless, she tossed and turned before waking up, she slowly got up and looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"6:15"

Hinata and yawned, still sleepy, she walked into the shower and stripped her sleeping clothes off and went in and turned on the shower, Hinata gasped as cold water cascaded on her body and made her sleepiness fade quickly, after two minutes of the cold liquid she turned off the shower and used her fingers to comb her lovely indigo hair, she stepped back into her room and dry off the water off her pale creamy skin. A lone dog howled mournfully in the distance and she shivered at the sound, she quickly dressed, a blue t-shirt that sucked at her curves, and a black pants. She smiled to herself, glad that today was work free. Naruto was smart to organize an event like this. She opened her bedroom door and walked into the hall and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

Sasuke stared into naruto's tired eyes and smirked, he could see that he had stayed up all night doing work.

"Finally"

Naruto as he finished stamping the last of the document and added it to the piles of paper work on the desk, Naruto rubbed his neck back and got up, stretched.

"Now it's time for some fun"

Naruto said, looking at Sasuke who got up out of the chair he had been sitting in. there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Naruto said his voice full of authority, ino walked in, her long hair normally in a pony tail was loose and bounced as she came forward, Sasuke turned his head at her and watch her advance towards them, Sasuke caught her eyes looking at him and the smirk left his face.

"Hokage-sama, there is a massage from the feudal lords requesting you to join them in meeting."

Her eyes never left Sasuke's face. Naruto frowned, and brushed back his spiky yellow hair and sighed, ino waited for his answer.

"Tell them I won't be able to make it"

Naruto said, his tone indicated that there was to be no questioning from ino, and she blushed from his gaze and wondered how Naruto had gotten that an attitude from, the Naruto she knew when they were genin was now completely different, Sasuke smiled to himself, amazed at Naruto leadership skills, he had matured from a idiot to one of the strongest hokage in history.

"Hai"

Ino said, she bowed slightly and stared at Sasuke, a light blush on her face, she turned and walked out of the office and Naruto began frowning

"Damn feudal lords"

Naruto mumbled to himself, Sasuke knew what was going on, the feudal lords must have gotten word that he was in konoha and wanted him to be imprisoned, Sasuke smirked at the idea, there was no prison in this world that could hold him.

"Let's go"

Naruto took off his shirt, revealing sculpted muscles and tanned skin, the whiskers on his face made him look like a feline, he threw on a mesh mariner and put on a crystal necklace, Sasuke examined Naruto, with a body and looks like that, he could get any girl he wanted. Naruto caught Sasuke looking and smirked Sasuke took off his shirt and threw it on the back of the chair, he was already wearing a mariner and itachi's necklace. He placed his sword on the hokage's table.

"Let's go get breakfast"

Naruto said opening the window and jumped up onto the sill and flew out, Sasuke felt a rush and he flew through the window, the force he jumped off with made the window banged shut.

Naruto was fast, Sasuke thought, he sped up until he was side by side to Naruto. They jumped from roof to roof, enjoying the morning breeze in silence. Suddenly Naruto stopped. And Sasuke stopped too.

"What is the matter?"

Sasuke said, staring at Naruto who searched around in his pockets, and he laughed childishly.

"Forgot something"

Naruto said, and turn his back at Sasuke

"Continue without me, I'll catch up later"

And he took off in the direction he had come from, Sasuke watched him go and continued on his way, nimbly jumping from building, his hair streaking out behind him. He jumped high in the air and landed in front of ichiraku. Sasuke paused at the entrance, he moved the flap and entered.

Hinata slowly ate her noodles, enjoying the buttery taste of the soup, there wasn't anything at her place to eat so she had came to ichiraku to eat breakfast, a gust of wind blew in and she heard someone walk in. Hinata turned her head around and saw Sasuke standing at the entrance.

"Hinata"

Hinata stared at Sasuke, her fear of him was now gone, but she still felt uneasy, his eyes were looking straight into hers, she felt herself drowning in their blackness, she blinked rapidly and forced a smile.

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke heart beat heavily, the sound of his name coming out of her was too much, keeping himself cool he walked and sat beside her, ayame stared at the two with worry, she could see that Hinata was uncomfortable.

"Where is Naruto-kun?"

Hinata asked nervously, and Sasuke turned his face towards her, a unsettling smirk on his handsome face.

"At the hokage's tower" 

"Oh"

Hinata said, looking into her bowl, Unsure what to say to say to him, she looked out the corner of her eyes and studied him, he was beautiful, he had his eyes closed and his hands folded across his chest with a calm his long hair was shiny and thick, his pale skin and bangs gave him a look feminine look. She blushed and turned away, embarrassed at the thoughts going through her mind, after a minute the flap moved and sunlight filtered in the dark restaurant, and Hinata quickly looked behind her and Naruto walked in smiling, he was happy, happy that the people he loved and cared about were right here with him. He walked over and sat beside Hinata, sandwiching her, she felt relaxed more relaxed and ease with Naruto, unlike Sasuke whose coldness and difference made her uneasy. She felt his chakra change and she looked at him, he looked angry but it was something else.

"What did you forget?"

Sasuke asked Naruto, his tone cold. Naruto grinned at his friend.

"I forgot the money to pay for our breakfast"

"Oh

ayame came back with their meals and they quickly ate, Naruto paid and they walked out into the busy streets of konoha, as soon as people saw Naruto and Hinata they smiled and waved at them, when they saw Sasuke, they stopped waving and smiling

"Let's go"

Naruto said jumping into the air and Sasuke and Hinata followed, Sasuke lagged behind, consumed in his thoughts, getting Hinata to fall for him was going to be tough.

.


	7. feelings

yeah kinda rushed..unbeta'd and all

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at the picture of them when they were genins, she took a small sip of sake and got up and opened her window and stared out at konoha as the early afternoon sun rose over the village. A gentle breeze blew on her warm skin and she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling. Three dark blur whizzed past her window, she briefly caught the faces of naruto, hinata and sasuke, She stared in shock at the figures that ran up konoha's wall with inhuman speed sakura flew out of her window and soared into the air before landing on a roof and took off.<p>

Naruto and sasuke jumped off the wall and flew through the air, sasuke looked behind him and saw hinata struggling to keep up with them and smirked, he stared into her eyes and looked at naruto

"I think we should slow down"

He said to naruto who looked over his shoulder at hinata who seemed to be out of breath.

"Sure"

Naruto said guiltily, he had forgotten that hinata couldn't keep up with ninjas like him and sasuke, sasuke and naruto descended in a large clearing quickly and waited for hinata who had a relieved look on her face, she landed beside sasuke and started panting.

"Are you ok?"

Naruto asked and she smiled at him, showing him that he was ok.

"Let's go"

Naruto said softly

"Where are we going anyway?"

Sasuke asked and naruto smirked.

"Just going to have a little swim"

"Oh"

A shadow passed over them and the three shinobi looked up, squinting as the bright afternoon sunlight hit their faces, sasuke instantly recognized the person, and he mentally cursed as sakura landed in front of naruto.

"Sakura"

Sakura brushed back her wind swept hair and smiled at naruto.

"What is the problem?"

Naruto asked his tone low and serious.

"Nothing…just asking if I can tag along"

"Oh...Yeah"

Naruto said nervously looking at sasuke out of the corner of his eyes, and sighed when sasuke kept his face blank. Sasuke studied sakura she was wearing a tight red shirt that showed her curves and big breast and a blue pants and the standard shinobi footwear.

"Then let's go"

Naruto said and they vanished from the clearing. Sasuke and hinata was side by side this time and sasuke could feel sakura's eyes on his neck back. Everyone was silent as they flew through the trees at a steady pace, the wind whistling softly in their ears.

"Hinata"

Sasuke said and hinata looked up surprised, she felt her face go red.

"What?"

"There is something I need to ask you"

Sasuke said and sakura and naruto brows furrowed as they listened to the two ahead them, sasuke suddenly stopped and everyone whizzed past him, Ruffling his clothes and hair. Everyone stopped and he looked at naruto and naruto picked up immediately and nodded.

"Let's go sakura"

Naruto said in his deep voice and took off, sakura looked at the two before of them before moving off. There was silence as hinata stared at sasuke sunlight filtered through the leaves illuminating patches of the dark forest floor, creating weird patterns on sasuke's body, the bird chirping died and hinata got serious.

"What do you want to ask me?"

Sasuke smiled at her and vanished in the blink of an eye and appeared in front of hinata who stood her ground and looked up into sasuke's pale face, his face had gone from blank to a weird look hinata had seen many times on the face of people. Hinata felt sasuke's arm going around her waist and a heavy blush came on her face as sasuke drew her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you hinata"

Sasuke said softly, his voice laced with emotions alien to him, sasuke lowered his cold lips on her warm ones and felt a strange tingle run through his spine. He drew back from her and saw that tears were running down her face.

"I am sorry sasuke"

Hinata said fighting to keep her emotions under control.

"What happened six years ago was a mistake"

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke said trying to compose himself, the kiss was making him feel light headed.

"I shouldn't have saved you that day"

"I know"

* * *

><p>Sasuke said, memories came rushing back to him.<p>

(Flash back)

Everything hurt, and his head pounded faster than his slowing heartbeats, he felt his eyelids go heavy and he fought to keep them open.

"Fuck"

Sasuke said, staring up into the thick grey clouds which looked ready to burst open any minute, his breathing become ragged and he knew his time had come, he heard thunderous cheers in the distance and sasuke smirked, the war had finally ended, with sasuke being the last remaining enemy and was now dying a slow and painful death in a huge crater created by naruto's wind rasen shuriken that had caught him off guard, he didn't feel hatred toward naruto, only gratitude, at last he could die along with the rest of the uchiha clan.

"Mom…dad…itachi.. I am coming to join you"

Sasuke though, tears spilling out of his eyes and he closed his lids and felt himself drifting into sleep like darkness, there were quick footsteps and sasuke slowly opened his eyes, standing over him was a kunoichi with long dark hair and haunting white eyes, then thunder boomed and the rain came, and sasuke felt his hair plastering against his face. Her name came to him and he wheezed out her name.

"Hinata...hyuuga"

Hinata dropped to her knees beside sasuke and placed her ear near his mouth, and he heard a small gasp, suddenly he felt her warm mouth on his and felt air forcing down his throat and into his lungs, sasuke coughed, he felt her cool palm on his bare chest and he felt his heart speeding up.

"What…are you doing?"

Sasuke asked weakly, craning his aching neck to look down on her.

"I am healing you"

She said, sasuke let his head drop back on the ground and he felt his head throbbing less. She continued to heal him for few minutes and sasuke felt his head clear. Her chakra was warm and it made him sleepy and he felt his lids close. And he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

(End of flashback)

* * *

><p>"That day you saved me from certain death"<p>

Sasuke said, he stepped back and hinata blushed, soon the birds began chirping again.

"I always thought that there was no such thing as love in this world, but that day you showed me that I was wrong"

Sasuke said looking down on hinata with his blank stare, leaves flew around them as a strong gust of wind blew through the trees.

"Hinata"

Sasuke and hinata opened her mouth slightly

"I love you"

* * *

><p>Sasuke and hinata burst out of the trees and gasped in surprise, the area team 7 had done their survival exercise was now crowded with shinobi, sasuke and hinata soared over their heads, sasuke saw naruto talking to a ninja sasuke immediately recognized, rock lee, he landed behind naruto and he felt lee eyes on him.<p>

"Hello sasuke"

Lee said in his deep voice and sasuke looked into the black of lee eyes, he had outgrown the weird look and now looked like a decent ninja, his bobbed hairstyle was replaced by long hair that reached his shoulders, he wore a black mariner like the one sasuke wore, showing off his muscular arm, he had on a black pants. Even his eyes had changed, from the round squirrelly look to normal looking eyes.

"Naruto"

Some said and sasuke looked around, neji came towards sasuke, tall and imposing as ever.

"What is it?"

Neji stopped and looked at sasuke, his cool eyes studying the uchiha.

It's a confidential"

Neji said and naruto sighed, he and neji vanished, leaving sasuke with lee. Annoyed sasuke walked off into the crowd, searching for hinata.


	8. passions

Sasuke had finally spotted her leaning on a tree by herself, she looked up and caught sasuke eyes on her, hinata eyes widen when sasuke smirked at her, he felt his heart beating heavily when he saw a panicked look on her beautiful face, he felt like some beast stalking a helpless prey and his smirk turned into a smile, he slowly walked in her direction and she watched him advance through the crowd, he was about ten feet from her when he felt a hand on his shoulder, that forced him to stop, sasuke's eyes blazed red as his mongekyo activated and a dark murderous feeling raced through his body, he slowly turned his head around and stared into the impassive face of neji hyuuga.

"That is as far as you go near hinata-sama"

Sasuke eyes spun slowly, and neji, feeling danger activated his byakugan, thick vein began popping up on his forehead.

"Take your hand off me"

Sasuke said slowly and neji smirked at the uchiha.

"Make me"

Neji said bluntly, and he felt sasuke chakra rising fast and rapidly, hinata knew what was going to happen next if she didn't intervene.

"Stop this, neji"

Hinata said firmly and neji looked hinata, he dared not disobey her orders neji, slowly took his hand of sasuke's shoulder.

"What is going on here?"

Naruto said, stepping out of the crowd with sakura beside him, soon some shinobi was beginning to see what was happening. Neji smiled at the clearly irritated uchiha and de-activated his jutsu.

"Nothing"

Neji furrowed his eyebrows, turned and walked off into the crowd, hinata breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey sasuke"

Naruto said, rubbing his chin and looking at sakura who folded her arm with an annoyed expression on her face.

"What?"

"Why don't me and you spar a little, been a while since I had a good fight"

Sasuke blinked and a small smile crept on his face and naruto began grinning, he could already feel adrenaline pumping into his bloodstream.

"No"

Sasuke said bluntly and naruto felt one of his eyes jumped as he stared at sasuke, sakura began giggling and naruto pouted.

"Why?"

Naruto asked and sasuke stared at hinata and back at naruto who was waiting for his answer.

"Because I didn't come here for this, maybe another time"

Sasuke said, turning his back to his friends, he was leaving since sakura and naruto had spoil his moment.

"Wait"

Sakura said, and sasuke stopped, he could feel his heart beating steadily and he turned his head slightly and sakura felt her face heat up.

"How would you like to have a drink with me?"

Sakura said sweetly and sasuke felt his fingers tremble slightly.

"No"

Was the answer and hinata looked at his face and saw a angry expression on his face, sakura felt tears in her eyes and she fought down them down.

"O...Oh"

"So what do you want to do?"

Naruto asked sasuke, sasuke eyes swiveled in his sockets and he looked at naruto with a serious expression.

"Take a swim"

Sasuke said a smile on his pale face, naruto felt his eyes twitch again and sakura opened her mouth slightly, hinata began to smile.

"Cool"

Naruto said, feeling the heat of the afternoon sun around him.

"Let's go"

Sasuke said bluntly and they all vanished in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>The four ninja raced through the forest, barely making any noise as they ran through the forest.<p>

"Where are we headed?"

Naruto asked, sasuke looked at naruto in annoyance and grunted.

"You will see"

Sasuke said making Hinata and sakura stare at him, hinata saw a smile on his handsome face, she stared at his lips and remembered the feel of his sweet cool lips and warm body against her, hinata shook her head to clear her thoughts, sakura saw the action and her eyebrows furrowed deeply. They continued running for a couple of minutes when naruto heard water up ahead and they burst out of the forest into a large clearing and sakura and hinata gasped in surprise, a river ran slowly through a small grove of sakura trees, their braches extended over the river and pink leaves fell into the water, spinning as the current caught them, purple flowers grew on the bank of the river, naruto walked up behind sasuke and patted him on the back.

"Not bad"

Naruto said, taking in the scenery, he had to admit, this place was beautiful, the time was now high noon and the hot sun made the water more inviting. Naruto took off his mariner and threw it on the ground and looked at sasuke, sasuke took off his and also threw it on the ground, then he and naruto stared at the two girls who were blushing deeply at the two hot men that were standing before them, their muscular bare chest seem to grab the kunoichi, sakura gulped and slowly took of her shirt and pants, hinata followed and sasuke eyes roamed slowly over her bare skin and curvaceous waistline, her breast were strained against her bra and sasuke felt a hot feeling in his belly when her eyes caught him looking , Naruto stared at sakura and smiled, desire written across his face and he had to tear his eyes from the hallows of sakura's throat to prevent his mind from slipping into lust.

"What are waiting for?"

Sakura said, walking between sasuke and naruto, her eyes lingered on sasuke's impassive face and muscular chest, and she felt herself blushing madly, they followed sakura and stood at the water's edge, staring at the reflection of the blue sky and white clouds that passed overhead, naruto was the first to jump in, then sakura and hinata. Sasuke lingered on the bank, they surfaced and looked at him.

"What are you waiting for sasuke?"

Naruto yelled and stood in the chest high water, sasuke smirked and dived in.

* * *

><p>The water felt heavenly, he swam up and came up inform of hinata and sasuke felt his breath catch in throat, Hinata's hair and the sakura leaves floated around her and sasuke became lost in her beauty, water streamed out of her hair and down her face and made her hair plaster to her creamy skin, sasuke felt warm despite the coldness of the water. Sasuke closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, suddenly he felt slender arms going around his neck. His eyes snapped open and he stared into sakura's blushing face, her soft breasts pressing into his chest, and her hard nipples through her bra, sakura's delicious scent wafted in his nostrils and sasuke felt light headed.<p>

"Sakura"

Sasuke said without emotion. his blank face did'nt faze sakura in the lease.

"I love you sasuke"

Sakura said softly and sasuke felt naruto and Hinata's eyes on him.

"I have already told you this…there is someone else"

Sasuke placed both of his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away, she look at him with confusion and backed off in disappointment. Naruto eyes followed sakura as she slowly swam under a sakura tree limb and turned her back to them, she began staring at some flowers growing on the bank, her pink hair spread out around her and naruto forced himself again to look away. Hinata felt uncomfortable in the silence. Suddenly two anbu materialized on the bank and they stared at naruto and sasuke could feel their piercing eyes on him, naruto swam out of the river and went on land. Sasuke saw a serious look on naruto's face as he spoke with the anbu, he shook his head and looked at sakura

"Sakura"

Naruto said and sakura swam out of the water, naruto said something to sakura and she got the same serious look he had, they both dressed and vanished with the anbu, leaving sasuke and hinata to wonder what was happening.

"I wonder what could be the problem"

Hinata said to herself, she then remembered she was alone with the uchiha, she suddenly felt him behind her and she felt his hands going around her slender waist and she felt her face flushed with heat as he drew her into a tight embrace

"Sasuke.."

Hinata said and sasuke lowered his head on her shoulder, relishing the feel of her soft skin against his.

"Please sasuke…"

Hinata whimpered, strange feelings began swirling inside her belly

"Finally we are alone"

Sasuke said, his voice soft and gentle, he slowly spun her around, and his lips made contact with her lips and sasuke felt electricity race up his spine, the water added to the magic of their kiss and hinata felt herself losing herself to sasuke and she began to kiss back, intrigued by her response sasuke broke their kiss and ran his tongue on her ear and she arched into him as pleasure shot through her body and a low moan came from her as sasuke's warm tongue ran against her jugular.

"S-s-sasuke….please stop…."

"What is the matter?"

Sasuke asked, and hinata looked away in confusion, she placed one hand on his chest and looked into the water filled with sakura blossoms.

"I don't think this relationship will work"

Hinata said softly and sasuke smiled to himself.

"What makes you say that?"

His hands unwound themselves from around her waist and hinata felt tension go away. And she tried to make up an excuse.

"What will sakura and naruto do when we tell them we are in a relationship?, what will they think of me?"

"Is that what you are afraid of?"

Sasuke said and she her eyes closed slowly, truth be told, she was thinking about the hokage and the hyuuga clan, she was drafted into a engagement by her father who said that marrying the hokage would bring great benefits to the hyuuga clan, her heart thumped heavily when she realized that the relationship that she had with naruto was just a big pretense, after all she had gave up her love for naruto a long time ago. She looked up into sasuke's face and a smile graced her cute face and she hugged the uchiha and new feelings rushed into her as they embraced each other.

* * *

><p>yeah...un beta'd and all...<p> 


	9. Aka tears

Sasuke and hinata walked calmly through the crowd of shinobi that stared at them in disbelief, hinata felt her cheeks heat up when sasuke brushed his finger against her hand, she looked up at him and saw a small smirk on his face, cold eyes followed them and hinata felt sick from anxiety, her heart thumped loudly against her ribcage when she saw neji coming towards them, his eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw sasuke so close to the hyuuga heiress, he stopped a few feet from them.

"Where is the hokage?"

Neji said, his white eyes staring straight into sasuke's black ones, sasuke smirked at the hyuuga, he knew neji would attack him if hinata hadn't ordered him to hold back.

"I don't know"

Hinata said and she saw him bite his bottom lip, there was an awkward silence that made hinata insides flutter wildly.

"Yo..."

Someone said behind them and hinata turned around to look, konohamaru stood behind them with a lit cigarette between his long fingers, he had on a anbu uniform and his mask was in gloved hand, his face had a dead look that sent chills up Hinata's spine, she had forgotten what effect ninja life on people, another person came out of the crowd and stood beside konohamaru.

"Where is naruto?"

Udon asked konohamaru who looked in annoyance at the ninja beside him.

"How should I know?"

Konohamaru said and Udon shook his head and walked off into the crowd, konohamaru took a slow puff out of his cigar and threw it on the ground and crushed it out under his foot, he blow out the last of the smoke blew out of his mouth and hinata felt her eye water, she had never liked smoking before for it made her cough. Shikamaru came up behind konohamaru and put one hand in his pocket.

"What have I told you about smoking?"

Konohamaru eyes flew open and he turned his head to look at the jonin who had a calm look on his face but konohamaru knew that he was angry.

"C'mon…I am an anbu captain after all"

He said slowly, showing shikamaru the tattoos on his shoulder, shikamaru sighed and hinata began to smile.

"Let the kid do what he wants"

A blonde hair woman laced her arm around Hinata's waist, and she stiffened before realizing that it was ino.

"Stay out of this, ino"

Shikamaru said and ino smiled brightly at the pineapple haired shinobi, suddenly hinata knew that she was being surrounded by her friends, they laughed and chatted for a while before hinata realized that sasuke and neji was missing, suddenly

* * *

><p>Naruto and sakura stared at the kunai riddled bodies of the anbus, limbs were strewn on the forest floor. but Naruto walked through the clearing like a walk in the park, he stopped at a particular body and stared down at it with a blank face, the second division captain, black blood oozed out of his mouth and open chest, naruto felt a wave of nausea wash over him as he stared at the sight grisly scene before him, sakura felt a bitter taste in her mouth but forced the vomit down, after all, she had seen worse than this during the war. Flies buzzed in the afternoon heat and the air was filled the smell of decaying flesh and the musky smell of blood.<p>

"When did this happen?"

Naruto said in deep voice that made sakura tremble in fear, she swallowed a knot in her throat and stared at the kneeling anbu blac ops.

"Two days ago, hokage-sama"

"Do you have any leads?"

"No, hokage Sama"

Naruto shook his head and stared at sakura, his face passive and unreadable.

"Alert the ROOT anbu squads, anyone that can kill the captain of the second anbu division, is definitely dangerous"

The anbu captain bowed his head and disappeared in a puff of smoke, sakura stared at naruto's back and felt his frustration, shikamaru's words came back to him and naruto crunch his fist tightly until his finger nails broke the skin of his palms and blood flowed out of his fingers and dripped on the ground.

"Naruto…"

Sakura said and naruto began to tremble.

"It's time to leave this place"

He turned his head to look at sakura and she saw not the eyes of a human, but red glowing eyes with slit pupils.

* * *

><p>Red eyes followed the uchiha who was being led by the hyuuga, over the course of six years he had changed, his hair was taller and he had grown some more, his arms were still muscular and his face had also changed, he had the same proud look with a small smirk upon his pale handsome face, the woman took off her glasses and held down her head, what happened that day came back to haunt her like a living nightmare, she remembered the cold numbing feeling she felt when his chidori javelin went through her, she recalled the words he said to sakura and she felt a cold pang of sorrow, could she ever forgive someone that caused her so much pain, Karin bit her lip until tears blurred her vision, when she heard that sasuke had returned, the icy hands of fear had gripped her heart when she remembered the pain he had made her feel.<p>

Sasuke followed neji, his eyes were closed but the mongekyo was blazing like a furnace under his eyelids, he was preparing just in case neji attacked him, then he roast him with his ameterasu, his eyes began to burn when he teased the black fires he felt a familiar chakra and he slowly opened his eyes, someone was following him and neji, he felt the person chakra change and he smirked.

"Uchiha sasuke"

"Hn"

Sasuke came to a slow halt and turned his head to look at the person, Karin slowly walked up to him and he stared into her angry red eyes, she stopped and he saw her left hand move and felt a burning sensation across his jaw, sasuke tasted the warm metallic liquid that he knew was blood flow onto his tongue, neji paused when he heard the sound of the loud slap that rang out in the evening air.

"You're still too weak"

Sasuke said in a surprisingly calm voice despite the hard slap he got, Karin eyes began tearing up when she realized what she had done, sasuke eyes roamed Karin's body and he smiled at her, her hair was slicked down and it had a nice red shine, she was wearing a yellow t shirt and black pants that sucked at her long slender legs, a delicious scent wafted from that made sasuke eyes heavy.

"But"

Sasuke said and turned around to face her, his sharingan spinning rapidly, Karin felt the change in his chakra and her eyes widened in panic, she of all person knew what was going to happen when his chakra became cold as it is now.

"You shouldn't have done that"

Hinata felt her mouth go dry when she felt sasuke's enormous chakra being drawn up from his reserve she pushed through the crowd and saw sasuke staring down on the Karin girl, her eyes were wide with fear, and hinata could feel his cold murderous aura, he stretched out his hand and she saw the girl backing away, hinata opened her mouth to shout at sasuke, and a hand grabbed sasuke's wrist, sasuke looked into the unblinking eyes of naruto, hinata felt ice form in her belly when naruto appeared suddenly. The leaves naruto had teleported with danced to the ground in jerky spiral motions.

"This shall go no further, sasuke"

Sasuke glared at naruto and tried to pull his hand out of naruto's painful grip, sakura appeared beside naruto and stared in surprise at the scene in front of her, then she saw hinata and she felt her inside go bitter.

"This doesn't concern you, naruto…"

Sasuke said in a low tone, trying once again to pull his hand out of naruto's vice like grip, sasuke felt anger well up inside him when naruto simply refused to let go.

"Come on guys, give it a rest"

Sakura said but no one was listening to her, hinata was looking at sasuke and naruto in confusion, unsure of what to say, naruto slowly let go of sasuke's hand and they both stared at each other with blank expressionless faces, sakura felt the tension building and she stepped in.

"That is enough of that!"

Sakura yelled at the two of them, both of them turned their heads to look at her, sakura looked at hinata and forced a smile.

"Hinata-Chan"

"What is it, Sakura-Chan?"

"There is something I wish to speak to you about"

"O-oh"

"And I want the two of you to stop this nonsense before I return"

Sakura said, smiling at the uchiha, but hinata saw through the fake smile that graced sakura's beautiful lips, sakura vanished and hinata followed, leaving sasuke and naruto to stare blankly at each other.

* * *

><p>Yeah..sorry for the long wait...unbet'a and all<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

A loud explosion and a large geyser spewed high in the air, hinata skated back way out of the water and stood calmly on the water, her clothes were drenched and hinata was annoyed at the thought of hugging sasuke tonight in her wet clothes.

"Damn sakura"

Hinata thought, the water fell back into the river and sakura stood in the middle of it with a glare on her face, hinata smirked when sakura began walking towards her, her hands ablaze with green chakra that made the water beneath her ripple, sakura was now right in her face staring her down, suddenly a smile came on sakura's pretty face and hinata began to smile too.

"That was good, hinata-Chan"

Sakura said and her chakra began dousing out like a flame, she wiped her wet pink hair out of her face and turned her back on hinata.

"Yeah it was"

Hinata replied, trying to wring out her wet hair, sakura began to follow Hinata's example, hinata closed her eyes and shook her head to loosen her long indigo hair and sakura stopped and stared at her, droplets of water came out of her hair as she shook it and the evening light made it dazzle like small diamonds, sakura felt her stomach twist horribly and she let go of her hair and closed her eyes, images flashed through her head like lightning, images of sasuke and hinata, tears began flowing down her face and sakura cursed herself for only crying like a helpless child.

"Hinata-Chan"

Hinata eyes flew open at the sound of her name and she stared at sakura who seemed to be crying.

"What is it, sakura-Chan"

Hinata said, sakura slowly wiped her tears away and rubbed her eyes, hinata felt surprise at seeing sakura cry, a guilty feeling ran through her belly like the warmth of hot ramen.

"What do you think of sasuke-kun?

"What do you mean?"

Hinata said and she began to feel like a child that has a forbidden object, a blush began staining her pale cheeks and sakura felt her stomach churn in jealousy, ever since sasuke had returned and told them of the mystery girl he had, sakura already suspected hinata as the prime person, and she had also seen the way sasuke behaves when he is around the hyuuga, discomfort began to settle in hinata and she wanted to go before sakura asked any more questions, sakura made up her mind to be straight forward and stop beating around the bush.

"Are you having an affair with sasuke-kun?"

Sakura said and she felt her heart jump in sorrow, fresh tears threatened to run down her face but she held them back.

"I-i-i…."

Hinata dissolved into a stuttering mess and started playing with her fingers.

"I don't know what you mean"

Hinata said in a soft voice that made sakura's jealousy explode in her head, it wasn't fair that hinata could have sasuke without trying and leaving her alone to cry and feel pain.

"Don't give me that"

Sakura said and she held the front of Hinata's white t shirt and she heard a ripping sound, hinata heard the sound and felt cool air flowing over her breasts, she looked down and saw a large rip.

"Let go of my shirt, sakura"

Hinata said in her soft voice, she grabbed the front of sakura's shirt, hinata and sakura glared at each other, hinata activated her byakugan and large veins began throbbing in her face like a beating heart, green chakra blossomed on sakura's fist, soon black lines began running down her hand.

"You are not worth my time"

Sakura said and pushed hinata which made her shirt tear, sakura stared in anger at the red clothe in hinata fingers and turned her back on the hyuuga who was trying to hide her huge breast.

"Just stay away from my sasuke-kun, or else"

Sakura turned her head to look at the girl that was about to steal her life away and her eyes narrowed sakura teleported away, leaving hinata who smiled and disappeared.

A cloaked figure materialized at the spot where the two girl were standing, he ran the things he heard through his mind again and smiled, he took off the hood and long red hair spilled out, Jugo smiled soon turned into a crazy look and maniacal laughter that filled the air and made the birds fly out of the surrounding trees.

"I will get you soon, sasuke uchiha!"

The evening wore on, soon stars were coming out and sasuke was getting more impatient, he longed for Hinata's warm skin and wonderful scent, he closed his eyes and imagined the cute hyuuga in his arms with their lips locked in a kiss.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and stared into naruto's concerned face, sasuke blinked and folded his arms and leaned on a huge tree waiting for the uzumaki to talk.

"What?"

Sasuke said, and naruto began to scratch his head back. Naruto seemed unable to look into sasuke eyes and he looked anywhere else but at sasuke's black orbs.

"Have you seen hinata? Or maybe sakura"

"No"

"Oh"

Naruto said, and he lapsed into silence.

"Hokage-sama"

"Huh?"

Naruto said and looked behind him, a anbu was bowing behind naruto with a small scroll in his hand.

"We've received this a few hours ago to be delivered to you"

"Oh"

Naruto took the scroll and opened it. Suddenly sakura appeared beside naruto and looked around, she saw sasuke in front of her, and stiffened, he was right in her eyes with his cool and calm face that made her melt every time she saw it.

"Oh. Sasuke-kun"

Sakura said blushing madly and naruto jerked his head out of the scroll and smiled when he saw sakura so close to him.

"Sakura-Chan, do you know where hinata has gone to?"

"No "

Sakura saw out of the corner of her eye that sasuke was still staring at her, sakura started to feel giddy when sasuke began to smile at her.

"Well if this isn't nice, the original team seven, together again"

Shikamaru and kiba came towards them with akamaru who looked as big as a horse, he barked loudly and his big pink tongue lolled and he panted heavily, shikamaru stared at sasuke before shifting his attention to naruto, he gestured with his head and naruto got the message.

"I'll be back soon"

Naruto said to sasuke and sakura and he vanished with shikamaru, kiba stood grinning at sakura.

"H-Hey?"

Sakura said, blushing from the look she was getting from kiba, his eyes were wide and spittle ran down his chin as he stared at her breasts.

"You look lovely tonight"

Kiba said and akamaru whined in protest and then barked loudly.

"Quiet you!"

Kiba yelled and turned his attention back to sakura, grinning, soon came the sound of crunching flesh and kiba eyes and mouth opened wide in a silent scream, akamaru held on to his butt and began to draw him away.

"Stop akamaru, it hurts"

Akamaru growled and drew him into the crowd that guffawed at the sight kiba's butt in akamaru mouth, sakura laughed and for the first time in a long while, she was alone with sasuke, she turned to face him as the shinobi were lighting the lanterns and making fires, soon shadows were casted everywhere and sakura walked up to sasuke until she feel the heat of his body, his eyes were hidden by his hair and she couldn't tell if he was angry or anything, his lips were pressed into a thin line and weird shadows danced across his face, sakura laced her hands around his neck and hugged him, sasuke remained motionless as he stared down at the girl's head top her pink hair had turned to bright red by the glow from the fires.

"Why sasuke? Why won't you return your love to me? I'm sure that your mysterious girl will never love you as much as I love you, I just don't understand, I love you so much, yet you only shun me and deny me my place by your side, why?"

"Because we are not meant to be together"

Sasuke said it without emotion and sakura couldn't fight back the tears and the anguish that tore through her body, it was the first time she had ever felt such sorrow, it tore through her and rendered her weak, here was sasuke in her arms, yet he wasn't her's, his heart belonged to another and the mere thought of it made her cry even more, sasuke stared down at sakura, he felt his heart jump and a single red tear ran down his face.

"Weak"

Sasuke thought as bloody tears ran down his face,

"You were right, itachi I am…so weak"

Hinata approached sasuke and stared at sakura who had cried herself to sleep, hinata felt a twang of guilt pass through her, she knew how a one-sided loves felt like and the pain that one faces when alone in the world

"I'll be back"

Hinata said and walked off into the crowd, sasuke shouldered hinata and waited on hinata to come back, she returned shortly with sai, he stared at sasuke and then at sakura who was asleep in his hands, a horrible look came on his face as he walked towards sasuke, he stared at sakura's tears stained cheeks and took her gently in his arms and turned and walked away without saying anything

"let's get out of here"

Sasuke said and hinata nodded, she held sasuke's and lead him into the forest.

The moment sasuke and hinata were in a clearing, their hands were all over each other, their lips connected and clothes were coming off, Hinata's top was off and sasuke stared at her huge breasts, under the bright moonlight she simply glowed like a jewel, sasuke smiled and laced his hands around her waist and drew her against him, she moaned in pleasure when sasuke's hand went on her sensitive nipple, soon the other one was going into her pants front and hinata felt uncomfortable in the open forest.

"Wait sasuke"

"What?"

Sasuke said his manhood straining against the confines of his pants.

"I think we should wait "

Sasuke sighed and felt the elation he felt, die.

"Fine"

The night wore on, soon shinobi had to be carried home because of excessive sake, some the crowd diminished and only a few shinobi were left, naruto sat, looking for anybody he knew, a few people passed and greeted him but his mind was on something else. He had found out that the leaf higher up weren't coming back today at all, but three months later.

"Hey naruto"

Kiba walked up to him and sat beside him.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on, I can always tell when something is wrong with you, hokage-sama"

"It's nothing really.."

"Fine then let's go home, we have work tomorrow""

Kiba stood, deciding not to press him, and joined a group of ninja that that were leaving the area.

"Yeah"

Naruto said and he stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets and teleported.

Naruto appeared on the Hokage Mountain and stared down at the village below which was already sleeping. He jumped down onto engraved stone face of himself and stood on the forehead.

"I guess…it's time to sleep"

* * *

><p>kinda rushed and un-beta'd...yeah<p> 


	11. Consequences

Sasuke heard his alarm clock beeping loudly in his sensitive ears, his hand reached out and groped around on the small table beside his bed, his finger found the small button and the noise ended, he was laying on his back and something heavy was on his chest, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Hinata's beautiful face, sasuke could feel the air that she expelled every time she breathed, sasuke slowly shifted his body as not to wake her up, her head dropped on the pillow and she said something in her sleep, sasuke sat on the edge of his bed and put his head into his palm, he had managed to make hinata sleep over at his house, to be honest, he didn't expect hinata to fall for him so quickly, Sasuke got up and opened his window and sunlight filtered through the glass, a butterfly flew past his window and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, but he forced it down, a butterfly is nothing to smile about, he headed to the bathroom and flipped on the light switch and the room was thrown into a bright yellow, sasuke took off all his clothes and rubbed his neck back before stepping into the shower and turned on the water, cold soothing water cascaded out of the shower head and he threw back his head to make the water sprinkle on his face, last night had wiped him out and it's been a while since he had such wild night, his thoughts went to hinata and he held down his head, the water beat down on his head top, making his hair hung like a curtain in front of his face, he wondered what had stopped him from taking her virginity last night, it was probably due to his way of not rushing things, sasuke fingers groped for the soap and he smiled to himself.

"Am I actually falling in love?"

Sasuke felt pathetic, but at that moment, he didn't care.

* * *

><p>Hinata rolled over and woke up, she squinted as the sunlight hit her eyes, she could hear the sound of running water and she looked around the room she was in, it was unfamiliar and it had a familiar smell, she put her nose near the pillow and inhaled deeply, a red blush stained her cheeks as she inhaled sasuke's scent, hinata remembered last night she had arrived at his house and started making out, she remembered the way the two of them were behaving last night on the bed, she remembered the way she moaned when sasuke's tongue was in her mouth, exploring every crevice and corners of her mouth. Hinata got up and found out that she was still in her clothes from last night, she yawned and began following the sound of the water, she walked in the dark hall and saw a rectangular patch of light on the ground, a door was left opened and she stepped in, the water cloaked the sounds of her approaching footsteps, she could see the tall outline of sasuke taking a bath, hinata walked up to the shower curtain and placed her hand on it, she wondered if he would be angry if she joined him in the bath.<p>

"Come in if you want"

Sasuke said and hinata almost shot in the air a mile high.

"Hai"

Hinata hurriedly started taking off her clothes until she was naked, she took a deep breath and drew back the shower curtain and stepped in, the moment she stepped in, sasuke had started attacking from behind, he wrapped his hand around her slim waist, hinata was blushing like crazy, she didn't know if she handle so much of sasuke's hand that roamed across her flat stomach, hinata closed her eyes as his finger nails gently passed over her wet skin.

"S-s-sasuke.."

Hinata moaned and she arched into him, enjoying the wet feel of his soft skin against her's, sasuke began to lose control and he had to fight to keep himself down, he spun her around and slowly kissed her on her warm lips, sasuke felt a sweet tingling sensation in him that spread throughout his entire body, sasuke suddenly remembered that he had important business to take care of today and reluctantly, broke their kiss, hinata was looking frustrated at sasuke breaking off.

"What is it?"

Hinata asked in her cute voice, sasuke fought down the lust that raged within him and stepped out of the shower and onto the cold tiles.

"There is something very important I have to do today"

Hinata watched him as he took a towel out of the laundry and began to dry off.

"Can I stay here for today?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise at her request and stared at her calmly and hinata felt her nipple harden, so this was what sakura was chasing after, handsome and powerful at the same time, plus a body to die for.

"No"

Hinata decided not to press him and nodded; she slowly closed the shower curtain and surrendered herself under the icy liquid

* * *

><p>Hinata put on one of sasuke's shirt and one of his pants, she looked in the mirror and smiled, the black shirt was a little tight and her breast were showing a little too much, the pants was baggy just like the kind she wore, only a little long, she turned sideways and looked at herself in the mirror, she could have passed for an uchiha if only her eyes were some other color. She drew on her shoes and walked out into the kitchen, there was a mug on the table with steam rising out of it, and hinata took it up and smelled the black liquid and took a sip.<p>

"Bleh…"

Hinata thought and forced herself to go on drinking it. She put the cup in the sink and went to the door and turned the knob and stepped out into the sunlit world.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared up at sakura and forced a smile, he looked into the large cup of frothing liquid and swallowed.<p>

"And this is what again?"

"Just something to keep you awake"

Sakura said brightly rolling down the sleeves of her lab coat, she brushed a strand of pink hair that had fallen out of place and naruto felt an overwhelming feeling come over him, she was so pretty, she seem to radiate light as the sunlight caught her coat, she was wearing a short skirt that made the person looking want to see more, a jewel encrusted collar and he wondered where she had got her clothing taste from, naruto braced himself and took a cautious sip, his eyes opened in surprise when the cold liquid ran on his tongue, it tasted like nothing he had ever had but it tasted good, he gulped down the rest and felt electricity dance across his tongue.

"Well, how does it taste"

Sakura asked curiously, she leaned over him and he drew back, not because she was making him uncomfortable, but also from the fact that whenever she came near him and breathed in her seductive scent, it always made his head a mess.

"It's not that bad"

Naruto said, leaning back in his chair and placing the cup on the table.

"What do you mean not bad!?"

Sakura yelled and naruto felt cold sweat running down his face.

"I mean, it tastes good"

"Good"

Naruto began grinning and their eyes connected, naruto felt something pass between them, he didn't know what it was, but it felt good, naruto got up and walked to where she was, green eyes watched him and naruto gulped as he was right in front of her, sakura looked up into his face.

"Is there a problem, naruto?"

"No there isn't"

Naruto said, and in a single motion drew her into a tight embrace, the warmth from her body began soaking into his skin and he didn't want to be anywhere than where he was now.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood on the top of a building, gazing through the glass at the little love scene, he didn't realized he was smiling until rubbed his chin, he hated smiling, he saw sakura push naruto away and began looking at the floor, naruto tried to move in for another hug but she held him off and ran out the room, sasuke was near the point of laughing but he squeezed his fist and fought to control his facial muscles, it was a brief battle and sasuke won, having regain his old persona, sasuke jumped off the roof felt his hair flutter in the wind as he headed to the hokage tower, he jumped the huge gap that bordered the building with the village with primary ease, his feet touched down on the building top and stared down on the ground just as sakura ran out of the building, she appeared to be crying, sasuke felt a presence behind him and didn't even had to look around.<p>

"What did you do naruto?"

Sasuke said, sounding bored and uninterested in the subject, he watched sakura turn and disappear from view and he turned to face the uzumaki, his face bore unbearable guilt.

"I just did something she didn't like"

"Hn"

Sasuke blinked at naruto and cocked his head slightly to the left, it took a while for naruto to get the message and sasuke placed one arm on his hip.

"What is it?"

"My katana"

"Oh"

Naruto reached into his cloak and took out sasuke's sword, the purple sheath shone in the sun, naruto threw the blade and sasuke caught it, several things happened at once, his sharingan came on and the sword was out faster than naruto's eye could follow and blocked an arrow that flew at him, naruto jumped back and took out a kunai as a volley of arrows rained down on them, sasuke and naruto skillfully dodged them all, he scanned the surrounding building tops and saw the attackers, masked ninjas, about twenty of them, about two hundred yards from their location.

"Naruto"

"I see them"

Naruto yelled, already air-borne, sasuke followed and electricity ran on his blade, naruto spun the kunai on his finger and flung it at the ninjas with amazing speed.

"Leave this to me"

Naruto said, sasuke smirked and descended on a building top and watched, the kunai passed between the ninjas and naruto vanished from view, the shinobi stared at the kunai as it passed them and hit into the ground with a loud thwack. Suddenly one of the ninja began laughing as naruto appeared on a next building roof, with another kunai, dripping with blood.

"And you are supposed to be the hokage and you missed like that? What a joke!"

Naruto stared at the laughing shinobi who suddenly exploded into a shower of blood and flesh, his comrades stepped back and stared at the minced human in fear, then at naruto.

"But he didn't miss"

Sasuke though, he had been watching this whole time with his sharingan, naruto's speed was incredible, using a teleportation jutsu on the kunai he flung, he had managed to follow it go through the crowd without being seen or noticed.

"What a scary dude"

Sasuke said, sheathing his blade, he didn't have to intervene, because they were already dead and didn't realize it.

Naruto jumped over on the roof and the ninjas backed off, paralyzed by fear, a brave soul took out his sword and attacked, he didn't make two steps before is head was lifted off his neck by a geyser of blood, pandemonium broke out, everybody started screaming and running, two person tried to jump away, naruto saw them and disappeared, they were cut in half and blood squirted everywhere, sasuke watched in grim silence at the carnage naruto was causing, naruto began appearing beside the shinobi and slashed at them with his kunai before vanishing again as they tried to run, the air was lit up with the most horrible screams and sasuke recorded it all with his sharingan, soon four shinobi were left alive, naruto approached them slowly, his eyes dark and horrible, one tried to run and was cut down in a flash, a shadow clone appeared beside naruto, covered in blood.

"Now…answers"

Said naruto menacingly, his eyes soon changed into blood red and sasuke could feel the murderous aura of the kyuubi swirling around him, sasuke would have never imagined that naruto would become so heartless and brutal, the war, it seemed had changed everyone into cold, murderous beings with ash for souls.

"Cool"

Sakura heard the screaming and bit her lip, she could feel powerful chakra coming from the area she had just left, she felt sasuke's chakra and naruto's and three more she didn't recognized.

"Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

><p>Hinata had been careful not to be seen as she hid in her garden, if she was spotted wearing a shirt with the uchiha clan symbol, it would certainly raise some questions, she stood up from behind the huge flowering plant and began running towards her house, just a few more steps and she would be in, neji materialized in front of her and she bumped into his chest, she lost her balance and fell on her bottom, she looked up at neji and saw the anger in his eyes and knew she was in some trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>The shinobi that faced naruto had started trembling, unable to meet his gaze they had fell on their knees in in defeat, naruto felt searing heat and black fire went around the roof and blazed high in the air, a new level of terror was breathing among the ninjas that knew death was near, the wall of fire parted and sasuke stepped through, blood ran out of his eyes and his eyes seem to be popping out of his head, then his eyes relaxed when he passed the through the fire.<p>

"What are you doing, sasuke?"

"Getting answers"

Sasuke eyed one of the shinobi and the person started trembling.

"Take off your mask"

Trembling hands reached for the dragon mask and took it off, long green hair spilled out and sasuke felt his eyes open wide before his face became cool and calm again, the girl was near the verge of tears, and sasuke took out his blade and gripped the hilt tightly.

"Who sent you, and if you lie. I will roast you from the inside out"

Sasuke said darkly and the girl burst into tears and fell on her knees in despair.

Kumoi aimed at the uchiha who had appeared on the roof beside the leaf kage, the string was taut and the arrow quivered, the black fire was constantly shifting and he could see small glimpses of the uchiha. Kumoi released the arrow and it streaked silently forward, he watched the arrow cutting through the air with deadly intent, the arrow itself was just a tube that had a thin chakra needle concealed inside infused with mild poison, Kumoi smiled at his invention and felt adrenaline rushing to his head.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared warily at the black flames and tried to find an opening, the fire shifted constantly, openings quickly closed and sakura didn't risk darting through, her hands trembled, her eyes followed the wall of black fire and she gulped, jumping over seemed to be the only option, sakura leap up into the air with such speed her hair streamed out behind her, sakura cleared the deadly fire and saw her friends down on the roof, naruto was standing beside sasuke who seemed to be questioning one of the shinobi, suddenly an arrow shot through the fire coated with black flames.<p>

"That would never catch sasuke"

The wooden shaft began to burn and disintegrates, and sakura eyes opened wide when she saw the hidden weapon.

"Behind you, sasuke-kun!"

Sakura shouted and went into a steep nosedive, naruto and sasuke looked up and saw sakura descending down on them with incredible speed.

"Sakura?"

Naruto said.

"No"

Sakura thought, the chakra shaft flew at sasuke and sakura twisted her body and landed on her feet in front of sasuke, she spread out her hand and she felt the senbon rip into her stomach, sakura gritted her teeth as she began to bleed, staining the front of her white coat, sasuke opened his eyes in shock at what sakura had just done, she slowly turned her head to look at him and he saw blood coming out of her mouth.

"Are...you ok, sasuke?"

Sakura eyes closed and she started to fall back ways, sasuke caught her and realized that she was barely breathing, naruto was left speechless, and the only sound that was heard was the sobbing of the female ninja.

"I missed"

Kumoi thought, and he came out of hiding, damn that pink hair girl, intervening like that, the senbon would have hit sasuke right in his heart if she hadn't took it.

"Guess I have to try again next time"

Leaves began swirling around him and the cloaked person vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

The smell of antiseptic crawled up sasuke's nose and he felt like puking, naruto leaned on the wall with his arms folded, his eyes were closed and he seem to be deep in thought, it had been four hours since they had brought sakura to the hospital and sasuke was getting impatient, medical rushed about the place paying the two shinobi no attention.

"Hokage-sama"

Shikamaru approached naruto with his hand in pockets, ino and chouji trailed behind the nara, naruto opened his eyes and looked away, unable to face shikamaru's gaze.

"How is sakura?"

"She is fine"

Naruto said, sasuke caught ino staring at him and he glared at her and turned his back and stared out the into the blue sky, a black dot soared across the sky and sasuke sighed in frustration, the weather was perfect, yet he couldn't enjoy it, sakura recent actions had thrown him into turmoil, he gritted his teeth and his hands started shaking, why did sakura had to risk her life just to save him, why didn't she see that he didn't love her, he felt ungrateful at the moment but he didn't care.

"Sasuke"

Naruto said and he turned his head, a nurse with red hair was talking to naruto, she turned to sasuke and stared at him in confusion, Karin fumbled with the notepad she was holding close to her chest and sasuke mood darkened like a rain cloud. She stood to face the brooding uchiha and felt a lump in her throat

"Sakura-sama has requested to see you"

"Hn, are you going too, naruto?"

Sasuke said Naruto eyes darkened and he glared at the uchiha who seemed bent on pissing him off.

"I have an important meeting to attend to"

Naruto said calmly, sasuke felt his chakra spike and went down like it never happened, Karin stared at sasuke's face and despite her feelings towards him, felt her cheeks heat up like a piece of hot iron.

"Follow me"

Karin said nervously and walked off, annoyed with the thought of being alone with Karin, none the less he followed, they walked side by side and was greeted with all types of reaction, jealousy from the young female nurses who had their eyes on the uchiha ever since he returned, Karin had a smug look on her face as the others glared at her, Gloating in silence at her achievement.

"How long before we reach?"

Sasuke said, jolting Karin from her fantasy world, she immediately blushed and tried to keep cool.

"Just a few more feet"

Karin stopped and turned to a door, she placed her hand on the knob and was about to turn it when sasuke held her wrist, she looked up at him with her mouth slightly opened.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Karin said, close to fainting from the touch of the uchiha.

"There is something i want to discuss with you later"

Karin nodded slowly and sasuke released her hand, there was a click and the door opened and sasuke stepped in.

* * *

><p>Sakura was sitting up in bed watching tv, the machine beside beeped as it monitored her vitals, the drip in her arm felt uncomfortable and she wanted badly to take it out, she hated watching the stupid programs that went on tv, she also hated the way the nurses tried to make her eat when she was full, sakura switched off the tv and lifted up her white shirt and rubbed the spot where her wound was, and was amazed that they had managed to heal it completely without leaving any scar, the only problem was the traces of poison in her bloodstream, even though she was partially immune to all types of poison, this one was new to her. Sakura stared out the window and gazed into the perfect blue sky with small amounts of clouds drifting about, bored, she began playing with her hair, there was a sound outside her door and she paused, there were two people at the door. there was a pause and sakura saw the door open, she saw Karin, and as the door opened more, sasuke uchiha, his black eyes found her, his face cool and calm, sakura began smiling brightly at him and he saw that she was a little pale from blood loss, the bright afternoon sunlight brightened and shone through the glass, bathing sakura in a shaft of light. at that moment, sasuke saw what he was giving up, sakura green eyes seemed to sparkle and her long pink hair was fanned out all over the bed and shone brightly, somehow she had managed to get back her collar, the jewels sparkled brightly lighting up her pretty face, she was like an angel that had fallen into hell and left to be hurt by demons.<p>

"Hi, sasuke-kun"

She said happily and sasuke walked in the room, and found himself unable to look into her eyes, Karin slowly closed the door and walked quietly away.

"Are you ok"

Sasuke walked to the bed and sakura nodded, her green eyes followed him as he walked across the room.

"I am glad i was able to protect you"

Sakura reached out and held his hand and hugged it, sasuke felt her soft skin on his hand and felt regret boil in his gut.

"What did you want to see me for"

Sakura blushed and hugged sasuke around his waist and placed her head on his belly, she could feel his pecks beneath his shirt and she sighed in satisfaction.

"i just wanted to ask you if..."

Sakura trailed off and hugged him tighter; she could feel her heart accelerating and the machine began to beep faster.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke stared down on sakura head and felt sorry for her, he knew her love for him was pure and genuine, but he barely felt anything for her.

"No"

Sakura slowly looked up at him, searching for a sign that would indicate that he had feelings for her, there was none, his eyes told her that he wasn't lying, sakura felt the tears coming and she let them run, sorrow she never knew welled up inside of her, she held sasuke tighter and buried her face into his shirt, sakura began sobbing and sasuke hated himself at that moment, it seems all he could do was make her feel pain, he sat down on the bed and she pushed her face in his chest.

"I don't understand...i would gladly die to show you my love for you"

Sasuke sighed and felt his hands moving on their own, he hugged sakura and she gasped, she stared at him, sakura didn't know what was happening, but she felt powerless under his prowess and she let herself be pulled into his chest.

"I am sorry, sakura"

Sasuke said, he could feel her heart racing like a frightened child, sakura closed her eyes as he let his head rest on her shoulder.

"I am sorry for making you cry all the time, it seems all i can do is hurt you"

"That is not true"

Sakura said in protest, she couldn't believe sasuke was actually apologizing to her.

"I have constantly hurt you...and naruto, all because of me, you were hurt today"

Sasuke began sobbing, his shoulders shook as he let out years of anger, pain and loneliness that had gathered up in him the past nine years, sasuke felt his eyes burn as his damaged tear glands began releasing blood instead of tears, they dripped on the white sheet and spread outwards, sakura could feel his pain and she began tried to comfort him with words, seeing sasuke like this was heart wrenching.

"Don't worry, sasuke-kun"

Sasuke continued to cry silently, he tried to pull himself together but everything was coming out now.

"I know what it feels like to hurt someone else, i too have hurt others, and i know how it feels, i know we are not perfect, so please stop crying, i love you sasuke-kun, i would gladly do anything for you, i will gladly share all your pain, your dreams, fears and suffering"

Sasuke fought to pull himself together, breaking down in front of was sakura was beyond pathetic he stood up and turned his back on sakura, he regained his composure and wiped the blood off his face, he could feel the sticky liquid on his hand and he wiped it off.

"I don't deserve you, sakura"

"What do you mean?"

Sakura felt the tears and was determined not to cry, she needed to be strong for her and sasuke's sake.

"I am a horrible person, i have killed so many people, so many i can't even count, even after the war, i have continue to kill, innocents, team members"

Sasuke turned his head around to look at her, he knew he was hurting her with his empty words, but he didn't care, sakura was lost for words as he revealed his darkest secrets, hoping that would scare her, but he knew sakura and knew it was a weak threat.

"I can help you"

"Help me how?"

Sasuke said quietly, his sharingan flared in his eyes and sakura felt fear grip her like a cold dead hand.

"Please stop sasuke...you're scaring me"

"I have something important to attend to"

"wait!"

Sakura shouted and sasuke took two steps towards the door and for a wild moment, she thought she had gotten through to him.

"Please don't leave"

Sakura began wrestling with the tears that was threatening to burst forth, her vision was steadily getting hazy and she knew it was any minute now before she began crying again.

"Please don't leave me..."

"We are not meant to be together, sakura, you deserve someone better than me"

"No, i don't want anybody else but you"

A helpless feeling invaded her heart, she could feel the finality in his sasuke's voice, her dream with being by sasuke's side seemed hopeless and void.

"i will never love you, sakura"

To sakura, the world faded in a blurry haze of light as tears blinded her, her heart beat once and a indescribable feeling latched into her stomach, it was unlike anything she had ever felt, sasuke knew he was making her feel pain and he bit his lip and continued to the door, his ways of killing people were always harsh, but it's was necessary for her sake.

"Leave me alone from now on"

Sasuke expected to hear crying but there was none, her silence was worse than her sobbing and he quickly stepped out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"The shinobi that attacked you today have been questioned by the anbu and we have discovered some unsettling news"<p>

Naruto stared silently at shikamaru, he could feel a migraine coming on and he didn't want to deal with this, he had too much to deal with today and to hear bad new would only make his head explode like a rotting pumpkin, the curtains were drawn over the huge windows for privacy, the darkened room bothered naruto, he wanted to see the sunlight and feel the cool wind on his skin.

"Unsettling how?"

Naruto asked, barely able to control the impatience in his voice, he could feel what was about to come and he braced himself for it.

"They are assassins, hired to take out Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto let out a slow breath, barely surprised at this.

"Who hired them to do this?"

"We haven't found out as yet, it seems that they won't reveal anything about the person that hired them"

"I see"

"But other groups are getting involved in it"

"Others like who?"

Shikamaru paused and turned his face away, naruto could see that he was seething inside.

"The ROOT anbu have joined in the investigation and have already taking over most of the normal anbu headquarters

"What? But I didn't give them any order of that sort"

"The acting captain of squad one has taken it upon himself to act on the orders of the feudal lords"

"And who is this captain"

Naruto said getting up, he threw on his hokage robes and shikamaru looked away.

"It is…Sarutobi konohamaru"

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt like letting off some killing the uzumaki brat, not killing the assassins was making him feel unstable inside, he stood on the first hokage's head and stared across the entire village, he had come so close to wipe out konoha, yet here he was, in it and being led around like a dog on a short chain, sasuke felt his inside burn with the legendary uchiha hatred, his powers threatened to explode, the susano'o whispered inside his head, begging to be released and wreak havoc on everything in sight, sasuke felt his sharingan activate by itself and he knew he was losing control, he could feel a steady burning in his head and he forced his eyes shut, he fell to his knees and placed his face in his hands, the ameterasu tried to force itself out and sasuke suppressed a whimper of pain when blood began flowing from his eyes, it became unbearable and sasuke ground his teeth.<p>

"Fuck…this"

Sasuke ground out, fighting to get his emotions under control, suddenly itachi's smiling face came into his mind and he heard him speak the words he heard six years ago.

"I love you, sasuke"

Hinata's face came beside itachi's and he felt himself calming down, she smiled sweetly at him and he could feel his heart melting.

"I love you, sasuke-kun"

Sasuke felt the voice in his head fade and the burning lessened until it became a distant memory; he slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the clear blue sky.

"Brother…hinata…you two are the only persons that can keep me from going insane".


	13. Anger and pain

Chapter thirteen updated

* * *

><p>The evening wore on and sasuke was feeling tired, his neck ached from over stimulated nerves and his eyes felt like popping out of his skull, he stared out of his window and almost cried, the pressure of everything was weighting his mind and body down, the thought of sakura almost dying today, to save him made him feel ridiculous, after all, he could have deflected the chakra senbon with ease.<p>

"What's wrong with everyone..."

Sasuke turned his back on the beautiful setting sun and walked towards his blade that was lying on his bed carelessly, sasuke narrowed his eyes and took it up, feeling more comfortable with the cold hilt in his hand, sasuke examined the blade and began twirling the katana between his fingers, his face face remained cool and calm, even though the reality of one mistake could end up maiming him for life, using years of skill, sasuke grabbed the hilt and sheated his blade in one swift motion, suddenly angry, sasuke bit his lips as the memory of his teammate, bloodied and dying in his arms, hit him like a kunai to the brain, he stared around his room and felt like a trapped animal.

"Naruto"

Sasuke though, he gently activated his mongekyo sharingan and vanished in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in his office wallowing in anger, since shikamaru had gone home, naruto felt close to going out of control, twice he had to surpress the kyuubi cloak, now he stared down at the wooden desk, his confusion was mounting steadily and he felt like puking, his head pounded harshly from the pressure he was trying to keeping in, then he sensed powerful chakra far away in the village, soon the chakra source vanished and he scoffed in annoyance when the chakra came so close it seemed to choke him, he slowly lifted his head and stared up at sasuke's dark face, his red eyes glowed like hot coals and naruto stared back with mildly interested eyes, sasuke was expelling a murderous aura which made naruto realized how much he resembled itachi when he was like this.<p>

"What is it, sasuke?"

Naruto said, his tone was cold and dead, the eyes of sasuke glowed more brightly in the darkened room and naruto felt the uchiha's chakra change into something unlike anything he ever felt, sasuke didn't answer, the only sound heard was his katana being drawn slowly out of it's sheath, naruto narrowed his eyes as sasuke held the blade at the tip of his nose, he could feel the sharp point, that if pushed, even a fraction more, could bore into his head, even though it was a bluff, naruto couldn'd help feeling the icy hands of fear clutch at his heart.

"Give me permission to hunt and kill the persons that attacked us earlier"

Sasuke tone was low and even, indicating that he wasn't going to take no for a answer naruto closed his eyes and chose his answer carefully

"no"

sasuke's chakra rose frightningly and the blade crashed into the desk, naruto kept his eyes closed despite the ice that had formed in his gut, sasuke had got immensely scary and the hokage had to clench his fist to keep himself from trembling.

"Even if you wanted to, you would first have to go through the ROOT anbu..."

"I don't give a fuck about that"

Sasuke finally said, he drew his sword of the wood slowly and let it dangle at his side, naruto noticed how tight he was gripping the blade and sighed, he slowly got up out of his chair and faced the uchiha glowing eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me"

Naruto said and the kyubi slit pupils appeared in his blue eyes, his eyes turned red and he glared back at the uchiha, sasuke didn't even blink, naruto after all, wasn't that scary.

"You dare brandish your borrowed powers at me"

Sasuke said and naruto felt chills run up his spine, sasuke was getting difficult to deal with and naruto knew he had to put him in his place.

* * *

><p>Hinata was sitting in her bed with staring at the beautiful sunset, she had heard about what had happened to sakura because of sasuke, and guilt was setting in, she knew that sakura had strong feelings for the uchiha, yet here she was, running around with him, behind everbody's back, she thought of naruto and felt ashamed.<p>

"What am i doing?"

She thought miserably, she was so caught up with sasuke that she didn't stop to consider the feeling of others.

"But still..."

Hinata felt her chest and blushed, the moments she had been spending with sasuke was the best she could ever remember, she lay on her back and was overcome by fatigue, clan meetings and paper work were really difficult work.

"Oh what the hell"

Hinata was drifting off into the deep pools of sleep when she sensed two powerful chakra which erased the notion of sleep from her mind and body, her throat felt dry and she tried to swallow.

"Naruto...and sasuke-kun?"

* * *

><p>Naruto walked around the desk and went straight up to sasuke until they were almost touching each other, sasuke cocked his head and the smell of ozone invaded naruto's nose, sasuke's blade was already tinged with electricity, smirking naruto placed one hand behind him and grabbed the hilt of his kunai.<p>

"Sasuke, as the hokage i order you to..."

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence, sasuke's sword was already coming at him with deadly speed and power, naruto grimaced and used his kunai to deflect it, there was a large shower of sparks and naruto skated back, suddenly, sasuke was up in his face with a chidori on his hand: naruto dipped under his hand and did a spin kick, his boot connected with sasuke's belly and sasuke grunted in pain and jumped back.

"Stand down"

Naruto said in his deep tone, and dropped into a stance, he could feel the kyuubi in him being aroused, pumping chakra into his reserves.

"Don't go ordering me around, like a dog"

Sasuke said calmly, a streak of electricity ran across his blade and he rushed naruto, naruto realized talking would be useless he called on the kyuubi cloak on his body and rushed forward, sasuke raised his sword and brought it slashing down, naruto saw it, thrust his kunai at sasuke's chest, naruto felt someone grab his wrist and twist it until he was forced to let go of the kunai, sasuke eyes opened in surprised as his sword was grabbed, and held with immense stength.

"What are the two of you doing?"

Hinata held up her head and looked from sasuke to naruto, the veins in her eyes throbbed heavily like a beating heart, naruto stared in surprise at her sudden appearance and looked away in shame, he slowly de-activated his cloak and hinata let go his hand, sasuke tried to draw his blade out of her hand, but the chakra on her palms held his blade like glue, sasuke was close to releasing his ameterasu when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on, Sasuke-san"

lee said, his fingers dug into sasuke's shoulder, sasuke turned around his head and stared into the black eyes of the jonin.

"If you try to do that, you will die here"

Lee's voice had a tone that indicated that he meant what he said, sasuke was getting annoyed by the interruptions today, he turned around his head and his eyes met with hinata's, her eyes pleaded with him to stop.

"Please, sasuke-kun"

She said in her soft voice, laced with emotion, sasuke felt his rage being sapped as he stared into her face, his grip on the katana became slack and his sharingan tomoe vanished. rock lee smirked and let go of the uchiha's shoulder, hinata let go of his katana and sasuke quickly rammed it into the table in anger, a flurry of paper flew up, all of naruto neatly organized paperwork was lying on the floor, naruto pressed his lip into a thin line and stared at it, then at hinata, his eyebrows raised high, she was wearing a mesh shirt which revealed her huge boobs and pale skin her, her forehead protector was tied around her neck and her hair was stringy and loose, her pants was tight, revealing her sweet waistline, sasuke began to notice her appearance and stared openly at her, rock lee also noticed, and began staring, entranced by what he was seeing, hinata felt the eyes and turned to look at them, her face was tinge with pink when she realized what they were staring at.

"H-hey?"

Hinata stammered in embarrestment, she tried to cover her chest with her hands, then came the sound of running in the hallway, thankfully, everyone attention was diverted to the door and hinata sighed in relief, ino came with a katana and skated to a stop.

"Hokage-sama are you..."

Her voice died in her throat as she stared at the scene before her, shikamaru came in and flipped on the switch , fluoroscent light bathed the room and hinata felt exposed once more.

"What is going on up here?"

Shikamaru said, when he saw the persons, he stuffed his hands into his pockets to hide his trembling fingers, the chakra he had felt earlier was terrifying huge, sasuke glared at him and drew his sword out of the desk and turned his back to them.

"I am leaving"

"Wait"

Sasuke remained silent as he waited for naruto to speak.

"I know how you feel, sasuke, and believe me, you ways of doing things is...ineffective and reckless"

Sasuke felt disgusted, at naruto and the others in the village, he always hated people who tried to control his life and actions.

"We shall see"

Sasuke said coldly, he looked back at the group of shinobi that were staring at him as if he had suddenly grown another head, hinata eyes met with his and she could see the pain and sadness in his eyes, then he was gone, leaving the shinobi to think about what he had said.

"What a crazy ass guy"

lee said finally his, he rubbed his neck and licked his dry lips, he flexed his muscles and vanished in a puff of smoke, hinata stared at the spot where sasuke had stood, tears beaded her eyes and she wiped them away, naruto reached for her hand and drew her into a hug, she held her tears at bay and let herself be comforted by the uzumaki.

"Everything will be ok"

Naruto said in his deep voice and hinata knew he was lying to her and himself.

* * *

><p>The last trace of the sunset was vanishing from the horizon, already the stars were sparkling beautifully in the dark lavender sky, sakura was in the hospital ward staring out into space, the room, once lit with crimson light now bathed her in dim lavender light, she drew the sheets around her when she saw a dark figure leaping across the rooftops of konoha, even from afar she could tell who it was.<p>

"Sasuke-kun"

Sakura held down her head and stared at her sheet that had sasuke's bloody tears on them, soon her own fell and mingled with his, for the first time in her life, sakura felt lost.

"Oh god!"

Sakura sobbed out, the harsh and final truth made her eyes gush more salty liquid.

"I want...to die...

* * *

><p>(AN)<p>

yeah, after reading through the previous chapter 13, i decided to replace it with another...yeah that is all.


	14. Chapter 14

For those who didn't know, chapter thirteen has been updated, so i would recommend that you read it before this chapter

* * *

><p>Hinata walked up to sasuke's door, the moonlight filtered through a glass and into the apartment building hallway, casting a pale ghostly glow on the surroundings and hinata heart beat hard once and she knocked on the door, the sound resounded loudly in the empty hall and she almost ran away, hearing nothing but the sound of her blood pulsing against her eardrums, hinata turned to go when the sound of a latch being pulled caught her attention, the hinges squeaked softly as the door opened and she turned around, sasuke stood looking at her with half closed eyes, the sudden glare blinded her and she shielded her sensitive orbs, soon her eyes adjusted to the light and she took a step forward.<p>

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke blinked in surprise at the sight of hyuuga hinata at his door and placed his hand on his hip.

"Why are you here so late, it's almost 4 in the morning"

"Gomen, but i really wanted to see you"

"Oh?"

"Do you, mind if i come in?"

Hinata said softly and began fidgeting with her finger, she thought she had dropped the habit after the war, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Sure"

Sasuke replied and stepped aside to let her enter, sasuke stared down on her head top as she passed him and smiled.

"This could be good"

He thought and closed the door, the moment he turned around, hinata was already pressing up against him, sasuke went along and placed his hands on her waist, their lips met and sasuke began melting, the nerves in his back tingled and a sweet europhic feeling welled up inside of him as hinata's tongue probed into his mouth, hinata arched into him and sasuke was close to losing control, but before that could happen he broke the kiss and hinata eyes flew open, she was enjoying the moment and she moved in for a second kiss.

"Hold on"

Sasuke said and held her shoulders, hinata swallowed in disappointment and stared at him with hungry eyes, sasuke stared at her cute face which was tinge with pink, her delicious scent wafted into his nose and his eyes caught the deep hallows of her throat and he lowered his head on her shoulder and run his tongue along her slender neck, he could feel the rhythmic pulse of her jugular vein and he gently bit her.

"S-sasuke-kun"

Hinata whispered heatedly and sasuke smirked at how sensitive she was, sasuke scooped her up into his strong arms, still sucking on her skin, he walked into the darkened hallway and skillfully maneuvered his way to the bathroom and into the huge shower, his feet touched the cold tiles and sasuke lowered the girl onto the floor, thankfully, the moon was shining and sasuke could see her clearly, she latched on to him once more, sasuke slowly took off his shirt and she felt her cheeks tingle as she stared at his hard chest, hinata grabbed the bottom of her shirt and drew it slowly over her head, the moonlight made her skin glow eerie white, Sasuke couldn't believe that a person had such angelic charms, he turned on the water and felt goose bumbs on his skin, hinata smiled at the Uchiha and walked up to him until their bodies were pressed up against each other.

"I never knew I was coming to shower"

Hinata whispered and looked up into his cool handsome face and wrapped her hands around his back and buried her face into his neck, Sasuke didn't answer her, but felt his heart speeding up at the closeness and warmth of her body.

"Hinata"

Sasuke said calmly and lowered his head onto her shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I love you..."

Hinata closed her eyes tightly at the emotions that swam around in her gut, hot tears burned her eyes, which were immediately washed away by the cold, unrelenting water.

"I love you too...Sasuke-kun"

* * *

><p>A hooded figure walked along the empty streets of konoha with quick steps, the person quickly hid in a alley as a small group of ANBU black ops soared overhead. when the chakras had vanished, the person chuckled softly and continued on his way, after a minute of walking, the person stopped in konoha square and scanned the area, the person smiled darkly under his hood and made quick hand signs.<p>

"Summoning jutsu"

A small cloud of smoke blew up into the air, a figure moved in the smoke and mui stepped back.

"Are we going to strike now?"

A deep voice rumbled and the person stepped out of the smoke, grinning in his tattered cloak, his eyes took on a crazed look and mui narrowed his eyes and wondered if brainwashing the Uchiha's former teammate was a good idea.

"No, it's to early, if we attack now, it will attract unwanted attention"

The madman's chakra flared like a flame and his eyes glowed yellow, then it was gone, mui hands shook visibly and he cursed in his mind at the fear he felt, jugo at times, could get wild and out of control at any moment, and he wondered how the Uchiha had managed to keep him in check.

"What do you mean?"

jugo said coldly and ice crystals formed in mui's belly as a red mass began moving across his face like fire and it made the crazy nin look more like a demon than a man.

"The Uchiha will be expecting another attack, it is best if we-"

Mui didn't get to finish his sentence because jugo was charging at him full speed, mui leapt up into the air and did quick hand signs.

"DEMONIC ROPE!

Blue chakra tendrils shot out of the ground and flew at jugo.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

jugo yelled and dodged a chakra rope that slammed into the ground beside him and pulverized it, another one arrowed at him and he jumped, two more shot at him and wound itself around his belly and sent him high into the air, then slammed him into the ground, a huge explosion shook the area and a shower of rock flew up into the air, mui landed on the ground and sheilded his face to prevent dust from going into his eyes, he knew he had seconds to leave before the ANBU had them surrounded , the rest of the chakra tendrils went forward like snakes and wound themselves around the limp body and lifted him up into the air, the ropes brought him close to him and he stared at the slack mouth and closed eyes, a line of blood ran between his face and he sighed, one day, he would probably end up killing this man, the ropes tightened and mui began sinking into the ground with jugo.

* * *

><p>(1 hour later)<p>

"This is getting more serious, hokage-sama"

The hyuuga said, neji stared down at the man whose blank face indicated that he was probably treating the situation lightly.

"I know, neji"

"Then why aren't you mobilizing our troops?"

Shikamaru looked from neji to Naruto and sighed, it was a funny sight really, Naruto face had taken on the impassiveness of a warrior that had seen death many times, and neji own had a childlike panic that almost made him laugh.

"Naruto-sama, if we don't act now, more lives will be lost"

Naruto got up and turned his back on his friends and stared into the almost starless sky, which indicated that morning was coming.

"I will be going alone"

Naruto said, thinking about getting revenge on the man that hospitalized sakura.

"Why is that"

Neji asked suspiciously, but Naruto didn't answer him.

"Even if you do go alone, who would protect you from danger?"

Naruto sighed and turned to face his friends, who stared back at him with cold, blank eyes.

"I have someone to help me"

"And that person is?"

Shikamaru asked slowly and Naruto grimaced.

"Uchiha...Sasuke".

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in heaven, hinata's soft lips and pale creamy skin had him under a spell he didn't want to be released from, at least, not at the moment, soon, his lungs began to burn for oxygen and they slowly broke apart, panting and sweating.<p>

"I think it's time for you to go"

Sasuke said and hinata looked at him quizzically.

"why?"

she asked and Sasuke blinked at her question.

"Because, I have business to attend to"

He said calmly and hinata frowned at his response.

"Can't you just stay with me today?"

She asked in her soft and cute voice and sasuke thought about staying.

"No, as a matter of fact, I have to get going"

Sasuke said slowly and sat on the edge of his bed, and turned his head to look at her, the sheet covered her lowered half, hiding her sexy curves and long legs, her long indigo hair fanned out on the bed and her face was lightly stained by a blush, Sasuke turned his head back around and slowly stood up, then walked out of the room.

"Fine, be that way then"

Hinata said, pouting, she lay back down on the bed and smiled.

"You idiot, it's because I love you so much that I don't kick your ass right now"

Sasuke was taking another bath, this time, freezing water gushed out of the shower head and made his nerves tingle, he reached for the soap and lathered it over his body, washing off hinata's scent off him, if Naruto or kiba were to smell her on him, then it would raise some uncomfortable questions, sasuke swollowed spit and sighed as the traces of hinata lingered in his mouth.

"So annoying"

* * *

><p>"what did you say?"<p>

Naruto calm blue eyes met Sasuke's dark one, the sun had just risen and was lighting the village, already the sounds of the villagers working were heard.

"We will go and hunt down the persons that attacked us yesterday, and place them into custody"

"custody?"

Sasuke asked, visibly irritated at the thought of sparing those who attacked him, Naruto studied Sasuke's tight black shirt and wondered how he moved his arms.

"Yes, we do not go around killing people because of revenge"

Naruto could sense the Uchiha annoyance, but he didn't care, he was in charge and wasn't going to be intimidated by Sasuke.

"At least, you don't do it"

Sasuke said and Naruto narrowed his eyes, there was a long pause and naruto could feel the tension building.

"I don't have the time, to fight with you, Sasuke"

the Uchiha smirked at Naruto's response and turned his back.

"Then what are you waiting for"

Sasuke turned to go and Naruto got up out of his chair and took of his hokage clothes, revealing brown skin that was lined with muscles, Naruto saw Sasuke looking and felt his cheeks tingle, he walked to a filing cabinet and quickly opened it and took out his sage clothes and clumsily threw it on.

"time to go"

Sasuke nodded and the two shinobi vanished from the room in a heartbeat.


	15. Sparks

Sorry for the wait, been working on a other story

* * *

><p>Haruno sakura sat on her bed and stared out the window at the village, her dull green eyes stared down on her arm, which had a white plastic strip around her wrist, which bore her name and ward number on it, sakura sighed and ran her hands down the white hospital shirt to the spot where her injury was, there was a slight cramp in her belly and she looked across the room, at the table piled high with pink flowers, candy and get well cards, she sighed and got up, walked to the table and stared at the pile of gifts she didn't really need, she picked up a pile of cards and walked back to her bed and sat on the clean sheets, she took up a pink one and opened it, and opened her eyes in surprise and awe, sai had done a painting for her, a woman wearing a red and white kimono, standing in a bamboo grove, he had clearly outdone himself, making the painting as detailed as possible, on the other side of the card was her name written in blue-green letters, a small smile lit up her face and she put the card down, and took up a purple colored card with the hyuuga crest stamped on it, her eyes narrowed as she opened it, Hinata's neat hand writing filled her eyes, a bold, "Please get better soon, sakura chan" was written with large letters that filled up the entire card, a delicious smell wafted from the paper, burning hate filled her up and sakura slowly crushed it in her palm, then threw the crumpled paper across the room, the other one was a simple black card, and sakura almost skipped it, curiosity filled her up and she took it up and slowly opened it, warm tears filled her eyes as she stared at sasuke and naruto's signatures, written in tiny scrawls, on the other side of the card was a picture of the uchiha and naruto, naruto was shirtless, revealing his tanned skin and muscular chest, a large grin was plasteyred on his face and he had his arm around sasuke's shoulder, who, was wearing a black shirt, he had a irritated expression on his pale face and sakura smiled, his long black hair was done in a pony tail, loose strands of hair gracefully framed his handsome face and sakura bottom lip trembled as she took the picture out of the card, sorrow poured into her heart and tears ran down her face.<p>

"Oh god, sasuke...why can't we be together?"

* * *

><p>Two shinobi leaped through the trees at inhuman speeds, red and orange eyes burning with focus as they streaked through the trees, the cool afternoon wind rippled across naruto face and he felt his eyes water, he looked over at sasuke and a small graced his lips.<p>

"It's been a while since we went on a mission, huh?, sasuke"

Naruto said and sasuke slowly looked at him, a smirk came on his face as he landed on a brach and propelled himself forward.

"Yeah, it's almost like when we were genin"

Naruto felt his spirits rise when he realized that and a wave of nostalgia passed over him.

"Only if sakura was here with us, then it would be like old times"

At the mention of sakura, sasuke's smirk slowly disappeared, naruto saw the reaction and narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you resent sakura, sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked at the question and picked up speed, naruto easily kept pace with him until the wind whistled in their his ears, naruto felt the conversation had come to an end and he began to focus on their journey.

"I don't resent her"

Sasuke said coldly and naruto jolted out of his thoughts.

"It's just that, she is not my type of girl"

Naruto blinked in surprise at sasuke's reply and a dozen question exploded into his head.

"So, this girl you have, what is she like?"

The beautiful face of hinata flashed in his head and sasuke felt his heart rate increase, naruto felt sasuke chakra spike crazy and he tensed, sasuke looked at naruto and made a sudden stop on a branch, naruto zipped past him like a orange streak, ruffling his ponytail, naruto landed on a branch a few feet from him and turned to look at sasuke, sasuke turned around and stared into the direction in which they were coming from, a soft wind blew through the tree and sasuke reached behind him and grab the hilt of his katana.

"What is it, sasuke?"

Naruto said and sasuke remained silent, unmoving like a statue. then he turned his head around slowly, his sharingan blazing like fire.

"we are being followed"

* * *

><p>Hinata opened the door a crack and peeped out, the apartment hallway was empty, a rush of relief ran through her and she slowly opened the door and stepped out, she was yet wearing sasuke clothes, a black t-shirt with the fire symbol in the back, she looked up and down the hall and smiled, getting out without being spotted was going to be a breeze, she turned to the window and leapt up on the sill, she stared at the village below her and dived off the window ledge, she fell like a stone, the apartment level she jumped from was really high and she felt the wind blinding her as she descended to the ground, hinata closed her eyes as the ground rushed quickly up at her, she effortless twisted her flexible body and a second later, she felt her feet touch the hard ground, the villagers who were walking on the road were startled to see her appear suddenly in their midst.<p>

"Hinata-sama?"

A man said and hinata looked at him, blank white eyes stared back her, a young hyuuga male was standing before her wearing a chunin shirt, a hyuuga.

"What is it?"

Hinata said licking her pink lips and the man blushed.

"Hiashi-sama sent me to find you"

"Oh?"

Hinata said, fighting to remain calm and cool.

"Hai hinata-sama"

Hinata felt her neck back prick and she a shadow fell over her, she slowly turned around her head, neji calm face stared down on her and she felt a small tinge of terror in her belly, even though his face was calm, hinata could tell that he was seething inside.

"Where have you been, hinata?"

Neji's deep voice growled in her ears and she flinched from the voilence in his tone, hinata took a step back and swallowed, afraid.

* * *

><p>The sound of sasuke's blade being drawn out of it's sheath made naruto's heart pump faster, dumping vast amount of adrenaline into his blood.<p>

"How many of them are there?"

Naruto asked, sasuke sighed.

"four"

Sasuke said staring ahead of him.

"How far away"

"About two miles"

Naruto blinked and wondered how he hadn't sensed them before, sasuke's hair swayed gently and he smirked, finally some release, naruto sensed his excitement and felt disturbed, naruto blinked and was going to say something but sasuke was gone.

Sasuke dropped out of a tree and landed on a branch, the four shinobi that had been tailing them stopped as the uchiha appeared in front of them with his sword drawn, sasuke black eyes looked at the unfamiliar male faces with hidden rain head band, they were wearing chuunin outfits, complete with swords across their back, one of them stepped forward.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

The man said loudly, sasuke gripped his sword handle tightly until he felt his knuckles crack.

"Yes"

The moment sasuke spoke, a blade came swinging at his neck with deadly power, the man grey eyes dug burned with hate and sasuke swung his sword and a shower of sparks almost blinded him as the blades connected, the man swiped at him again, and sasuke ducked under it, and slashed upwards with his katana, he felt the sword slicing through bone, flesh and gristle and a devilish smile came on his face as the man screamed in agony as his blood sprayed out, his intestines spilled out and fell to the ground, adrenaline surged sasuke's limbs, and he lost all control, the man staggered on the branch, blood and intestines coming out of his stomach.

"No wait, please..."

The man rasped and sasuke walked up to him slowly, relishing the feel of the blood lust that raged through him. a dozen kunai rained down on him and sasuke deflected them easily and jumped of the branch, another rain shinobi was coming at him with incredible speed, his sword sliding out of the case, sasuke felt his foot connect with the bark of another tree and he shot at the shinobi, suddenly, there was a screeching sound from above and he looked up.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto's rasengan hit the man in his back and sasuke heard a sickening crack as the man spine broke with the force naruto was bringing down upon him, there was a loud explosion and a bright blue light as the rasengan hit into the ground with the shinobi, the shockwave tore out a couple of trees out of the ground and sasuke covered his face as dust blew up, sasuke landed on a branch and his eyes widened in surprise as the dust cleared, naruto was bent over the shinobi, whose back had a large gaping hole in it, naruto drew out his hand out of the man's insides and blood dripped off it like water, naruto slowly straightened up and looked up at sasuke with angry slitted eyes, the two shinobi were slowly back away as they stared at their dead comrades, sasuke saw the movements and vanished and appeared in front them, his mangetsu sharingan glowing like a hot iron, the older looking shinobi eyes widened in terror and he turned to run, a sizzling sound filled the air as the chidori came on his hand, sasuke reached the man in less than a second and rammed the chidori through the man, his hand went in easily and sasuke fingers found his beating heart and with a squeeze, crushed it, the other shinobi saw his chance to escape and was about to jump away when the hokage appeared in front of him, naruto slowly descended onto the branch and stared into the shinobi eyes, who had began to cry.

"Now"

Naruto said and the man flinched at the hokage's deep voice.

"Tell me you sent you, or, die right now"

"Or"

Sasuke said and he held the shinobi's neck from behind and began squeezing it tightly.

"I can torture you mind until you bleed from every hole in your body

* * *

><p>yeah, un-beta'd and all.<p> 


	16. Assassination

Hey guys, sorry I took this long to update my story, but ever since neji died, I had been struggling to write another chapter, since he was to play an important role in the whole story, but now I have modified the story a bit, so here is another chapter.

Disclaimer- I do no own Naruto

The shinobi that they had apprehended didn't want to talk, it had been a big mistake on his part, as he was now learning, by sasuke sharingan, naruto watched with little interest as the uchiha continued to torture the man, it had been an hour since they had stopped and naruto was losing his patience, sasuke was taking too long to extract Intel from this shinobi, the uzumaki was about to tell sasuke to give up, when the uchiha blinked once and blood ran down the right side of his face, a couple droplets fell of his face and onto the grass, the shinobi he was holding up in the air, drew a ragged breathe and closed his bloodshot eyes, a slight wind blew through the forest and naruto pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on and walked into the clearing where sasuke was standing, the uchiha let go off the shinobi shirt and the man fell to the ground with a dull thud, lifeless as a marionette.

"So what did you got from him?"

Naruto asked, staring down at the contorted face of the shinobi.

"Not much, he was really persistent"

Sasuke replied, lifting his hand to his face to wipe away the drying blood from his face.

"So what Intel did you receive from him"

Sasuke waited a couple of seconds before answering the Hokage, sasuke turned away from naruto, thinking.

"They were hired to assassinate someone"

Sasuke said and naruto felt a small twinge of fear race through his gut, he knew that sasuke was going to say something like that

"They were here to assassinate me and you"

Naruto felt a slightly at eased, he knew that anyone trying to assassinating the Uchiha and him would be end up dead.

"There is more"

Sasuke said with a passive tone, and naruto felt anxiety arise in him, sasuke stared into the tree, trying to find small patches of the blue sky, a chilly wind rushed below the trees, ruffling his hair and naruto's cloak, sasuke turned his head to look at naruto, the man was intently staring at him, his whiskered markings on his face gave him a feral look, it was looking at the kyubi itself.

"Hyuga Hinata is also on their list"

Hinata though she would be in trouble when she reached home wearing sasuke's clothes, again, but thankfully, her father was not in the house, she silently walked to her room, if anyone were to see her wearing the uchiha clothes, , just the thought of someone finding that she and sasuke were hooking up made her belly churn in dread, Hinata pushed open her door and stepped in, then quickly closed it and locked it behind her, Hinata grabbed the bottom of her shirt and drew it over her head, sasuke's scent wafted into her nostril, it was like a numbing drug, Hinata immediately felt her knees go weak, she went over to her bed and sat down, Hinata bundled up the shirt and brought it up to her face, sasuke's delicious scent assaulted her senses, coupled with the memories from last night, Hinata felt like she had died and gone to heaven, an overwhelming love for the uchiha rose up inside her chest and she made up her mind, she would break off the relationship with naruto, she knew he would probably be upset by it, but she didn't care at this point, getting sasuke was the only thing that mattered Hinata placed the shirt on the bed and got up, she knew well that she had a whole day full of work ahead , after all, she hadn't been doing most of her duties, Hinata felt annoyed with the tasks of a clan leader, they were sometimes unnecessary and time consuming, Hinata yawned and stretched, first, she would take a bath and eat breakfast.

The forest was just a green and brown blur as naruto and sasuke raced back to konoha with inhuman speed, sasuke wanted to say something to naruto, but that will have to wait, but right now, Hinata was top priority, the thought of someone killing the only woman he ever loved was frightening, it made him uneasy and sweaty, but he managed to keep his face under control, sasuke activated his sharingan and tightened his grip on his katana, sasuke smirked at how soft he was went it came to her, sasuke started to push ahead of naruto who looked at sasuke with surprise, he had never seen his friend so concerned about anybody else except him and sakura, despite the situation, naruto began to smirk, it seems the uchiha was coming to his sense and was starting to move away from his lonely path and accepting people in his life, naruto bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows, the mental image of Hinata lying dead in her home didn't appeal to him at all, and if anyone was to harm her, he just didn't know what he would do.

"Fuck this"

Naruto thought as he stepped on a branch and shot off.

Hinata stared out the window at the village outside that was bathed in bright sunlight, she could hear the gleeful voice of children and people on the streets below through the thin glass pane that separated her from the world outside, Hinata tore her eyes from the world outside and looked down on the large mahogany desk that had unsigned documents on it.

"This bites"

Hinata said in her mind and started working, unaware of the developing situation outside her small room.

Two shinobi appeared on a large building top in the middle of konoha, both wearing skull mask and black cloaks with red stripes on the shoulder, they both looked at each other and nodded, they were here for one purpose only, to assassinate the leader of the Hyuga clan at all cost, using yesterday incident as a distraction, they had managed to make the uchiha and the Hokage leave the village in search of the attackers, who, probably have long left the fire country by now.

The two looked around at the huge sprawling village and smirked, konoha was indeed a beautiful place, surrounded by huge mountains and lush vegetation, one of them turned to look at the Hokage tower that was in the distance, that was covered in shadows from the huge stone face of the now ruling Hokage, a flock of white birds flew past his face, creating a dramatic effect that made his respect grow for the man.

"It's now time to start the operation"

Said the one who was now facing the direction of the Hyuga district, he too was struck with the beauty of the village.

"Yeah"

The two disappeared in a puff of arid, white smoke, and reappeared at the gates of the Hyuga district, people stared at the two strange figures, underneath the mask, the two men were smiling as they reached into their cloaks and withdrew their katana, the steel glowing blue and white as the sunlight made contact with it, chaos, was now about to be wrought down upon the Hyuga clan and the hidden leaf.

They were getting closer to the village, already the familiar landmarks were already appearing in their sights, sasuke opened his eyes switched his sharingan to the mongekyou, immediately, the land turned to blue and white, he scanned ahead, he could detect two unfamiliar chakra sources in the direction of the leaf, sasuke felt his heart pounding hard as he picked up even more speed, naruto sensed it too, he knew these chakra sources, he had encountered them before on mission in the land of iron, just the thought of those two in the hidden leaf was enough to make him worry, naruto felt power surging beside him, and he looked at the uchiha, a crackling, purple energy had begun to engulf the uchiha.

"Susano'o"

Naruto thought in surprise, he looked up and saw the walls of the hidden leaf in the distance, naruto felt his focus straining as he pushed on with demonic speed.

"Just wait on me guys"

Naruto thought and bit his lip, today was going to be one major headache.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, and a large fire ball, accompanied with black smoke, rose out of the village,

"Shit, It has begun"

Naruto thought grimly.


	17. Rescue

Neji was all that remained off the hyuga in the hyuga branch district, already, the civilians had already fled to the main branch district, the burning buildings had begun to collapse and crumble from the fire that ate mercilessly at the wood of the buildings, leaving burning concrete and black smoke, casting the street into angry red glow, Neji stood and faced the two mask men who stood unmoving on the street, staring at him through the eye holes of the unfortunate person's skulls that they were wearing, they were incredibly strong, in a matter of seconds they had managed to take down twenty hyuga jonin with primary ease, despite the heat surrounding him neji felt a cold chill in his gut, their behavior was starting to make him uncomfortable, not once did he hear them speak, not even when a kunai caught one in his gut, he didn't even flinch or show any pain when he drew it out of himself, Neji had heard of shinobi who lost their minds in the war and became mindless killing machines who, either became rouges or mercenaries, killing for money and pleasure, they became known as "Hell's Dogs" because of their viciousness and brutality, Neji narrowed his eyes and dropped in a fighting stance, waiting for them to attack, it came in less than a second, a katana came slashing down towards his head and Neji leapt back, avoiding the deathblow, the next one appeared in his face and jab at his chest, neji saw the attack and side-stepped the blood stained blade.

"Time for a Counter attack"

Neji though and jabbed his chakra filled fingers at the man, who leapt back from the deadly strike, but they weren't letting up, already the other one was performing hand signs at an incredible speed, the man threw back his head and filled his lungs with air, Neji knew he was going to spit another one of those nasty fire balls that had done so much damage to the his home, he knew that kaiten was going to be his only choice, the masked man was getting ready to spit his fire ball at Neji when a horrible screeching filled his ears, Neji looked up and saw in the air, the outlines of Naruto descending with a wind, rasen-shuriken.

"Naruto?"

Neji thought, wondering how the hokage had reached back so soon, the assassin spat his fire ball and it flew towards the hyuga with the speed and ferocity of a freight train, pulverizing what remained of the road, neji was about to begin his kaiten when a large, transparent purple shield made out of chakra landed in front of him, the fire hit the shield with a loud roaring sound that sounded like a volcano erupting and Neji covered his ears and looked behind him and widened his eyes in surprise, , there standing behind him, cloaked in purple energy that looked like a armored giant that had been cut in two, stood uchiha Sasuke, his eyes glowing red from his mongekyou sharingan, he looked very much like a demon than a human.

"RASENGAN"

Naruto yelled and threw the mass of spinning chakra at the two shinobi, who watched the screeching chakra flying at them with indifference, Naruto landed behind the shield as soon the rasengan hit the targets, another deafening explosion shook the ground and the purple behemoth that was protecting them grabbed them with its other hand and Sasuke jumped back with his comrades, away from the maelstrom of spinning wind and chakra that devoured the ground.

"Shit"

Neji said in his mind, amazed by Sasuke and naruto's team work.

"They aren't dead"

Sasuke said and Naruto looked at him, surprised that anyone could have survived that attack, two skeletal hands grew out of the susano'o shoulder and a bow grew out of its fist, a long purple arrow that crackled with electricity materialized in the other hand and the susano'o slowly loaded the bow and aimed it down the street, the thing drew back the bow until the string was taut and vibrating, Neji was lost for words as he watched the susano'o move with amazing dexterity, the free hand let him and Naruto go and the two shinobi drop to the ground, neji immediately turned to Naruto, but it was the hokage who spoke first.

"Get out of this place, tell everyone to stay away from this area for now"

Neji wanted to protest, but looking into naruto's livid blue eyes made him realize that there was no room for argument, even though neji was taller and more imposing, the 22 year old could feel a powerful aura that radiating out of the uzumaki, neji lowered his gaze.

"Hai, hokage-sama"

Neji said and vanished, sasuke's susano'o stood over Naruto, casting a dark shadow over the uzumaki, who looked up at the thing, it was an incredible power to have, not only did it had good defensive power, it had also had means of attacking, Naruto looked in front of him, the dust was slowly blowing away and Naruto was getting impatient, he wanted to do away with these shinobi in a manner of seconds, he knew their power and he feared it, Naruto unbuttoned his hokage robes and threw it aside, wearing only mesh armor, and a necklace he got from tsunade, along with the deadpan look he had acquired years ago, he looked very badass at that moment, Sasuke noticed it and smirked, seems Naruto had gained some well needed maturity, Sasuke turned his gaze away from Naruto and focused on the remnants of Naruto's rasengan, which was dissipating very fast, standing at the exact same spot were the two assassins, not even a small scratch, without hesitation, Sasuke fired the arrow and it cleaved through the air with deadly intent and power, in a split second, the two rouges launched themselves at the arrow and ran on the shaft, the arrow flew into the ground and a huge shockwave went off and pulverized the already ruined earth, throwing rock and debris high into the air, Sasuke opened his eyes in surprise at what he was seeing, not many shinobi had the speed to dodge susano'o's arrow, Sasuke smirked, two arrows appeared in the susano'o hands and he swiftly loaded them at the same time, took aim at the two men hovering in the air and fired, they saw it and as it was about to connect, they twisted their bodies and stepped on it, and using the arrow as a springboard, launched themselves further into the air, Naruto watched with a passive face, they were strong, but now they were going to die by his hands, no one threatened the threatened his village and live, Naruto was just about to attack when he felt Sasuke chakra change, the susano'o started dissipating and Naruto turned his head to look at the uchiha, who had a small smile on his handsome face, which was normally devoid of emotions, Naruto had never seen such a expression on his friend's face, it was quite unnerving ,a chilly wind blew over the ruined ground and ruffled sasuke's long hair,

"What is the matter, Sasuke?"

Naruto asked, and Sasuke looked up at the shinobi who were hovering over their heads.

"This is getting interesting"

Hinata leaned out the window, looking at the destroyed buildings in the distance, the fighting area had grown still and silent, Hinata wondered what had happened, did Naruto and Sasuke defeat their enemies?, Hinata focused her eyes and she saw two figures among the rubble descending to the ground slowly.

"Sasuke"

Hinata thought, she felt her heart beat speed up and she clenched her fist, the thought of facing Naruto in this current situation was extremely difficult, a whirlpool of emotions raced through her chest, she knew she was being selfish.

"But"

Hinata though and turned her head to look at the desk, sasuke's black shirt was on the table where she playing with it, Hinata shook her head and faced the village. She placed her left foot on the window sill, using it as a platform, Hinata blasted herself into the air, flying over building tops in seconds, her hair streamed out behind her and her eyes began to water from the wind, soon gravity dragged her down and she landed on a house top and streaked forward.

"I'm coming, Sasuke"

Hinata was getting closer to them, she could sense their chakra growing more intense the closer she got, Hinata felt a burst of adrenaline as she leapt from building to building, seeing that a section of the hyuga district was completely destroyed, Hinata furrowed her eyebrows in anger, anyone who did this, was going to pay dearly, Hinata saw Naruto and Sasuke standing in a patch of land that was surrounded by what remained of houses and buildings, Hinata stopped at the edge of a building that bordered the area of devastation, Hinata jumped of the building and leapt through the field of rocks that formed a border, naruto heard quick footsteps behind them, the two simultaneously turned around to see Hinata racing towards them, she reached them in seconds and skated to a stop, wearing a simple black shirt and baggy pants, her hair, sleek and shiny as usual, Sasuke was tempted to walk over to where she was and give her a kiss on her soft, pink lips, but he restrained himself, remembering that Naruto didn't know anything about his relationship, the two assassins cocked their heads, what luck, the targets were all lined up for their deaths.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know that this place is dangerous?"

Naruto yelled, and Hinata flinched under his angry eyes, she had never seen him so angry before

"I know, b-but I wanted to help"

Hinata said and she looked at Sasuke, her white orbs pleading with Sasuke to understand.

"Get out of here now, you are no match for these assassins, go back before it is too late"

Sasuke face remained calm and cool as he looked at Naruto and listened to his yelling.

"Let her do what she wants, after all she is the leader of the hyuga clan"

Sasuke said calmly, and he saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes, Naruto looked at the two of them for a while and sighed.

"Fine, but don't blame me if anything happens to you"

Hinata smiled and the three ninja faced the two unmoving figures, their cloaks flapping in the wind like bird wings.

"Let's go"

Naruto said and he ran off with Sasuke and Hinata behind him, the two rogues ran off too coming at them with great speed. Sasuke smirked and activated his sharingan, Hinata byakugan came on and the blue lion head came on her fist, Naruto smirked, knowing the fate that will befall the assassins.

* * *

><p>Yep, Read and Review<p> 


	18. Failed Assassination

Naruto saw a dark blur flew past him and he knew it was Sasuke, the uchiha reached the assassins in less than a second, his sword was a white blur as it cleaved through the air, coming swiftly at assassins heads, the two saw the attack, ducked and slid under the death blow, straightened up and ran towards the hokage and the hyuga, naruto dipped his hand into his pouch, took out a kunai and flung it with incredible power, one of them raised their sword and slashed at the kunai, and it exploded in a shower of sparks, hinata ran past naruto, her fists covered in the blues heads of her lion fist, hinata let loose a barrage of attacks at the assassins who evaded her attacks with incredible flexibility, Sasuke slammed on the brakes and turned, in a flash, a chidori was glowing brightly in his palm, Sasuke crouched low to the ground and the heavy mass of lightning and chakra sent spider web cracks over the ground, naruto held out his hand and a small rasengan swelled up in his palm, hinata kept up her attacks, the two assassins were quick as they managed to evade the hyuga efforts, hinata eyes opened wide as she saw the two dipping into their ninja pouch, in a second, dozens of shuriken came at her with the speed and power of bullets, hinata smirked, she planted her feet on the ground and began spinning, a rotating dome of chakra surrounded her body as she performed the kaiten, the shurikens disappeared in small explosions of metal shards and sparks, the two weaved hand signs and sucked In a large breath of air, suddenly naruto and Sasuke ran past hinata's kaiten, the two of them low to the ground as they raced side by side, Sasuke attacked first with his chidori, he reached within inches of the man before he rammed the chidori forward, Sasuke felt his hand go through skin and organs and he smirked, naruto was next, but it wasn't so easy this time, the assassins read naruto's movements, and sidestepped the uzumaki who rushed past like a rampaging bull.

"Shit"

Naruto thought and tried to turn, a shoe made out of metal slammed across his face and naruto felt his brain slosh around in his head like soup, the rasengan disappeared as he lost focus, and naruto rolled on the ground.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke said and tried to draw out his hand, the assassin grabbed hold of his hand and looked down on him, the skull seemed to be alive as he looked through the dark eyeholes, Sasuke smirked and he felt his eyes burn, blood ran down his face and the man was suddenly covered in black fire, the hands released Sasuke, who jumped away from the burning assassin, Sasuke turned his head to look at the hyuga that was slowing down from her spin, the smell of burning human flesh suddenly filled his nose and he turned around, the assassin was in front of him, his sword came slashing down on the uchiha, who raised his sword to stop it, the force of the attack made the ground under his foot crack and Sasuke struggled to keep the assassin's sword from coming down on him.

"Such strength"

Sasuke thought and furrowed his eyebrows, electricity danced on his blade and he managed to push the sword off his, the man was relentless, he flew at Sasuke with such speed that he had to use his sharingan to keep up with him, their swords clashed countless times and the showers of sparks blinded him, Sasuke jumped back and opened his eyes just in time to see a large fireball racing towards him, Sasuke looked at the incoming thing and a wall of black flames sprung up and the fire ball was immediately absorbed by sasuke's amaterasu, Sasuke felt adrenaline surging into his limb, it has been a while since he had to fight like this, the amaterasu began to die down and Sasuke saw that the assassin was still standing and looking at the uchiha, and Sasuke wondered if the man could even feel pain, the assassin disappeared, and Sasuke calmly looked into the sky, the assassin was coming down on him, trailing arid smoke and wisps of black flames

"Interesting"

Sasuke said and gripped the hilt of his sword tighter and launched himself into the air, electricity surrounded sasuke's body and the two collided, the effects were cataclysmic, shards of electricity descended to the ground and raced along the earth, turning the entire hyuga district dark blue, hinata, who was watching, saw a large tendril of electricity racing towards her quickly and she disappeared, soon, the power began to wane and dissipate, and at the core was Sasuke, held in place by the powerful magnetic field that had suddenly generated in the area, Sasuke floated to the ground slowly, his feet touched the earth and wisp of electricity crackled over his body, hinata materialized a few feet away from the uchiha and looked at him in awe.

"So much power"

Hinata thought, looking into sasuke's sharingan, the air smelled of ozone and a strong gust of wind blew over the earth and hinata covered her eyes to protect them from the dust.

"Hinata"

Sasuke said and she began to smile and power surged inside her as they both turned to look at naruto and the remaining assassin in the distance.

Naruto stared blankly at the assassin, he stared back, unaffected by naruto's passive looks, naruto held out his hand and a rasen shuriken began developing in his palm, soon the screeching filled naruto's ears, his senses told him that the assassin was starting to panic, and naruto knew it was not for his life, but for the daunting failure of the would be assassination.

"Why aren't you running away…"

Naruto said and he felt Sasuke beside him, who continued the sentence.

"When you know…"

Hinata appeared beside Sasuke and she added to it too.

"You've failed"

Hinata sent chakra on her hands and the lion heads flared to life, Sasuke spun his katana between his fingers and grabbed the hilt, and electricity danced on the blade.

The figure was still as a statue, unfazed and unafraid of what would soon happen to him, Sasuke vanished and reappeared in front of the assassin who didn't move or cry out as Sasuke pushed his sword through his gut, dark red blood ran on the blade and Sasuke smirked as he felt the darkness possessing his actions, he drew out his sword and brought his sword slashing upwards, , a trail of blood followed his sword and he jumped back as hinata raced past him, the lion head connected with the man's chest and Sasuke heard a cracking sound as the man ribs were crushed inwards, rupturing his lungs, but hinata wasn't done yet, using unknown stamina and speed she never knew she possessed, hit the assassins countless times under his gut and the man was sent flying into the air, suddenly Sasuke was under him with a chidori, Sasuke felt his hand rip through the back of the assassin, blood splashed on his face and Sasuke took out his hand, that was covered in wet, smoking blood and vanished, naruto was next, he drew back his hand and threw the rasen shuriken and it curved upwards towards the man and hit him like a boulder, there was a bright blue light, then the rasen shuriken suddenly swelled into a large ball of wind and chakra in the air, then the shockwave went off and naruto had to cover his face, in a matter of seconds, the chakra had began to dissipate, hinata and Sasuke materialized in front of naruto, both covered in blood, sweat and dirt.

"Let's go"

Naruto said and the three shinobi vanished from the ruined hyuga district.

The three shinobi appeared on top of the hokage tower, and waiting for them was Konohamaru and his anbu squad.

"Hokage-sama"

The sarutobi said naruto looked into konohamaru's cold brown eyes, there was a long silence and then the anbu captain smiled.

"Good job, naruto nii-chan"

3 hours later

Naruto sat at his desk with a huge stack of paper on his desk which had doubled in the space of an hour, the hyuga district was to be rebuild next week with concrete buildings instead of the traditional wood material, naruto got up out of his seat and walked to the glass and stared out, looking at the setting sun, the orange sky was beautiful, despite the chaos that had happened on the ground, the sky was still beautiful, with long lavender clouds that contrasted sharply with the sky and naruto sighed in satisfaction, he had found out that watching the sunset from the hokage tower was greatly rewarding despite the hard he had to do, soon thoughts of the pink haired girl lying in the hospital raced through his head, possessing his soul and body, naruto sighed again and went back to his seat, this was no time for rest and hormones, he had to sort out these documents before next week, he took up his stamp and began working.

5 hours later.

"The hyuga branch district shall be rebuilt in five months time, for now, I ask the rest of you to seek living quarters elsewhere until it is finished"

With that, the hyuga clan meeting was over, thankfully, after a few hours of bickering and arguing, Hinata had finally restored some order among her clan, standing on the street, under the stars, listening to the woman clad in a white kimono standing on a small podium was exceptional, neji face was calm, but he felt proud of how she had handled the situation, standing among the crowd, branch members and main hyuga mingled together laughing and talking with each together, putting their differences aside, neji picked himself through the crowd to where Hinata was talking with her friends.

"Hey neji"

Shikamaru said slowly and everyone turned to look at the man, ten-ten smiled brightly at him and blushed, all of his friends were here tonight, for the first time, neji felt a deep bond with them, an involuntary smile came on his face as he walked towards them, this was truly a wonderful night, despite the fact that his home had been destroyed, his friends were all here and that was all that mattered.

Sasuke was standing on the hokage's mountain, looking at the village that had grew bigger in the last six years since he had seen it, he turned his direction to the spot where the uchiha clan used to be, it was now a shopping district and he smirked, a chilly gust of wind blew around him and caressed his pale skin, today he had fought for the person he loved, the thought filled him with strength and Sasuke felt something in his chest for the hyuga heiress, Sasuke looked down on the top of the hokage tower roof and vanished, Sasuke was laying on his back, looking up into the starry heavens.

"Beautiful, isn't it"

Naruto said, lying down beside Sasuke, mesmerized by the bright objects shimmering in the sky.

"Hn"

Sasuke replied, and silence reigned, Sasuke closed his eyes, itachi was right, this life was better than the one he choose to live long ago, already he was slowly getting recognition from the villagers as a hero, soon, he will live life more comfortably in konoha, only one obstacle remained in his way, and that was to tell naruto he was loved Hinata, he knew it wasn't going to be easy, but eventually naruto was bound to find out sooner or later, but right now, he was glad to be alive.


	19. shift

been on a long haitus, hope you guys enjoy this chapter

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood on the hospital roof which he and naruto had their first fight, the white sheets moved eerily as a soft wind washed over konoha, sasuke inhaled deeply, savoring the smell the of the scents it brought, sasuke looked up into the sky and smiled at the universe which was shimmering with a greenish haze, the stars were like sparkling diamonds swimming in an eternal pool of a black and green, sasuke leapt up onto the water tank with relative ease, feeling the night air rushing through his hair was unusually enjoyable, he stood tall and proud on the metal container, savoring the chilly wind that ruffled his pony tail and the strands of loose hair that framed his pale face.<p>

"How long do you plan on standing there, hinata?"

Sasuke said, and slowly turned around, staring down on the smirking hyuga, who was staring up on him, at that moment, sasuke felt god-like, but he stopped the smug look from betraying his cool composure.

"Until I was done examining your body"

Hinata replied bluntly and sasuke raised one of his eyebrows, the uchiha was overly attractive tonight, wearing a close fitting black shirt and black pants.

"Handsome"

Hinata thought and blushed, mildly surprised by her new train of thoughts.

"Oh"

Sasuke said softly and jumped off the tank, he dropped in front of the hyuga like a cat and stared down on her, she met his gentle gaze and smiled.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning "

Sasuke asked and hinata looked away.

"There was something I wanted to say to you"

"And what would that be?"

Hinata bit her lips and looked away, embarrassed to say what was now on her mind, sasuke patiently waited for her answer.

"Let's go for a walk"

Hinata blurted out suddenly, and blushed at her loud outburst; sasuke blinked in surprise and smirked.

"Sure"

Sasuke looked down on the ground as he walked on the edge of the building, which was a thirty meter drop, hinata, a few feet in front of him was silent as a mouse being hunted by a snake, whatever seem to be troubling her seems to be more serious than he had previously thought.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Sasuke finally said, hoping to start the conversation, a lone dog howled mourn fully in the distance and sasuke felt like only the two of them were alive in the world, he looked over at the hokage tower and saw that the lights were off.

"Guess naruto has gone to bed by now"

Sasuke thought absent-mindedly, finding something to preoccupy his mind with for the moment, sasuke sighed inwardly, next week he will be joining the anbu black ops, that means he will get to see his girl only once a week or so, but, and sasuke smiled to himself, he will finally get what he wanted, a life of peace and normality, he was after all, exhausted from his exploits during his childhood.

"Sasuke"

Hinata said softly and sasuke snapped back to the situation at hand.

"Hn"

Hinata stopped and turned to face him, sasuke stopped a few feet away from her, her hair blew in a wave like motion as the eastern winds kicked up around them; he had never seen the hyuga so serious before, there was no trace of a smile on her face.

"Do you love me?"

Hinata said and sasuke felt mildly surprise at the question, it was like asking if naruto was an idiot.

"Yes, I do i love you"

Sasuke said, somehow, the words sounded funny and awkward leaving his lips, as if they were someone else's, this was his first time answering a question n asked in that manner.

"Was that you wanted to ask me"

Sasuke asked and hinata shook her head, sasuke placed his left hand on his waist and waited for her to speak.

"I am sorry, sasuke-kun, it's just because I never had a serious relationship before and I want to clear some things up"

Hinata said, looking down on her sandaled feet.

"Oh, I see"

Sasuke said, understanding what she was saying, she wanted to know if he was serious about their relationship or not, it was perfectly understandable if she was having some doubts about how he felt about her, even though he had already let her know where he was coming from.

"So what else do you have to ask?"

Sasuke prompted, it had been two days since he last slept and now sleep was gnawing at his eyelids, even in the dim starlight, he could see that she was blushing.

"Do-do y-you want…"

Hinata trailed off, looking mildly embarrassed.

"Want what?"

Sasuke said and cocked his head to one side like a bird, he didn't understand what was so difficult to ask, and hinata closed her eyes and gripped her fists tight as she mustered up the courage to ask him the hardest she had ever asked anyone.

"Do you want children?"

Sasuke felt something flow through his stomach like liquid ice, he could feel his heart thumping heavily in his chest and adrenaline rocketed through his entire body.

"Gomen!"

Hinata blurted out, her face turning dark red.

"I shouldn't have asked you that"

Sasuke was quickly getting over his shock, hinata's words were dissolving into incoherent stuttering, and already her face had gone to a different shade of red.

"Hinata"

Sasuke said and began walking towards the disoriented girl; sasuke wrapped his arms around her body and drew her body tight against his.

"It's ok"

Sasuke whispered and he felt her calming down, sasuke felt hinata slowly push her face into his neck and he felt tickly as hinata began inhaling slowly.

"I think it's best if you get some sleep"

Sasuke said and heard hinata made a soft noise, sasuke let her go and they pulled back from each other, slightly embarrassed by the words they used tonight, hinata smiled at sasuke and she vanished in the blink of an eye, sasuke smirked and turned to faced the Kage Mountain, naruto's impassive face stared down on him, so this was what his friend had turned into, a ruler of an entire village, respected by everyone in it, naruto, who had never had a family when he was growing up had turned into the most powerful man in the fire country, sasuke leapt into the air with relative ease, soaring over konoha like a noiseless owl, soon gravity took hold and brought him down on a building top, sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes, trying to evaluate his feeling for the hyuga, the memory of her warm skin on his left him weak with longing, sasuke opened his eyes and his sharingan glowed brightly in the moonless night.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of the kitchen tap running, sasuke sat up in bed, the sheets falling from his bare chest, sasuke slowly got out of his bed, careful not to make any noise as he opened the bedroom door and step into the darkened hallway, merging his body with the darkness, 10 steps away, a rectangular patch of light shone on the ground, sasuke doubled his fist, and squeezed his fingers tightly until he felt every muscle in his upper body tightening up, ready to fight if necessary, sasuke walked boldly into the light and turned to look in the kitchen, sasuke felt his eyes open wide as the person turned to face him.

"What are you doing here, naruto!?"

Naruto had on a apron over his Kage clothes, unmoving with a foamy sponge in one hand and a bowl in the other, naruto grinned at the uchiha who suddenly had gone dangerously quiet, sasuke smelled the sweet cloying smell of fried meat and he looked on the kitchen table and realized that his private stash of beef cuts had just been devoured. Sasuke looked up at naruto who looked ready to run.

"I can explain"

Naruto said as sasuke took a step into the kitchen, said nothing as he glared at the uzumaki who was starting to panic.

Fifteen minutes later

"I see"

Sasuke said, as he took a sip of the bitter tea naruto had brewed for him, the Kage face had returned to being serious.

"Despite hearing my recommendation for you to become an anbu, the feudal lords are still uncertain about your loyalty to the fire country, they believe that you will try to destroy the village when we let our guard down"

Sasuke blinked once and looked at the kage's impassive face.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke asked, even thought he knew what naruto was going to say.

"They believe that you may try to revive the akatsuki, because of your past grudge with the fire country"

Naruto sighed and raised his cup to his lips, a memory came back to sasuke, he vaguely remembered his sensei warning, if only he had listened to Kakashi, he wouldn't be in this mess.

"But don't worry about that, starting next week, you will be joining the anbu black ops, but your movements will be closely watched"

"Oh"

Sasuke said, a mild smile on his face, naruto smiled back and drank the rest of the tea in a big gulp.

"By the way, I have to get going"

Naruto got up and walked to the door.

"What plans do you have for today?"

Naruto asked, running his fingers through his tangled yellow hair.

"Nothing much"

Sasuke said, getting up slowly out of his chair.

"Come see me at the Kage tower later"

"Sure"

Sasuke said slowly and realized that naruto had disappeared, the uchiha walked to the sink and moved the curtain and bright sunlight filled the darkened kitchen, sasuke squinted against the bright light, he could tell that he was going to have a big headache.


	20. truth

please r and r

* * *

><p>The soft rustle of clothe and small vibrations on her bed woke up the hyuga clan leader, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a particularly, pale handsome face.<p>

"How can you sleep so late?"

Sasuke said and closed his eyes in annoyance, hinata smiled and reached out her hand to stroke his jaw, her hand touched his cool skin and hinata felt a tingling sensation run through her fingers, she had hoped that sasuke would open his eyes at her touch but only a pleasant expression came on his face, hinata withdrew her hand and sasuke raised himself up on his elbows, and stared into the white ceiling, and that was when hinata realized that sasuke was shirtless, hinata smiled and slowly got out of her bed, sasuke opened his eyes and his black orbs followed her movements as she tried to stand on shaky legs, hinata looked at the clock and saw that it was past 11, sighing, she turned to face the uchiha who was staring openly at her.

"So what are you doing here, sasuke?"

Hinata asked and yawned, something in her tummy popped and she knew it was a muscle that didn't relax.

"I was just passing, and decided to stop by"

Sasuke said plainly, blinking too much like a female.

"Oh?"

Hinata said and went to her full length mirror to check her appearance, her eye were still droopy and her hair was horribly tangled, she reached beside her and took up her brush off the dresser, and began brushing her soft hair, suddenly, sasuke was behind her, already, his hand were already going around her willowy waist and hinata stifled a embarrassing gasp, she thought she was used to his touch by now, but his long slender fingers rubbing against her flat tummy was too much to bear, hinata felt her knees weaken and she fell back ways into him, her head back made contact with his firm chest ad hinata closed her eyes as sasuke's delicious scent made her eyes fluttery, hinata felt like she was going to die in his arms as he rested his chin on her head top.

"You are so sensitive"

Sasuke whispered and hinata felt her cheeks burning, her entire being was alive with passion at that moment and she could feel her control slipping away she looked in the mirror and saw her flustered face.

"S-stop"

Hinata breathed, forcing the word to come out, sasuke's hand slowly released her and hinata slowly regained control of her wobbly legs.

"Hn"

Sasuke grunted in annoyance and walked away from the glass, hinata began to panic, was he angry at her for telling him to stop?, she spun around and saw that he was already putting on his shirt, the black shirt seem small, but it surprising fitted him.

"Where are you going?"

Hinata asked, and when sasuke didn't immediately respond, she began to play with her fingers.

"I am going for a walk around the village"

Sasuke said and faced her window and drew the curtain away, and the afternoon sunlight entered her room, hinata squinted against the bright glare, her eyes slowly adjusted and she looked at the uchiha standing in front of the window.

"See you later then, I guess"

Sasuke said and disappeared, hinata blinked once and wondered if she had made him angry, hinata thought for a while and wondered if she was over thinking it, hinata sighed in frustration and continued to brush her hair, boys, she would never be able to understand them.

Sasuke calmly walked across a small metal pipe that ran from a building to another, he glimpsed down on the ground and saw that he was at least 15 stories in the air, a simple mistake and he would fall on top of the heads of the villagers down below who were milling around like ants, sasuke smirked at the mental picture and continued on his way, that was when a kunai flew at him with deadly speed and force, sasuke effortlessly dodged it and it flew into a metal pole with a dull clunk, sasuke stared at the building in front of him and came face to face with the culprit, Konohamaru looked at him with a passive face, a half burnt cigar between his gloved fingers, the metal armor on his anbu suit shone brightly in the sun.

"Oi, uchiha san"

Konohamaru said emotionlessly, walking towards him, he stepped on the pipe and sasuke barely felt any vibration as Konohamaru came towards him, he knew at that moment this shinobi was no kid.

"Naruto-sama wishes to see you now"

Sasuke looked at the sarutobi's deadpan face, he could tell from his blank eyes that he had seen many dead people for his young age.

"I was just heading there myself"

Sasuke said and stuffed his hand into his pocket.

"Why did you throw that kunai?"

Sasuke asked, a bitter feeling filled his gut and sasuke clenched his fists, Konohamaru stared back, unimpressed by the murderous aura that was rolling off the uchiha in waves.

"I just wanted to catch your attention, that's all"

Sasuke said nothing, wondering if he was joking around, he wasn't.

"See you then"

Konohamaru said and vanished in a large puff of smoke, sasuke waited for the smoke to dispersed, he knew that today was going to be a big bother.

In the darkened office the hokage lifted the cup of herbal medicine up to his lips and swallowed it in one big gulp; he hated the bitter taste of the medicines he had to drink to keep his energy up.

"You are late, sasuke"

Naruto said and put the cup on the table, standing in front of him was the uchiha, silent and scary as a ghost, and sasuke said nothing as naruto began to open drawers

"Why did you send the sarutobi to find me?"

"Oh, you two will soon be partners, so I thought of a way to break the ice between you two"

Naruto said, still rummaging through his drawers, at that moment, sasuke felt like strangling the hokage.

"Ah, here it is"

Naruto said and took out a black note book and began leafing through it.

"I have already talked to the feudal lords and they are willing to let the uchiha clan take charge of the leaf's security if one clan leader and the hokage vouch for them, as in your case, you"

"Oh"

Sasuke said, he could sense the political implications coming.

"The leader of the hyuga clan has already vouched for you"

Sasuke smirked, reassured that the hyuga clan got his back.

"Also"

Naruto said and began to smile, sasuke began to feel disturbed by the uzumaki's unusual smile, it seemed to mature for someone of naruto's mental capabilities.

"You have to produce an heir or heirs for your clan"

the reaction he hoped for wasn't there and naruto felt his laughing leak out of him like air out of a popped balloon, sasuke stared at the hokage with indifferent eyes and blinked once, apparently naruto was expecting a different reaction, naruto coughed to expel the awkward moment and sat upright in his chair.

"That is to ensure that another wielder of the sharingan will take control of the leaf's security if anything happens to you"

"I see"

Sasuke said and placed his hand on his hip, he knew that once in such a position, he was liable to assassination.

"Is that all?"

Sasuke asked, impatient to get out of naruto's untidy office and back home.

Naruto got up and walked from around his desk, naruto pulled down the zipper of his cloak and it fell around him, sasuke felt his left eye twitching as he dared to ask naruto where he was going.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke asked through his teeth.

"I am coming with you"

Naruto said, as if was an obvious thing to do, sasuke managed a weak smirk, already his palms felt sticky and cold.

"Do you know where I am going?"

Sasuke asked and naruto flung his hand around sasuke's shoulder.

"Yep, you are going to show me your girlfriend then we head to the hot springs to hang out with our friends"

Sasuke felt like a giant hole had suddenly opened under him, soon his head began to pound like a jackhammer, he knew that he would get a migraine today.

It was evening when Sakura walked out of the hospital with Makino supporting her, the brown haired nurse felt her sensei's pain, in the period of one month, no one had come to visit her, except the hokage and ino yamanaka, the person she had risked her life and saved had not once came to the hospital.

"Makino-san"

Sakura said softly and the girl stopped sakura looked down on the girl and smiled.

'What it is, sakura-sama?"

"Thank you for everything you have done for me"

"Sure thing sensei"

"I will go on by myself"

"Are you sure"

Makino protested, but sakura gently pushed her away, standing on wobbly legs, she was like a newly born animal with long pink hair and pale skin, despite the situation, makino blushed, at that moment, she seemed as fragile as a test tube, sakura took few steps and almost fell, makino rushed to her side to hold her.

"No"

Sakura said, and tried to struggle onward, makino eyes began to fill with tears for her teacher.

"Please stop sakura-sama"

Makino heard quick footsteps behind her and two nurses ran towards them with five orderlies.

"Please return to the ward immediately"

"No"

Sakura said.

"I have to see him, I have to know if he is doing ok"

The nurses looked at each other and shared a sad look, them being females, knew what she was going through.

"Let's head back, how you can face sasuke in your condition"

One of the nurses said and sakura stopped struggling.

"Fine"

Sakura said and cried in silence, tears running down her face, the orange light turning her tears red.


	21. new beginning

Somehow, sasuke had managed to dissuaded naruto from seeing his girlfriend, a feat which took most of his mental strength away and allowed naruto to lead him around the village like a headless chicken, he barely noticed the seductive looks of other females that stared at the two most famous shinobi, it was a funny sight really, naruto's hand seemed to be super glued around sasuke's shoulder, then came naruto's rambling about his plans for the village and negotiations, occasionally he would ask sasuke who would answer monotonously or grunt an answer, he felt like committing seppuku on the village roads, after an hour of mindless walking and chatter, sasuke was finally sitting down in a store drinking a much needed bottle of water, sasuke downed the cold pristine liquid down his throat, savoring it's tastelessness as it softened his tongue and washed away the bitterness out of his throat, sasuke made a pleasurable sigh, naruto blinked and smiled, how long had he wanted to see this side of his friend.

"So sasuke"

Naruto said and he opened a bag of pretzel, the musky smell hit sasuke and he swallowed.

"Tell me how your girlfriend is like?"

Naruto took out a few pretzels and threw them into his mouth, sasuke looked around and saw that they were the only persons in the store, aside from the owner and a young looking at magazines, they were completely alone, sasuke stared at naruto who was waiting for the uchiha to go on, sasuke smirked as he choose his words carefully.

"Well, she has dark long hair and white skin"

Naruto smiled at the way sasuke started describing her.

"She is pretty, part of a powerful clan, have a great personality and is kind and caring"

Sasuke closed his eyes and smirked as the image of hinata popped up into the dark confines of his mind as he ranted on and on about his girlfriend to naruto, naruto soaked up everything like a sponge, sasuke had to make up some parts that made the connection to hinata seemed like a different person entirely, in twenty minutes, sasuke had told naruto all he needed to know to sate his curiosity for the time, he knew that if he revealed the true person to naruto, his dream to become ANBU chief would move more slowly, so as of now he needed to keep everything under wraps, naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he could feel his burdens leaving him like a light morning mist, he could know stop worrying about sasuke's wellbeing and concentrated on other things, he could feel years of stress leaving his mind. Sasuke perceived the change in naruto and smiled to himself.

"Seems as if we are really moving on, huh?"

Naruto thought as a lone ray of sunlight shone through the window, illuminating the neat little rows of magazines and comics, he and sasuke spoke for a while, discussing heavy topics, naruto was surprised how much sasuke had matured in the last six years, sasuke ideals were relatively new to naruto and he enjoyed listening speak with so much wisdom and he could feel something in him changing, another ten minutes and they had gone through all the snacks and juices, naruto had a contented look on his face as he used his tongue to fish out any bit of food that had lodged between his teeth.

"So where to now"

Sasuke asked, strangely, he was contended with staying here with naruto in the air conditioned store with food and drinks at their disposal, naruto seemed to be thinking along the same line as him for he took a while to answer.

"We should be heading to the hot spring by now"

"Yeah"

Sasuke said and slowly stood up.

* * *

><p>"You're late, naruto"<p>

Ino said, wrapped up in a white towel that covered her chest and knees.

"Oh? Yeah"

Naruto said, not caring much about his lateness, he seemed more interested in getting to the bath, ino blinked at naruto's indifference and looked up at the hokage, who stared down calmly on her.

"Did something happen, naruto-kun?"

Lee asked the uzumaki who readjusted his towel to keep it from dropping to the floor, sasuke knew the time he had spent speaking with naruto had turned him into a different person, and sasuke could see that he was no longer the stupid obnoxious brat that was burdened down with unnecessary worries.

"No, I just had a small talk with sasuke"

Naruto said, his normally livid, wide eyes had become like sasuke's, cold and calculating, like a serpent's gaze, Shikamaru carefully observed the two, naruto normal smile was gone, now on his face was a deadpan expression.

"What are we standing out here for? Let's go inside"

Naruto said and walked off with slow measured steps, everyone watched him as he moved the curtain and go in the bath, each thinking the same thing, soon Shikamaru walked off with lee, only ino and sasuke remained in the dim hallway, sasuke was about to walk off when ino grabbed his arm, he looked down on her and she met his gaze.

"What did you do to the hokage?"

Ino asked, and sasuke smirked.

"I just told him a few things to bring about the change in him you now see"

Sasuke said calmly, ino slowly released his hand and sasuke strode off.

"Probably, he will be better this way"

Sasuke said as he moved the curtain and went into the men's bath.

Ino was silent as she thought about the situation, then she smiled, perhaps, he will be better off this way.

* * *

><p>In the bath, all attention was on naruto, sasuke, who had withdrew into a dark crevice of the hot spring, was bemused by the attention naruto was getting, he didn't know that this many people were already in the spring, fawning over the hokage as he flaunted his new personality.<p>

"Pathetic"

Sasuke thought and drew back within the steams that had accumulated at the edge of the pool, he didn't need attention, only heirs and the white eyed girl who is now commanding the most powerful clan in konoha.

After a long bath, everyone slowly trudged home, no one spoke, made nervous by naruto's new side, soon everyone began branching off at different streets soon, only sasuke and naruto remained, they took several detours in order to pass the time talking, the sunset was already upon them, turning the world orange, a cool wind blew around them and sasuke felt his body relaxing with each passing second he chatted with naruto.

"Everyone thinks you have too much of an influence on me"

Naruto said and stuffed his hand into his pocket, he stared up into the sky, long lavender clouds stretched across the sky and beyond them was the bluish-blackness of the universe, already stars were coming out.

"Oh"

Sasuke said, he knew something like this was coming, he was after all an ex-ronin and the best friend to the hokage, he knew people would soon start talking, not everyone in konoha had accepted him completely, he would have to prove himself many times over for people to trust him again, naruto said nothing as he watched his friends face, waiting for a sliver of emotion to show on his face, there was none, sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued home in silence.

* * *

><p>The wind whipped his hair back as the hawk tore through the sky, from above sasuke stared down on the village, looking to find the perfect spot to build the new anbu head quarters, he circled the village again looking at the geography of the land, soon his eyes found the perfect spot, right where the old head quarters, and from the sky sasuke could see why the uchiha had picked that spot, it was near to the academy and the main road to the hokage tower, the area now was dotted with shrubs and small trees.<p>

"Perfect"

Sasuke thought and shot off towards the hokage tower, excitement raced through his body as he contemplated all that he was going to achieve.

* * *

><p>please r and r<p> 


	22. Troubled hearts

A lenghtly chapter, hope you like it, and please review when finished reading.

* * *

><p>The important work naruto said they had to do was taking a walk through the village with sakura, much to sasuke's annoyance and dismay, he really wanted to go home and train to improve his sword techniques, being an ANBU meant that you have impeccable attacking capabilities, to fend off would be assassins and enemies, he remembered the fight he had a month ago with the two assassins that had pushed them to use high level ninjutsu, and according to naruto, there were hundreds more like them, naruto had warned him that he would become a target if he was going become ANBU chief, but sasuke didn't care, even if he was assassinated at a later point in his life, he would be counting on his children for the continuation of his kekke genkai, sasuke smiled to himself, listening to the three of his company chatting to themselves, the seemed to be talking about hangout spots and sasuke waited for the perfect time to step in.<p>

"Why don't we go the hyuga park, it has the most rarest flowers in the entire fire country, plus i could cook for all of us"

Hinata said, unable to keep the pride out of her voice which wasn't missed by her company, they all turned to look at her, sakura eyes narrowed down and a smug look came on her face, naruto stared e motionlessly at her and sasuke simply stuffed his hand into his pocket, hinata felt her cheeks burning and she knew she was blushing, sasuke saw that she was embarrassed and quickly thought of something to distract naruto and sakura.

"Why don't we take a little rest in the store we went to yesterday?"

Sasuke said, he didn't know why, but he really like the place, naruto smirked and looked at sasuke, hinata smiled at sasuke, he had rescued her from a embarrassing situation, instead of blush disappearing, it spread across her face more,

"You really like that place huh?"

Naruto said and looked at hinata and offered her a smile.

"Sorry hinata, but we can visit your park a next time, but now we want to show sakura how much the village has change since she was in the hospital"

"Oh?"

Sakura said calmly, she took on a cool composure as she placed one hand on her hip.

"You would do that for me?"

Sakura asked in a oddly calm voice, her jade green eyes moved slowly in their sockets and they landed on the uchiha, who immediately got an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his belly which he knew was guilt, he still hadn't forgave himself for that incident, something he wished didn't happen, now she seemed to be using it to make him feel responsible for her well being, konoha was windy today, already, sasuke's neat ponytail was already loose, a few long strands of hair came down into his face, giving his face a more feminine quality, already the females who were walking on the street gave the uchiha dreamy looks, sakura smirked and blushed,

"So let's go"

Naruto said and sprang into the air, skillfully avoiding the light wires and pipes that ran from buildings to building, hinata followed next becoming a blur as she and naruto disappeared over a building top, sasuke tensed his feet to jump, and felt soft fingers on his shoulder, sasuke narrowed his eyes and slowly looked down on the girl who was looking up into his face with ice cool eyes.

"Could you carry me for a bit, I'm kinda weak from the side effects of those pills they gave to me"

"No"

Sasuke said plainly and tried to jump again.

"Just up to the roof then"

Sakura said smoothly, walking up to sasuke to show him that she was ready.

"Fine"

Sasuke said and lifted the girl off the ground, she was incredibly light, for someone who possessed the ultimate brute strength in the entire ninja world, she was less lighter than a feather, sakura had once forgotten the feeling of security she got when she was in his arms, but now it hit her like a sledgehammer and a light blush stained her face.

"Hold on tight"

Sasuke said and she wrapped her slender arms tightly around his lean body, sasuke took off with enough power to carry them both 20 meters into the air, sakura was disoriented by the insane ascension speed and closed her eyes, then she felt gravity drawing them back to earth, sasuke feet touched the building top, and slowly, she felt his hand loosening from under her and sakura let herself down.

"What took you two so long?"

Naruto said from the other side of the roof, sakura turned to look at the uzumaki who had a frightening look on his face, hinata face was blank and empty as she looked at the Haruno, and sakura could feel the killing urge from the hyuga, the wind up here was stronger and hinata hair was fluttering over face, sakura live hundred of spider legs, sakura smiled.

"Thank you sasuke-kun, I can make it from here"

Sasuke said nothing as they went to join the two, hinata forced a smile as sakura approached.

"Let's go"

Said naruto moved off, streaking over another building, the rest followed, naruto slowed his speed to keep a steady pace, sasuke looked to the right and saw the half finished building, rising 40 meters into the air, it almost rivaled the hokage tower that was 43 meters high.

"So that what was makino-Chan talking about, the new ANBU headquarters"

Sakura said, breaking the awkward silence that pressed in from every side, she was eyeing the building that was rapidly being constructed.

"Oh? Yeah"

Naruto said moving closer to the pink hair girl, and hinata was forced to stay beside sasuke who was more than happy to be keeping pace with her, up ahead, naruto was pointing to the hyuga district that had finished rebuilding the branch district, sakura turned to naruto with a smug look on her, hinata narrowed her eyes and said nothing, with a new burst of speed, they reached the place, it was on a narrow road and they had to descend in a steep vertical dive, then straightened land on their feet.

"That was fun"

Sakura said as she looked at the place sasuke had choose as their hangout, it was a fairly new store with the entirely front glassed off, enabling people to see the merchandise inside which appeared to be mostly magazines and comics, plus a snack counter, the inside seemed rather small but there must be a reason why sasuke liked the place, sasuke walked off and pushed on the door, and went inside, disappearing amidst the high shelves of, hinata moved off next and entered.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto asked in the most fear inducing voice he could use, he walked right up to her, without naruto telling her, she knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, that?"

Sakura said blankly, totally unaffected by naruto's tone, she brushed a few strand of shiny pink hair out of her face and turned her head to look at the uzumaki, his livid blues eyes had gone a dark shade of the original color he was born with, naruto waited for sakura to continue, the smell of vanilla wafted of her and naruto felt go giddy with longing, it was sheer torture for him to be standing so close to the girl he loved, yet couldn't indulge in any romantic actions with, her lips was inviting him and he found himself pressed up against her warm body, sakura looked up at him, totally caught off guard by naruto's sudden body contact, soon she got over it and smirked.

"Let me tell you something you don't know"

Sakura said seductively, and placed on her palm over the uzumaki's heart.

* * *

><p>In the coolness of the air conditioned store, sasuke and hinata were locked in a soft-core make out session, sasuke had sure he studied the store and found a dark corner where no one really went, on the shelves around him, was magazines about nature and flowers, they broke apart and stepped back from each other, sasuke checked naruto and sakura's chakra location and found out that they were standing outside, sasuke was surprised that hinata had just walked up to him and started kissing him in public without a word, the slowly made their through the isle of magazines and to a table that was meant to house four people, it was near the window, and they could see naruto and sakura through the brief gaps in the crowd that was suddenly passing by.<p>

"What should we do?"

Hinata asked worriedly, sasuke tried to keep his composure, but it was slowly cracking, she realized that not only was his friendship with naruto at stake, but also the trust he had managed to gain from most of the villagers, and also his ambitions he was working so hard to achieve, as his girl friend and future wife, she was willing to sacrifice everything for him.

"What can we do?"

Sasuke asked listlessly, he realized that if sakura didn't reveal their concealed relationship, she would probably try to blackmail the two of them, hinata had the most to lose, a clan, a high position in the ninja world and the trust and love of her friends, he had nothing to lose except the girl sitting in front of him, as if on cue, the sound of approaching footsteps brought them back to the present and sasuke looked around, naruto was staring right into his eyes, his face unreadable and dark as stared at the uchiha and the hyuga.

"You"

Naruto said, his fist shaking and hinata mentally gulped her throat too dry to swallow anything.

"Let's order something"

Naruto said, and his normal expression suddenly came back on his face and he sat beside a paler than usual sasuke.

5 minutes later

Sasuke fingers trembled slightly as he picked up his bottle of juice, hinata simply stared at her plate of cinnamon rolls, too much of a nervous wreck to eat, the owner of the store, murashima irako and his wife mimiko yagyu was more than happy to have the hokage and his friends pass the entire day in their store, naruto eyed the two ghost pale shinobi as he wolfed down his yakisoba bread.

"I already said I'm sorry"

But naruto didn't seem to be sorry at all, since he was all smiles, impressed that he had managed to pull of that little stunt to impress sasuke, too bad he didn't know he almost gave the two a massive heart attack, sakura started giggling and naruto followed her example, they looked bloody ridiculous as they guffawed at the two victims.

"You're a genius to come up with a plan like that"

Sakura smiled at the compliment and took a bite out of the ginger bread, which had a nice slice of cheese between it, her glass of carrot seem delicious with three small ice cubes swimming around the orange liquid, her green eyes found his jaded black orbs and he sipped his sugar free cucumber juice, sasuke felt stupid falling for that trick and was quickly recovering, hinata on the other hand was a different case, as she hadn't moved for seven minutes.

"Hinata-chan?"

Naruto suddenly yelled, at the sound of her name, the hyuga slowly looked up at naruto, then fainted sideways, her head landing gently on sasuke's warm chest, sasuke blinked once and shook his head at naruto who swallowed a big lump of bread, air, and juice all at once.

* * *

><p>"She is coming around"<p>

"Hn"

"Oh goodie, remember, it wasn't me"

The sound of a loud slap going across a muscular back.

"Ow, why did you hit me sasuke?"

"Hn, just because"

"What?"

"Hn"

"Do you want to die right here!"

The dull sounds of fists hitting flesh and struggling.

"Stop it, the two of you"

Two slaps across backs

"Argghh that was painful!"

it sounded like something out of a dream and hinata opened her eyes slowly, through a haze, she saw a figure staring down on her.

"Who are you?"

Hinata said softly and her vision snapped back into focus and she saw who it was, sakura Haruno was sitting on the bed she was laying on, she turned her head and saw naruto and sasuke sitting on chairs, rubbing their backs.

"Where am i?"

She asked softly and sakura smirked at hinata's cute face.

"Inside naruto's room"

"Huh"

Hinata said and felt her eyes closing, then the voices dissolved into weird, dull weird noises and she blacked out again.

* * *

><p>three hours later<p>

After hinata woke up again and found out that no one was in the room, yawning, hinata slowly sat up in the bed and looked through the window and saw that the sun was setting, and it was beautiful, the clouds hung around the horizon near the west, scattering the sunlight in a dull hazy orange and yellow, she looked at the clocked and saw that it was on 5 pm, she narrowed her eyes and wondered why the sun was setting so early, then it dawned on her, the winter seasons were close by, hinata flop back down on the bed and returned back to sleep.

Six hours later

"This was a fun day, even though hinata slept out most of it"

Naruto said as they walked to the main road of the village, from that point, everyone will get to their homes.

"Sorry"

Hinata said feeling bad for ruining their day, but they seemed to have enough fun while she was passed out.

"So what did you do while I was out?"

Hinata asked, curious to hear what went on when she was sleeping.

"We just watched TV and talked about various jutsu formulas, plus some catching up on, we haven't had a day like this in awhile"

Naruto explained to the hyuga who smiled, she looked at sasuke and saw that he was smiling with his eyes closed, and she could tell that he also enjoyed himself today, and the thought made her very happy, they slowly walked, laughing and talking like children who had suddenly received a unexpected break from school, at that moment no one cared about anything as they walked home.

"Life will return to normal tomorrow"

Naruto said suddenly and everyone felt a twinge of sadness as they reached the crossroad, they had all achieved their dreams, but an empty hole had grown inside everyone over the years, naruto sighed and cheered up back.

"Well, at least our future generations will never face what we had to face"

Naruto said and everyone agreed in their silently, they reached the crossroad in ten minutes time, and naruto turned to face them and addressed them as their leader.

"Sasuke, tomorrow, you will be given the title chief of ANBU black ops, with that you will become the head of the hidden leaf security, I hope the two of us will work together to create a safe haven for our people and future kids, hinata, please have the documents on the hyuga ANBU faction delivered to my office by tomorrow, Sakura, you are to return to the medical ward and continue your researches on various poison. That is all"

Naruto then vanished in a flurry of leaves.

"Who does he think he is, talking like a big shot?"

Sakura said, smiling and she stretched her body, revealing to sasuke her breast that had gained girth and size in the few years he had last seen her, and they bounced gently as she abruptly let her muscles slacken.

"Well, be seeing you tomorrow"

She said to sasuke, flashing him a dazzling smile, she looked at hinata and grin smugly as she turned to walk off in the direction of her home, soon the figure of sakura vanished, leaving hinata and sasuke alone, they made a quick awkward hug and stepped back from each other, sasuke was the first to speak.

"I will tell naruto everything in three days time; I think we've kept it from him long enough"

"Hai'

Hinata said and walked up to him, she placed both hand on his chest and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, even though no one was on the road, it was a risky move, but sasuke didn't care.

"Bye"

Hinata said and vanished, leaving sasuke alone on the cold, dark road of the hidden leaf village

* * *

><p>Puh-leeze remember to R and R, your reviews are the only thing that keep me going.<p> 


	23. Lies

Yaw, another lengthy chapter.

* * *

><p>3:40 AM<p>

Sasuke was bristling with excitement as he slowly walked on the main road, heading straight towards the huge red building in the distance, he could have easily chosen the easy way and flew on his hawk, or taken the building tops, but sasuke wasn't in no haste to reach where he was going, he took no notice of the villagers that smiled or waved to him, his mind was somewhere else, today was the day he officially became the head of the fire country most elite warriors, the hyuga, sarutobi and numerous warriors with exceptional skills and power, sasuke crunched his fingers into a tight fist and as he looked to his right, past the shops that lined the main road and to the ANBU headquarter that was going up smoothly, coupled with the finance of the assets of the uchiha clan and the wealth of the feudal lords, plus a large influx of workers that worked at night and day, the building was nearly completed, it was probably the largest building that was ever built so quickly in the history of the fire country, sasuke crouched low and sprang off in the direction of the building, hokage building, not wanting to waste anymore time, as he jumped from building to building, he touched down on the huge hospital roof and picked up speed, the building was half a mile away and sasuke smirked as he thought of an insane plan, sasuke bent close to the roof as the edge quickly came up to meet him and sasuke sprang off into the air, the sensation was incredible, the world blurred and he felt his tee shirt flapping, his hair streamed out behind him, and he sailed through the air effortlessly, relishing the freedom of temporary flight, soon, the wind and gravity slowed his gliding and the world came back to focus, he soon realized that he was directly over the he white roof the tower, gravity brought him down, and sasuke landed, skating to a stop, sasuke slowly stood up, savoring the adrenaline coursing through his veins, a sense of accomplishment burned in his chest and he looked up into the moonless sky, a crescent moon hung low in the sky, a cold chilly wind washed down the side of the cliff face and he knew what it meant, winter was coming early this year, it was already in the middle of September, and already the leaves of certain trees were turning red, brown and orange, sasuke suddenly why he was here and snapped out of his fantasy, naruto was waiting for him.

Naruto closed the thick heavy drapes that hung over the large, sasuke watched naruto's movement moved to the empty chair in front of the desk, naruto walked to his desk and pulled out his chair and sat quickly, no one said anything as naruto began opening drawers, taking out various document, then sasuke broke the silence.

"How long is this going to take?"

Naruto looked up at him for a while before slamming the draws shut. Naruto looked the uchiha right in the face.

"Probably one hour, depending on hinata's arrival"

"Oh"

Sasuke said and naruto got to work, showing sasuke certain documents and explaining their contents, some were signed, some were placed in a small heap which naruto explained were old and outdated documents of the former head of ANBU ( A hyuga who had died in combat ), sasuke didn't knew the complicated process of the ANBU paperwork, but this was a little too much, which naruto explained to him that the procedures were constantly in every generation of Kages and politicians, after half hour of signing and explaining, sasuke was getting tired of the paperwork, he asked naruto how he coped with it.

"In time you will adjust to it"

"As if"

Sasuke thought, he was surely getting somebody to be in charge of the signing process, he wasn't going to stay in an office all day long doing nothing, if that was what waited for the rest of his life, he would probably let his children take it over from a early age, the uchiha after all was a military based people who excelled greatly at fighting, there was a knock on the door and hinata entered looking tired.

"You're here"

Naruto said and sasuke turned to look, hinata walked in calmly, dressed in black looking sleep deprived, sasuke smirked, seeing her bleary eyes, and naruto merely blinked, staring at the fat brown envelope in her hand.

"Good morning"

Hinata said, her voice cracked and she yawned and walked over to the desk, where she threw down the envelope and it hit the wood with a solid thump, sasuke slowly looked up at her, and she looked down on him.

"What do you want, boy?"

Hinata said violently and Sasuke blinked in surprise, naruto giggled.

"Went to your bed late again"

Naruto asked calmly and the hyuga flashed him a dangerous look that made naruto cringe in fear of the pale female.

"So this is all?"

Naruto said trying to change the subject, but the look on her face only worsened.

"What do you think?"

Hinata said, suddenly smiling and sasuke saw the danger that was coming, he got up out of his seat as the hyuga lifted up her hand over the hokage.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later<p>

"Gomen, naruto-kun"

Hinata said, fully awake at last and almost on the verge of tears as naruto rubbed his cheek, already the red welt was disappearing.

"I already said that it was ok"

Naruto said, brushing it off like it was nothing, sasuke hinata and was leaning on the left side of the wall, watching naruto leaf through the documents from the brown folder, it took around ten minutes and sasuke was getting annoyed again, naruto was grumbling to himself, sasuke shook his head, and hinata eyes kept darting sideways to look at him as to catch his attention, he knew that they stayed up all night doing paperwork for his sake and sacrificed their sleep which was having negatives on their moods, as annoying and ridiculous it may sound to sasuke, he couldn't help but smile, he was lucky to have such friends.

"We're finished here, sasuke, please return to my office tomorrow for further information"

Naruto said and rubbed his neck back, he looked sideways at the numerous pictures taped on his wall, some with his friends and teachers, different Kages and various shinobi whom he had mostly forgotten about, but the only two that had held his attention was a picture of sakura when she was about nineteen, and his old team photo when they were still genin, and a rare smile formed on his lips.

"About time"

Sasuke said and hinata nodded in agreement, naruto suddenly yawned and tried to cover his mouth, but his hand only stopped at a few inches from his mouth, sasuke felt a bubble of laughter boil in his gut and he suppressed it, hinata shook her head.

"I want to sleep"

Naruto said and let his head fall on the table, sasuke heard the desk vibrate and judging by naruto trembling, knew that must have hurt, a lot, sasuke felt his legs go weak from suppressed laughter that was threatening to empty his bladder in naruto's office, he had already lost control of his facial muscles and was getting worse, hinata was no better, she was blushing wildly and sasuke wondered if laughing made you blush so deeply, after a minute or so, sasuke saw the gently movements of someone sleeping, sasuke felt everything drain out of him when he realized the uzumaki fell asleep, then sasuke got an idea, he walked over to the desk and took up a blank paper and rolled it into a thin cylindrical shape, he bend over the uzumaki and saw that his mouth was partially opened, sasuke carefully inserted the paper into his mouth and the sleeping uzumaki bit the paper as it scraped against his tongue, sasuke carefully backed away and joined hinata where she stood watching the scene in silence, hinata slowly looked up at sasuke, he looked at her and he saw a gleam in her white eyes, she dipped into her pocket and took out a thumb sized marker and she reached over to him and put a big x on his tanned forehead.

"Revenge"

Sasuke and hinata thought as they walked out of naruto's office, feeling like they had accomplished something important.

* * *

><p>"So where are you going now"<p>

Hinata asked sasuke as they made their way back to their homes picking their way carefully through the crowd, already the abnormal happy feeling sasuke had got was gone, replaced by usual train of thoughts.

"Home"

Sasuke said and hinata immediately blush as she thought of all the things they could do, after all, they were free for the entire day, sasuke smirked, thinking the same thing and he picked up his pace, wanting to get home quickly.

* * *

><p>Sakura rose out of the warm bath water, plastering her pink hair to her back and buttocks, she stood waist deep in the water and sighed, feeling dehydrated, she walked out of the hot spring, she took up a small towel that was on the ground and wrapped it around her waist, not even bothering to cover up her chest as she walked out of her expensive bathroom and into the hallway, not caring about the water that trailed behind her, she entered her room and began took up another towel that was lying on the bed which she began to dry out her hair, she slowed her hands as she began to imagine what it would be like if sasuke was living with her, her imagination began to act up and sakura drifted off into fantasy, feeling hotter by the minute, it took about five minutes and when she was done, a deep feeling of self pity began to form within her, it was unfair, unfair that hinata was keeping sasuke all to herself, sakura quickly dressed, wanting to get to the hokage office by early.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura skillfully balanced her medical books in her left hand and knocked on the door thrice, there was no answer, sakura waited another ten second before knocking again, no answer, sakura placed her palm on the knob and turned it and pushed it open, and stared, soundly sleeping was the hokage with a long piece of paper stuck between his teeth, his face was a mass of kanji and kana symbols that was neatly written, then naruto did something that made her eye jump, naruto swallowed a inch of the paper in a small, quick gulp, sakura nearly dropped her books and she forced her feet to remain where they were, she walked over to him and raised her hand over his head.<p>

* * *

><p>5 minute later<p>

"So that's what happened"

Naruto said as sakura gently wiped the marker ink off his face, she was using her own handkerchief which was lightly damp, he could smell her on the piece of cloth, her delicious feminine scent circulated through the pathways of his brain, alighting his senses of awareness, but that was the least, what really made him squirmish was the close proximity of her body, he was sitting in his stool and she was standing right between his legs that occasionally brushed her skin since she was wearing a short skirt and a white long sleeved lab coat, naruto hands hung limply at his sides and they twitched badly since all his mind had been telling him to do was wrap his hand around her slim waist.

"Please stop squirming every time i touch you"

Sakura said crossly, clearly annoyed by naruto's nervousness around her all of a sudden..

"Uh?, I mean, yeah"

Naruto said weakly, and he placed his hands on his thigh to keep them from trembling.

"So sakura, did you finish your work on the poison?"

Naruto asked looking up into her face, sounding pathetic.

"Oh, what's this, if I didn't, I wouldn't be here would i"

Sakura answered calmly and placed her hand on naruto crown, steadying his head and so naruto was forced to look at sakura breasts that tented the white coat, naruto averted his eyes, feeling control slipping away, sakura was beginning to smile and naruto began to sweat, slightly, embarrassed by his blushing face and sakura eyes gleamed, she bent over more, her breasts brushing against the uzumaki's forehead, he could feel her body heat warming his face and naruto leaned back in his seat, afraid of what his mind was telling him to do, a little voice in his head was telling him to do it and face the consequences later, and a smaller one was telling to think first before he acted.

"Do it"

Rumbled a deep voice within him and naruto felt his stomach insides burn slightly, signaling kurama's waking from its three month sleep, then it was gone, naruto gulped and found nothing to swallow, his hands slowly rose up around sakura's waist and he closed his eyes, his hand brushed the fabric of the skirt, soon his palms went into the indentation of her waist sakura stopped wiping and he waited for a heavy fist to slam into his face and crack his skull open, after ten agonizing seconds he opened his eyes and saw that she was staring calmly into his face.

"I thought you would never do it"

Sakura said, using her well endowed brain to think of a plan in mere seconds, she came realized that when naruto was happy, sasuke was prone to let his guard down around her, sakura continued her wiping and naruto let himself drown in his long awaited desires, after all, he was only human, sakura finished and pulled back slowly, she picked up her books, leaving a thin envelope on his desk.

"Sorry, but I have to go to work"

Sakura said and walked out from around his desk and started to the door, she opened and turned to look at naruto who was beyond flustered.

"Bye"

Sakura and stepped through the door, leaving behind a hot and confused naruto.

* * *

><p>1; 30<p>

Sasuke rolled onto his back, and without warning, his eyes opened wide and his lens contracted quickly, hinata sleeping face was inches away from his face and he felt the gentle breath that was coming from her onto his chest, sasuke slowly got up without making a sound or vibration to wake up the hyuga, sasuke exited the bedroom and went to take a quick shower, which took him ten minutes, when he came back in, he saw that hinata was still asleep, sasuke walked to the window and opened it, even though it was noon, a chilly wind rushed in the room, sasuke wasted no time and sprang out the window with a quick effortless jump, with nothing in mind but the medical facility where sakura worked, it was finally time to end this.

* * *

><p>Naruto entered the medical facility in casual clothes and the document sakura had left on his desk in the morning, he had remembered to brush his hair and it now reached his shoulder, framing his light brown face and bringing out his blue eyes, naruto realized that there were mostly females nurses here walking in small groups, and at the sight of him, began whispering to themselves, slightly embarrassed, he walked onwards through the long hallways, the medical facility was easily the widest building in all of konoha, almost taking up a entire district space for itself, a place where nurses and doctors came to learn from the greatest medical genius in the entire ninja world, remembering his way from the other times he had visited her, he passed several doors and looked to see sakura pass students teaching classes, naruto passed a door which was slightly ajar and he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"The healing of tissue using medical ninjutsu was created for quick healing on the battle field, it was further by chiyo of the sands and Tsunade Senju"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and walked to the door and placed his hand on the wood and pushed it open, everyone immediately looked in his direction, trying to see who interrupted sakura's lecture who was pointing on some complicated mathematics which he knew were medical formulas, sakura looked at naruto and smiled, suddenly, everyone began to whisper to themselves.

"Give me a minute"

Sakura said and walked across the floor, naruto moved out of the way and let her through, and everyone craned their heads to look at the two.

"What do you want, naruto?"

Naruto held out the envelope to her which she took slowly.

"So, what did you really come here for?"

Sakura asked calmly and walked up into naruto's embrace, naruto noticed the whispering getting louder.

"This"

Naruto said and kissed her fully on the lips and the class dissolved into high pitched scream of delight.

* * *

><p>Yep, as usual, Please R and R, only thing that keeps me going you know.<p> 


	24. Go to move

Yeah, I want you all to remember that this story is un beta'd and therefore will be loaded with various mistakes and mishaps, although, I will try though to improve my prose from now on.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt happy, he had took a risk and it paid off, Sakura had decided to meet him in one hour time, up on a roof of a small building that was situated a few meters away from the large facility to avoid further talks of their little scene in the hallway, standing in the shade of a large water tank, Naruto started mulling over what was happening now, he knew what he was doing was wrong because he still had a relationship with the hyuga, as strained and far distanced as it might be, he had searched his being for guilt and found nothing, not even a small shred of it remorse for what he was doing, Naruto slowly stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked up into the blue sky, even if he got to be in a relationship with Sakura, he didn't plan for it to be forever, he just wanted to burn off the years of longing and untouched desires he had for the pink haired girl, Naruto felt horrible, was that shallow as to be contemplating this type of shameless cheating, a lone bird in the sky glided effortlessly on the strong air currents, clouds, large and puffy drifted slowly across the afternoon sky, Naruto felt his spirits lifted a little, he had nothing to worry about, well, at least not yet.<p>

Sasuke landed silently on the water tank and looked down on top of the uzumaki's coarse yellow hair.

"Hey"

Sasuke said and naruto slowly looked up into the uchiha's calm face, Sasuke jumped off the tank and dropped beside Naruto who looked away.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto asked, feeling sick inside at the presence of his friend, he hoped that Sasuke wouldn't notice the guilty look on his face.

"I was just passing by and saw that you were moping around"

Sasuke said and a small smile graced Naruto's face, Sasuke leaned on the water tank and sighed.

"Are you waiting for Sakura?

Sasuke asked slowly and Naruto made an annoyed sound in his throat.

"And what if I was? Don't tell me you are ready to have a relationship with her?"

"Are you stupid?"

Sasuke replied and looked up in the sky, feeling like a moron, Naruto walked off into the sunlight and across the rooftop, hoping Sasuke would get the idea and leave him alone, he had too much to think about now right now to be taking the Uchiha's crap.

"You love her, don't you?"

Sasuke called out to him and naruto stopped.

"Yeah"

Naruto said in a low voice that made Sasuke smirk, Naruto was so pathetic sometimes, an intriguing question formed in his head.

"So what about the Hyuga, do still love her?"

The question had the effect he wanted it to have, Naruto had gone silent, probably contemplating his answer he was about to give to a now skeptical Sasuke.

"I do love her"

Naruto said, feeling like a loser in front of Sasuke, he turned his head to look at the uchiha who was still in the shade of the tank; there was a smug look on his proud face that unnerved the Uzumaki, he could tell what he was thinking.

"So what do you think will happen if Hinata was to find out about you and Sakura?"

"We would probably break up"

Naruto said and suddenly realized the point Sasuke was trying to make, Naruto felt something click in his brain and he felt himself waking up to reality, and at that moment, Sasuke saw an easy to get through this.

"In any case, just be careful and don't let her find out, if you plan to be with Sakura, I think you should break it off with Hinata first"

Sasuke said expertly, he was taking a big risk here, not only it would it backfire on him if naruto decided to stop pursuing Sakura and take his relationship with Hinata more seriously, but he would probably notice that he was deliberately trying to break them apart, and judging from Naruto's expression, it was failing quickly, Naruto looked away, appalled by his recent actions since Sasuke came back, he looked down on his hands with which he had held sakura with, the faint traces of her minty saliva remained in his mouth and Naruto swallowed.

"So what are you going to do?"

Sasuke asked, trying to sound less suspicious, he knew his plan was going awry, and was probably making the situation more difficult, his risk was turning into a nightmare as Naruto wrestled with his emotions and thoughts, which to Sasuke, looked like the hardest thing to do in the world for the blonde, and then he spoke.

"Please don't try to tell me what to do; I've already planned through this already"

Sasuke felt his inside squirm with victory, but he managed to keep his face emotionless.

"Good to know"

Sasuke said and changed his personality to indifference, feeling more confident to tell naruto about his secret in the next two days.

"I will be going then"

Sasuke said, and at that moment, Sakura appeared in front of Sasuke, bringing with her a large gust of wind that swept across the rooftop in torrents and the faint smell of vanilla, she realized that someone was behind her and she turned to look, sasuke looked down into her face and she widened her eyes, surprised that he was here, Sasuke stared at her calmly and blinked once.

"Oh, what are you doing here, Sasuke?"

She said, barely managing a smile, wondering if Naruto had been telling him about the kiss, if he had, then it her plan would probably be ruined, soon, she then began to panic.

"I should be asking you that same question"

Sasuke said in mild contempt and sakura blushed in embarrassment, Sakura stepped back slowly, Naruto sensed her silent cry for help and he walked to her side, Sasuke suddenly felt the air cool and the faint traces of thunder was heard in the distance, rain was coming.

"I will be off then"

Sasuke said, nodded to naruto, and then vanished in a barely audible sound, five seconds went by and the two of them relaxed.

"Did you tell him anything?"

Sakura asked, and Naruto gently shook his head, his blond bangs brushing over his face, a warm smile came on his face and they turned to face each other, Naruto hands were already going Sakura willowy waist, despite herself, Sakura found herself blushing, moved by Naruto's sensual actions, but this was a small price she was willing to pay to be with Sasuke, she felt guilty for using one of her best friends, but she pushed the thought out of her mind, she would deal with that later, there was a bigger fish to fry, and it was pale and handsome with long black hair.

"Sorry Naruto"

Sakura thought as their lips made contact for the second time that day.

"But I can't give up Sasuke just as yet"

* * *

><p>Hinata sat in the bed, staring out the window at the beautiful sky, it had been ages since she had seen the weather so perfect, she had been so shut in for the past six years she hadn't been able to enjoy the great weather for the past five years, Hinata sighed, if only Sasuke was here to share it with her, at that moment, her belly growled, signaling her that it was feeding time, Hinata wriggled of the bed slowly, her feet touch the cold tiles and she shivered, her mind drifted to the Uchiha as she felt a mild case of loneliness, hinata shook her head and walked across the room to the door, first, she would find something to eat, then worry about Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke felt mentally tired, he wasn't used to all of this running around and facing unnecessary stress, he had opted to walk on the road, wanting to clear out all the stress out of his head before facing the hyuga , the only thing he wanted to do now, was to curl up in bed with his sexy girlfriend and sleep the day away in darkness, Sasuke looked up into the sky and saw that clouds were just about to cover the sun, Sasuke picked up his pace, wanting to get home before the clouds released their liquid onto the earth, already vendors along the streets were covering up their goods to protect them from the oncoming rain, there was a loud peal of thunder and Sasuke knew what it meant, dark spots began appearing on the dusty ground and Sasuke started running as the rain began to fall harder, Sasuke felt his clothes sticking to him and he saw his apartment up ahead, he could also see that his bedroom window was closed, which meant Hinata had woken up, Sasuke felt irritation taking him over, he hated when his plans went awry, he wanted to return before she had woken up, she had warned him about him sneaking off when she was asleep, he clearly remembered the threats she also sent which involved decapitation and castration, the only way now to escape her wrath was to play hooky for a bit, but in the end, Sasuke decided it was best to just face the consequences of his actions, now he was standing outside his doorway, dripping water in the hallway, looking at the door, he placed his hand on the cold metal knob and turned it, there was dull click and Sasuke pushed the door open and stepped inside, then closed the door.

"So you're back"

Said a soft voice and Sasuke turned around slowly, hinata was standing in front of him, dressed in one of his shirt and a black jeans which seemed too long for her and the excess was being used as a dust mop, but, it was the knife in her hand that held his attention, the twelve inch steak knife looked as if it was already been used on someone as her finger had patches of red dried liquid which Sasuke assumed was her an unfortunate person's blood, her lips looked red and Sasuke swallowed back his heart that was somehow coming up into his mouth.

"Where were you?"

Hinata said and she folded her arms, Sasuke eyes instinctively followed the weapon, noting that it had just been sharpen; Sasuke forced himself to look calm and composed.

"I just went out for a walk around the village"

Hinata narrowed her eyes and she tried to look mean, which failed horribly, it was having the opposite effect on Sasuke who had begun to smile.

"Fine"

Hinata said and Sasuke slowly relaxed his body, Hinata unfolded her arms and let the knife hang by her side.

"Come into the kitchen, there is something I want to show you"

"I'll have to change first"

Replied sasuke calmly and he proceeded to undress in front of her, the shirt was almost over his head when he felt the sharp point of the knife on his belly.

"I said, now"

Hinata said, her voice dangerously low and Sasuke paused, again had to swallow his heart that seemed determined to come through his mouth.

"Yeah, sure"

Sasuke said weakly, his voice muffled by the fabric, wondering what was going on, he had never seen her behave like this, he put on back the wet shirt and it instantly stuck to his skin, hinata eyed the uchiha with cool eyes, she placed her free palm on his face and ran the knife point over his chest and Sasuke wondered if it was some new play involving knifes.

"Please don't leave me alone again"

Hinata whispered sadly in his ears and sasuke nodded robotically.

"Even if you are going to the depths of hell, take me with you"

Hinata said and drew back from Sasuke who seemed to have forgotten how to speak, judging by her face, she was serious about what she said, and Sasuke realized he had found the girl he always longed for.

"Now, let's go to the kitchen"

Hinata said excitedly, forgetting that she had just held him at knifepoint; she walked across the room in quick strides, the pants folds wiping the floor clean.

* * *

><p>The rain had finished falling in the next fifteen minutes Sasuke was at home, it was a short, but powerful torrent that marked the official arrival of winter, and by 5 o clock, the sun was already setting in the horizon, the sky was stained with orange as the overhanging clouds scattered the light throughout the village both, Hinata and Sasuke was sitting on the bed, staring out the open window, watching the fiery display, Hinata was sitting between Sasuke's legs, enjoying the heat of his warm chest, resulting in the appearance of a blush that seemed to be painted on her face, beside them, the bowl of fruits she had been cutting up for had was almost empty, hinata had apologized for frightening him with the knife, which Sasuke kept denying that he wasn't frightened until a small argument started up, which lasted for seven minutes.<p>

"I'm so happy we got to be together"

Hinata said, and sasuke let his chin rest on her shoulder, he could feel the heat emanating from her body and Sasuke found himself blushing, which he didn't mind.

"Me too"

Sasuke whispered and Hinata slowly turned around, staring at the uchiha, she placed her hand on his shoulders and went in for a kiss, Sasuke felt their lips collided softly and he closed his eyes, reveling in the softness and warmth of her pale body, they broke apart a few minutes later, and realized that the sun was disappearing beyond the horizon.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Hinata asked happily and Sasuke nodded once, a cold gust of wind blew in through the window and Sasuke hugged Hinata tighter, Hinata blushed at the close proximity of their bodies, Sasuke let his chin rest on her head top and he began to caress her soft hair, which Hinata closed her eyes in comfort, then after three minutes, he realized that she was sleeping, he could her gentle breath on his neck and the gentle motion of her body as she inhaled and exhaled, Sasuke slowly put her down on the bed, careful not to wake her up and walked to the window, he looked out across the village and sighed, the overcast sky was emitting a bluish, grayish light that Sasuke found comforting, his vision sighted the faint outlines of the hokage building in the distance, about half a mile to the right was the large medical facility, the light emanating from the windows gave of a ghostly white glow, Sasuke gently shifted his eyes to the left and saw that the HQ was nearing completion, and by tomorrow morning, he could start using the first three floors, Sasuke closed his eyes and drew down the window screen, he was going to retire for the evening, after all, tomorrow was another day.

Sakura sat in her office, leafing through various documents, bored, she got up and walked to the huge window, she stared at the village bathed in the mysterious light and smiled, she blew on the glass and it instantly fogged up, she used one of her fingers and drew a small heart that aligned precisely with Sasuke's apartment, then she wiped it off slowly, loving the feel of the cold glass on her skin.

* * *

><p>Yaw, another long chappie, hope you guys like it.<p> 


	25. The death of love

Sorry for the wait, but currently I have the flu and it is messing with my ability to write, so I hope you enjoy this piece.

* * *

><p>12:30 PM<p>

The warm water felt heavenly to Sasuke as Hinata laced her hands around his neck and let her head rest on his hard chest, Sasuke hands found their way around her waist and she closed her eyes at the feel of Sasuke hands on her soft, warm skin.

"Where will you go today?"

Hinata asked softly and Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the small, yet steady vibrations of her beating heart, Sasuke let his hand traveled up the pathway of her spine, and she arch into him as his fingers brushed against certain sensitive spots, Hinata was blushing madly as Sasuke's other hand tightened around her waist.

"I am going to see Sakura today"

Sasuke said and Hinata opened her eyes slowly.

"Why?"

She asked and Sasuke loosened his grip on her waist, Hinata looked into Sasuke face and saw that it gone dark and Hinata felt a small twinge of fear race through her.

"There is something I must speak to her about"

"Oh, I see"

Hinata whispered, understanding what Sasuke was going to do, they passed the remaining time in the bath silently, using their body language to communicate with each other, after fifteen minutes of silence, Sasuke and Hinata walked back to the bedroom in silence, where they quickly dressed, anxious to leave the apartment, Hinata like Sasuke, had dressed in full black, and he suddenly realized that he was having a big influence on her personality, already, almost all of her shyness was gone, her confidence and morale had gone up, finally at the door, Sasuke laid a brief kiss on her cool pink lips and he felt her heart hammering away, Sasuke opened the door and she walked out first, Sasuke stepped out.

Even though the sun was shining brightly and it was midday, the air was cold enough to make him shiver slightly, some villagers were wearing sweaters and Sasuke smirked, looking forward to the cold seasons, with winter came the reason for having a human blanket at night time, he looked over the Hyuga and saw that she was thinking the same thing, her smile was somewhat sad and he turned his focus back on the road.

* * *

><p>Sakura was trying not to blush as she stared into the uchiha's emotionless face, cold air emanated out of her living room and Sasuke could hear the soft hum of the air conditioner somewhere inside her home, standing in the sunlit hallway of the huge building, Sasuke could tell that you have to be somebody important to get to live in a building like this, she seemed to have been disturbed from her work because she was wearing her lab coat and a short black skirt, soon, Sakura realized that she was staring too much and spoke calmly.<p>

"What a surprise to see you, I thought you would never come visit me"

Sakura said and Sasuke forced himself to speak calmly.

"There is something I wish to speak to you about"

Sasuke said evenly, sakura smirked and stepped aside, inviting him in her home, Sasuke walked into her apartment, he heard the door close behind him, he inspected her room and saw that it was well organized, white silk curtains ran around the room, which diffused the sunlight and created a pleasant effect, on her walls were painting of various plants and animals, a large fish tank sat near a open window where a Sakura tree was growing outside, few pink petals floated on the surface of the water and a pair of red and black koi fish swam happily together, in the middle of the room, sat four huge couches forming a rectangle around a glass coffee table which had had several books opened, Sakura saw the impressed look on Sasuke's face and smirked.

"So, what do you think?"

Sakura asked and Sasuke turned to look at her, her smirk was making him uncomfortable and he felt his face falter a bit.

"Not bad"

Sasuke said truthfully, she smiled and brushed back several strands of hair out of her face.

"So"

Sakura said and walked up to him, so close, she could detect the pheromones coursing around his body, she let the blush take over her face and looked up at him with seductive eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Sakura moved close to Sasuke until their clothes were brushing against each other, she expected Sasuke to be annoyed at her intrusion, Sasuke maintained his cool and Sakura moved in for the kill, she pressed up against Sasuke, her hands slowly went around his neck and she slowly tipped up on her toes, she dropped her gaze, staring at his faint pink lips, she moved her head forward, her lips centimeters away from Sasuke's ones and she closed her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke said coldly and Sakura stopped, she opened her eyes and saw an anger plastered over his face, she felt her seducing plan failing and she drew back, mentally cursing herself for making such quick, reckless moves on Sasuke, the well greased gears in her brain began moving and she switched to a different tact.

"Don't you see why? I love you"

Sakura said expertly and pressed her face into his chest, savoring his delicious scent, also slightly surprised that he was letting her stay this close to him, and she knew it was because she had once saved him why she was getting such a chance, Sasuke made no movement as she continue to hack and probe his body, testing the limits to how far she could go.

"What have I done to deserve your love, all I ever did was hurt you"

Sasuke said coldly and she stopped and looked up at him, his eyes had taken on a vacant look and s saw e that his defenses were down, this was what she was waiting for and Sakura took it like a hungry hyena.

"I understood what you going through back then"

Sakura began her eyes sympathetic as she looked up into Sasuke's dark face, looking for any emotion that she might take advantage of.

"And I have already forgiven you for the hell you were putting me through"

Even though Sakura was trying to keep her emotions in check, she found out she was slowly losing control of her feelings, the longing for being this close to the uchiha was having a major effect on her feelings.

"Plus, I have even risk my life to show you how much I love you Sasuke"

Sasuke looked into her eyes and he saw them swimming with tears that she was holding back, he felt another bout of guilt devouring his inside and Sasuke forced it back, determined to end everything here, and if he was going to do this, but he needed to be heartless and harsh.

"Rubbish"

Sasuke said coldly and Sakura flinched, hurt, she took her hand from around his neck and looked down on the white tiles, her hair hid her face and Sasuke saw a single tear splash on the tiles, Sasuke felt as though someone was cutting at his insides with a scissors, he wasn't so heartless as to enjoy killing other people's emotions.

"Why Sasuke"

Sakura said quietly and Sasuke heard the hurt in her voice.

"Why do you resent me so?"

Sasuke felt his cool façade slipping away the more she spoke, in a few more minutes, he would probably start crying if Sakura continued like this.

"Why can't you hate me?"

Sasuke asked and she looked up at him with confused eyes, she was crying uncontrollably now, all the more worse because she made no sound as the tears ran down her face.

"Because, I love you too much"

She said, her voice laced with sorrow and Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the door, he saw the frightened expression on her face and he bit back his anger.

"I have never understood why you like me, what do you see in me, Sakura, even when I left the village all those years those years ago, you still held on to a childish crush that was meaningless from the very beginning"

Sasuke said, his voice dripping with poison and Sakura closed her eyes, her lips trembling from trying not to sob.

"Please, leave alone from now on"

Sasuke said and he stepped back from her, Sakura was silent as Sasuke's harsh words sunk into her brain.

"Then tell me Sasuke, what should I do?"

Sasuke turned his head away, on her wall was their old team seven photo, Sasuke eyes narrowed his eyes and he looked back her.

"As if I would know"

Sasuke retorted heartlessly, he fought with his facial muscles and got them back under control.

"Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to go"

He waited for Sakura to move from the door, she moved to the side and Sasuke proceeded to open the door, his hand touched the lock and Sakura spoke softly.

"Why did you become like this, Sasuke, What made you change"

Sasuke paused, Sakura watched him through sad, teary eyes, Sasuke turned to face her and Sakura saw that a line of blood was running down the left side of his face, it stopped at his chin and a drip fell off and splashed onto the floor.

"Why, you ask?"

Sasuke's voice was dangerously low, but the pink hair girl was unaffected by his tone.

"You seem to have forgotten, that you and Naruto…."

Sasuke eyes flared red and a dark purple aura surrounded his body, the air went colder and Sakura could feel the Susano'o' struggling to be released from its master, she began to hear a faint whispering coming from the icy chakra and she took a step back, and in that instant, she remembered what he was talking about, Sasuke saw that she remembered and he balled his fists tightly until the bones in his hands began to hurt.

"That you and Naruto tried to kill me"

Sakura felt uncomfortable as she looked at the uchiha who stood unmoving with a look of hatred on his face, there was an awkward silence for about a minute, and Sasuke spoke.

"I had once thought of the two of you as comrades, but now; I very much hate the two of you and this rotten village, you people have always have always been taking the things away from me that I love the most, my clan, my big brother, even then, you and Naruto were willing to take my life for the likes of the ninja world"

Dark memories swirled around Sasuke, he remembered the sour smell of decaying corpse on the battlefield, the cold stinging rain that blinded him and the way his muscles ached as he cut down shinobi after shinobi, remembered the feeling of his death drawing closer as he used up his last reserves of chakra to fend off attacks, remembered the way his lungs were punctured by his broken ribcage, courtesy of Sakura's fist landing into his chest, the feel of Naruto's shadow clone fists punching the life out of him, then, a loud explosion filled his ears, and suddenly he was inside a maelstrom of malevolent chakra that was slowly crushing his body inwards.

Sasuke drew himself out of the past, feeling sick and angry inside, Sakura looked away in shame, unable to say anything or meet his red eyes.

"I would have died that day, if it wasn't for a certain someone"

It was Sakura's turn to feel guilty; she had tried to kill him and was now asking him to love her.

"There was a time when I thought that the two of us could be together, but, that's all over now"

Sakura blinked away the tears in surprise at his words.

'What do you mean?"

Sasuke saw the confusion in her face and he grounded his teeth together.

"Just say, I had once felt something for you, but now, all I feel now is hatred"

At the concept that Sasuke had once loved her, Sakura ran forward and hugged him from behind.

"I am sorry Sasuke, please, don't let it end like this, I don't know what I would do without you"

Sasuke placed his hand on the knob and turned it, he pushed the door open, and pried sakura's hand from around him and stepped out into the hallway.

"No wait, please, don't leave me!"

Sakura cried and reached out to hold onto his hand, but Sasuke vanished with unreal speed, leaving Sakura in the silent hallway, where she broke down in sobs, not caring who heard her cries, she understood that Sasuke had meant what he said and she knew she had lost him forever.

* * *

><p>1: 45 PM<p>

Sasuke reached his home in less than a minute and kicked off the door then slowly walked inside, not seeing where he was going through the bloody, burning liquid that sprung from his damaged tear ducts, he knew his way around the place enough to leave his feet on auto pilot, they carried him to the bathroom and into the shower stall, his hands reached up by themselves and turned on the water, the cold shock brought him out of his trance, and he looked up to the shower head and felt the thick blood washing off his face, the dark, painful memories of the past left him shaking and fresh blood flow down his face as he cried silently.

Hinata ran towards the loud crashing noise that echoed down the hallway, already, few people had their doors opened, not caring about their staring, she skated to a stop and saw that the door was off his hinges, then she saw the dried drops of blood on the ground and her eyes opened wide as she imagined the worst, her byakugan came on violently and her head pounded by the sudden rush of chakra, she silently went in, she sensed Sasuke chakra in the bathroom and she ran to the bath, following the bloody trail, she burst into the room and saw a figure dressed in black sitting in a pool of blood and water, Sasuke lifted up his head to look at her, he was trembling and his lips had gone a pale blue hue.

"Hinata"

Sasuke said weakly and he felt his eyes closing, in his semi conscious state, Sasuke could hear her voice calling his name, he felt his lips forming into a small smile, glad to have such an angel by his side, then everything faded and he knew nothing but still darkness.

* * *

><p>Hinata placed her ear against Sasuke heart and heard his heart rapidly beating, she knew this was a bad sign, she took his limp hand and placed it around her neck, his head hung limply and hinata stood with him, she shouldered his weight and walked out into the hallway and into the bedroom, where she carefully put him on the bed, using her byakugan, she took a look at his internal organs and saw that his adrenal gland was secreting large amount of adrenaline into his blood stream, his heart rate was abnormally fast, alarmed, she quickly went to work, she stopped the excess flow of adrenaline and slowly his heart beat started normalizing, the color slowly returned to his lips and hinata breathed a sigh of relief, for one frightening moment, she thought that she was going to lose him, driven by that thought, she leaned over him and placed a kiss on his forehead, when she straightened back up, sasuke eyes were barely opened, Sasuke reached out to her and she gently held his cold hand.<p>

"Sleep"

* * *

><p>Hinata said affectionately and Sasuke closed his eyes, relishing the fact that he had her by his side.<p>

Yeah, another long chapter, again, hoped you like it, and remember. Read and review.


	26. Breaking down to the end

Yawwww, very excited to post this one, got to say, I sadistically enjoyed writing this one.

7:30 Am

* * *

><p>Hinata placed her hand on Sasuke's warm forehead and smiled, his handsome face was peaceful as he slept, his bare chest gently and fell as he inhaled and exhaled softly, she put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him, she saw his eyeballs moving rapidly beneath his lids and she knew he was coming to, Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, staring up into the ceiling, then he slowly turned his, sitting beside his bed, was Hinata, the morning sunlight filtering through the window pane created a golden aura around her body, she smiled down him and Sasuke managed a weak smile that felt unusual for his face.<p>

"Since when have you been here?"

Sasuke asked and she began stroking his pale jaw, Sasuke slowly sat up, Sasuke felt his head immediately began to pound horribly, but he kept the pained expression from showing on his face.

"I've been here since yesterday evening"

Hinata said softly and Sasuke squinted against the bright light, Hinata yawned and got out of the chair and went to the window and drew the shades, to Sasuke's relief, since recently, they both could somehow tell what the other wanted.

"What happened?"

Sasuke asked, feeling more abnormal by the minute, he could feel his heart thumping slowly, yet heavily in his chest and it sent small shockwaves through his body.

"It seems you suffered a massive case blood loss, it's nothing too serious now, I've already returned your vitals to normal so there should be nothing to worry about, expect a little dizziness"

Sasuke digested this new piece of information and threw the covers off his feet and placed his foot on the floor, he attempted to stand and a dizzying spell came over him, but Sasuke fought the feeling until it slowly subsided.

"Thank you, Hinata"

Sasuke said, managing to cross the room and he drew her into a light hug, he began to stroke her hair and he felt her skin beneath her shirt heating up, Sasuke kissed her head top and he heard her giggling in mirth, Sasuke felt more determined than ever to give her all the love he could possibly give, twice, she had dragged him back from the land of the dead, twice, she had shown him that she was the only one for him, she was now all he had in this world now, his family had left him a long time ago and he was willing to sacrifice everything for her, to Sasuke, she seemed like a pure, innocent goddess who got dragged down from heaven to the hell know as the ninja world.

"I don't think you should go see Naruto today"

Hinata said, suddenly grim, she drew out of the uchiha's arms, her face had a sad look and he knew that she was afraid something similar would happen to him again.

"Don't worry, this time, I will try to keep my cool this time"

Her unsure eyes found his proud, handsome face and she knew that he was going no matter what she said.

"Fine"

Hinata said and smiled once more, her beautiful face reassured him and Sasuke felt the need to take a cold shower, Hinata seemed to realize and she smiled devilishly.

"Now, it's time for you to take a bath, I have already took mine earlier"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"So, you have already started breaking your own rules, fine, have it your way then"

Sasuke said irritably and turned his back on her and walked off towards the slightly opened door.

"I would have joined you, but I have an important meeting today, so, I will make it up to you later"

"Don't come back to my apartment, heartless woman"

Sasuke said sharply, and started pouting; Hinata knees went weak from trying not laugh, knowing how sensitive he was right now.

"You're so mean"

Hinata said in a calm voice which seemed to add to his frustration, Sasuke stopped at the door and turned to look at her and smiled, happy to finally have someone who understood him almost perfectly.

"I will be going then"

Hinata said and she vanished in a small puff of smoke, soon the house immediately settled in silence and Sasuke felt hallow and empty, not seeing her often was starting to have an effect on him, even though he will never admit it, in the space of three months, he had found himself relying on her for emotional support, the fetid emotional wounds of his past were now slowly scarring over, and it was all because of the Hyuga, at last, he could feel the heavy burdens falling away.

"So, this is what living feels like"

Sasuke thought morbidly as he ventured into the dark hallway, the darkness welcomed him with open arms and Sasuke felt oddly calm in the cold blackness, he slowly walked towards the bathroom with the movements of a silent wraith, using his instinct to navigate, Sasuke walked through the bathroom door and into the shower, the faint traces of old, musky blood reached his nose and Sasuke turned on the water, the bitter cold liquid touch his pale skin and he shivered with pleasure, he took up the mint body wash and began to lather it across his body, in the darkness, Sasuke could hear his heart beating in tandem with his breathing and cup his hands together, they quickly filled with icy water and Sasuke pushed his face into his open palms.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wished he had taken a hot bath as he walked through the thinly populated streets of konoha; the temperature had dropped several degrees lower, forcing most people indoors, only vendors remained outside and people who really needed something to buy were out, he thought about stopping at his hangout place to check up on Murashima and his wife, but changed his mind as soon as he saw the Hokage building in the distance, standing proudly against the autumn sky, Sasuke smirked to himself and pushed his hand into his pocket for warmth, savoring the strange pleasurable contrast between cold and warm.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto uzumaki brought down his stamp on yet another piece of document; his cup of coffee, long forgotten had turned stone cold as he dig down deep into work, he found out that letting the work pile up wasn't going to change the fact that he had to do it at a later point, he scribbled his signature on the bottom of the paper and moved it to the pile of finished documents, he look down and saw that the next one concerned getting his consent for having a new drug released in the village, Naruto took it up and opened the stapled leaves, he immediately recognized Sakura's hand writing and for an instant, Naruto felt a electrical feeling run from his fingertips to his chest, being able to touch something Sakura had used was exhilarating, then he began to feel like a creep and hurriedly read it then stamped his signature on it, trying to get rid of the lustful feeling that was started to plague him, Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and it was filled with the scent of mint, clean clothes and herbal tea.<p>

"You ruined my breathing session, you bastard"

Naruto said softly, feeling grossed out that he had to inhale so much of Sasuke's essence; he looked up at the white face that was framed by long black hair, Sasuke blinked and a small smile wormed its way up onto his face.

"Shut up, you like it, if you didn't, you wouldn't be blushing"

Sasuke said calmly and Naruto began to feel uneasy, suddenly afraid of the smirking Uchiha who had placed his hand on his hip; he sat back far back into his seat and eyed Sasuke suspiciously.

"Oi, don't start going weird on me now, I am a guy you know"

"Tsk"

"Do you want me to kick your ass!"

Naruto yelled, smirking, Sasuke reached out his hand to touch his face, Naruto watched the pale hand coming towards him in silent terror and he felt his bladder acting up.

Five minutes later

* * *

><p>Naruto leaned on the wall outside the hallway with his hands folded, a stern look on his face, from the side of the hallway Sasuke watched the Uzumaki face with mild amusement<p>

"Why have you come today, you were supposed to be here yesterday"

Naruto said and Sasuke's face slowly returned to its normal blank state.

"I got caught in a small accident"

Sasuke lied, wondering if Naruto knew about the drama that went down yesterday, but the look on his face showed otherwise.

"Accident of what kind"

Naruto asked in concern and Sasuke knew that today was going to be just as difficult as yesterday.

"I cut myself with a kunai and lost a lot of blood"

Sasuke said expertly and looked out the window behind Naruto, the leaves on certain trees were starting to change their color and Sasuke knew what that meant, they were now in October, close to the harsh winters that was going to strip all life from the land for a few months.

"Oh, I see, so that's why you look paler than usual"

Sasuke felt the time for telling Naruto the truth drawing closer, and for a moment, he felt like leaving.

"Yeah, I had a medic ninja fix it for me"

Sasuke lied again, and lifted up his hand to show Naruto.

"Did Sakura do this?"

Naruto asked suspiciously, Sasuke felt the conversation going the way he wanted it to go and he smirked.

"No"

Sasuke said and he saw relief flit across Naruto face.

"Speaking of Sakura, how did your meeting with her go?"

Sasuke asked, perfectly faking concern for Naruto's affairs, Naruto smiled, happy to see that Sasuke was interested in his love life.

"Oh yeah, she agreed to go in a relationship with me"

"Oh, sounds great"

Sasuke said with indifference, wondering how stupid Naruto really was, Naruto was happily smiling as he tilted his head slightly upwards to look into the sky behind him that filled with the long clouds of autumn, created by cold air coming from the north, Sasuke suddenly felt sorry for him, he knew that Naruto didn't really deserve what was coming to him, but, he too was playing the cheaters game and Sasuke knew he was going to regret certain decisions he had made.

"Speaking of which Sasuke, I am getting tired of waiting to see your girlfriend; you were lying, weren't you"

Naruto said and Sasuke knew the time had finally come for him to reveal the truth.

"Yeah, I was"

Sasuke said and Naruto narrowed his eyes in disappointment, then they flared in anger.

"You lying whale, you made me wait in vain for nothing"

"Sorry, but the truth is, my girlfriend is already in this village, plus, you know her pretty well"

Sasuke said, he saw the confused look on Naruto's face, he could almost see the rustic cogs of the Uzumaki's brain grinding away, Naruto quickly cycled through the available list of kunoichi that he thought Sasuke would be interested in, but the only results he came up with was the red head nurse, Karin Uzumaki, he looked at Sasuke who was seemed devoid of all emotions and he felt afraid of what he was going to hear next.

""What is her name?"

Naruto asked and his mouth felt dry, Sasuke folded his hands and looked him dead into the eye, Sasuke made sure to go on the defensive, just in case, all it took for him to keep Naruto subdued was to put him under a powerful genjutsu if necessary.

"Her name…is Hyuga Hinata"

* * *

><p>Hinata felt the cold wind cutting into her flesh as she sailed through the air towards the huge fire red building at the base of the huge cliff, she felt her heart beating abnormally fast as she thought of what might be going on there now between Naruto and Sasuke, images of the two fighting to the death, ran through her mind, unpleasant emotions raced through her belly, amplified by the cold air that made her squint, her feet barely touched a building top before she shot off again.<p>

"Please Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, don't do anything foolish"

Naruto felt like the world had opened up under his feet and was trying to swallow him whole, for a moment he felt lost as the Sasuke words flew around his brain and Naruto looked at the uchiha who was silently staring at him, waiting for his reaction, somehow, Naruto managed to choke out a sentence.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto asked strangely, his voice cracking and Sasuke knew what it meant.

"Just say for the last three months, we have been in a secret relationship, and I felt it that was necessary to tell you before we went further.

Naruto confused brain slowly digested this news slowly, Naruto held down his head and Sasuke eyes turned a light red, all that that remained for him to fully activate his sharingan was to pump just a little tip of chakra into his eyes, he flexed his legs and arms, ready to defend himself if necessary

"I see"

Naruto said quietly and he raised one of his hands to cover his face, Sasuke felt the familiar guilt boil up inside him at Naruto's reaction, if he had shouted at him and tried to attack, he would have felt better, but Naruto only looked pathetic and pitiful for someone so powerful.

"Why is it now that you are telling me this?"

Naruto asked, unable to look up at Sasuke who had gone quiet.

"We plan to have children soon, Naruto"

The uchiha words cut him like a knife and Naruto felt his eyes burning, he swallowed back a huge lump in his throat and shook his head slowly.

"I fucked up, didn't i?"

Naruto said and pulled himself together; Sasuke deactivated his half opened sharingan and relaxed his body, seeing that Naruto was surprisingly taking the news calmly.

"Yes, you fucked up"

Sasuke said calmly and pushed his hands into his pockets to hide the fact that they were trembling from anxiety, the only way he could come out of this situation unscathed was to let Naruto take all the blame. Naruto lifted up his head and took a deep breath; he knew that he had made an error.

"I guess life isn't so simple, huh"

Sasuke blinked slowly in agreement and Naruto pushed back a sudden flush of emotions that was threatening to bring him to his knees in tears, Sasuke was the same, he had to use his huge amount of his meditation to keep his voice steady.

"So what do you plan to do now?"

Sasuke asked and Naruto smiled weakly at the uchiha who saw the hurt in his blue eyes.

"Looks like I had no other choice than to keep my relationship with Sakura"

"Oh, that makes sense"

Sasuke felt his guilt draining away at the strange turnout of events, he had come to Naruto's anger, but, it seemed Naruto understood all that was going on, he knew the risks of cheating; now he was dealing with the most horribly one of them, losing the one you loved for someone you liked.

* * *

><p>Hinata quickly ran up the spiral staircase, she burst onto the last level and immediately saw Naruto and Sasuke leaning on the walls of the hallway, they both turned their heads to look at her, and judging by their gloomy expressions, it seems Sasuke had already completed what he had set out to do, she slowly walked towards Naruto who stared right into her beautiful, white eyes, he found sympathy in them and he felt his heart breaking, it had been a while since he had seen her, she had gotten more beautiful since the time he had last seen her, clad fully in black, she was a sight to behold, she stopped right in front of him and Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling.<p>

"I am sorry, Naruto-kun"

She held a straight face as she said the cold words to him, they were devoid of all emotions or feeling, she was neither sad nor happy, but wore the same expressionless mask Sasuke was wearing, she reached out and placed her hand on his chest, Naruto felt the cold palm through his shirt and he felt his soul crying.

"I understand, Sasuke have already told me what is going on"

Naruto lied and eased himself off the wall; he slowly walked to his door that was several feet away from them, not wanting them to see the tears that were escaping from his weak tear ducts.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke said and he answered quietly.

"Back to work, there are more important things for me to do than hang out with you right now"

Sasuke sharp eyes watched him as he pushed his door open and stepped inside, Hinata turned to face him, feeling sad, yet happy, happy that they had gotten past the final hurdle, sad that Naruto was going to his office to cry by himself.

"Let's leave"

Sasuke said and she detected sorrow in his voice, she knew that Sasuke too was going home to shed bloody tears.

"But…"

Hinata said worriedly and Sasuke drew her into a tight hug

"Don't worry about it; I won't die from a little blood loss"

Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, she felt something warm drip on her cheeks; Hinata looked up and saw that he was already crying, his face dark and expressionless and just by looking, she could feel his pain.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked out through the huge window that enabled him to see the entire village, in it, he saw his reflection, his lips pressed into a thin line and his eyes had turned to a dull blue color, then a cold tear ran out his right eye, soon his left eye began to release their salty contents and Naruto turned to his seat and sat down, he took up his stamp and started working while icy tears ran down his face and dripped into his lap, then he heard a cold mirthless laugh coming from within him and he knew Kurama had finally awakened from its long slumber and was now mocking him.<p>

"Pathetic, you are so pathetic, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Shut up, you dumb fox"

Naruto though miserably and let his face fall on the table, and this time, sounds of muffled sobs were heard coming out of the Hokage office.

* * *

><p>Yaw, a particularly long chapter, hoped I conveyed the emotions correctly, hoped you guys liked it and tell me what you think, so please, read and review.<p> 


	27. Blood Letting

Another long one, hope you like it.

* * *

><p>7: 30 AM<p>

Sasuke pushed the glass doors open and stepped into the cool florescent lit shop, the friendly smells of shop immediately relaxed him and Sasuke walked through the aisles of colorful magazines to the counter, the moment the owner saw him, his face lit up with a smile.

"I am going to need some groceries"

Sasuke took out a small note that had the faint smell of chocolate on it and put it on the counter; Murashima took it up and looked at it.

"Shopping for your girl huh?"

"Yeah"

Sasuke said with a small smile on his face as he looked at the magazines on the aluminum stands, his sharp moved from cover to cover, most of them were about fashion and Sasuke picked up one, Sasuke looked at the counter and saw a couple of glass jars, and in one of them were small trinkets and charms and he smirked as Murashima began placing snacks and bottled fruit juice into a white plastic bag, Sasuke dipped into his back pocket and brought out a five inch long snake wallet, he unzipped the mouth and took out few stiff bills and some coins, he placed the magazines and the money on the counter.

"How much is it for the charms?"

Sasuke asked looking at the jar of colorful"

"20 ryou"

Murashima said and placed the bag on the counter Sasuke smiled and dipped his hand into the jar.

* * *

><p>Hinata opened the oven and took out the blue berry cake she had baking and placed it on the kitchen table, a delicious smell filled the kitchen and Hinata breathed a sigh of happiness, she took off the cover and the steam rose out of the pale blue crust, she looked out the kitchen window at the dark, hostile sky and wondered where Sasuke had gone, when leaving, he only said that he had somewhere to go for a while, she brushed the thought, and a lock of hair to the back of her head as she took up a knife and began slicing the soft cake, she heard the door open and she felt Sasuke's cool chakra signature enter her senses, Hinata smiled as she heard his small foot falls approaching and she took up a small piece of cake and turned to the kitchen door, Sasuke walked in the kitchen and she noticed the white bag in his hands and she could discern what certain objects were by their shape, the smell of freshly baked cake hit the uchiha nose and she saw him sniffing.<p>

"What is that smell?"

Sasuke asked and Hinata held up the piece of cake to him, blushing, then Sasuke did something that left her panicking, Sasuke walked up to her and bit off a small piece of the cake and chewed slowly before swallowing, Sasuke smirked at Hinata held her under her elbow before he gently clamp down his mouth over her fingers, Hinata gasped in surprise as Sasuke slowly pried the soft cake out of her fingers with his tongue.

"Sasuke, please wait"

Hinata protested, her face turning a deep red as Sasuke continued his assault on her fingers, the sound of her soft beautiful voice and the taste of her creamy skin and the cake was more than a treat for him.

"Not bad"

Sasuke said calmly and walked past a paralyzed Hinata to put his bag on the kitchen table beside the cake.

30 minutes later

"So what are you going to do later?"

Hinata asked Sasuke, they had both finished eating and were now their sharing body heat in the bed, a activity they both found very pleasing, Hinata had her head on his chest and she looked up at him as he looked down on her, her beautiful white eyes began to bore a hole In his soul and Sasuke quickly answered.

"I have a very important meeting later"

Hinata raised her body up and crawled up on Sasuke, he felt her hair against his bare neck and he almost giggled, she lowered her head for a kiss and Sasuke wrapped his hand around her waist, feeling the sweet curves of her of her waistline, their lips connected and Hinata could taste the subtle flavor of the cake Sasuke had minutes ago, the make out session began to intensify and the two lost track of time as they lost themselves in passion, when they finally broke apart, Hinata eyes had started to flutter slowly.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun for loving me, this is the happiest moment of my life"

Hinata said softly and stroked his jaw, Sasuke said nothing and closed his eyes, a minute passed and she thought he was sleeping, Hinata yawned and lowered her forehead until it touched the Uchiha's cold one.

"Go to sleep"

Sasuke said and Hinata slowly closed her eyes, drifting slowly into the warm darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p>10: 45<p>

Naruto purposely stepped in a shallow puddle as he walked through the deserted streets of konoha, the cold muddy water began to soak through his pants and seeped down into his sandals, Naruto smirked and closed his eyes, the cold torrential rain was giving him a feeling he had long forgotten, the feeling of extreme loneliness and sorrow, the rain plastered his coarse blond hair to his forehead and the water ran down his face like small rivulets, bundled on his chin and ran down his throat and into the fabric of his white and red robes, the cloth was like a shower curtain and it made walking difficult, Naruto looked up at the huge buildings on either side of him, the warm tungsten lights emanating from the windows casted a rosy glow and Naruto wished he had stayed inside his office, everybody else were probably in their warm cozy homes, probably curling up in bed with a lover or eating delicious ramen to their hearts contents. Naruto heard a low whine behind him and he slowly turned to look, a skinny mother dog and her three puppies walked slowly up to him, she had her tail between her legs and Naruto smiled, he completely turned around and bent down and held out his hand, the creature cautiously approached the brown fingers and sniffed.

"I've got no food"

Naruto said blankly and the creature began to growl menacingly at the fingers, sensing a attack, Naruto began slowly standing up, he didn't want to startle the animal and make it attack, if anything he wanted to get away quickly before it could- for a half starving creature, the dog was swift as it lunged at his unprotected throat, Naruto reacted instinctively and doubled his fist and punch the creature across its face, there was a sickening crack as the animal skull caved in on its small brain, killing it instantly, it fell to the ground with its mouth open, thick flood flowed out of its eyes, and the rain water immediately began spreading it across the ground, the puppies immediately began barking at the man who had killed their only source of protection and warmth, Naruto stared at the weak, pathetic creatures and narrowed his eyes, he reached into his ninja pouch and took out three shurikens, Naruto took one of the cold metal stars and flung it towards the biggest one, it ripped into the dog brain with the force of a bullet and it skated back ways, the other two immediately turned and ran, yelping in fear, Naruto flung the second one and one of the puppy skated to a stop as it died in silence, the other one was frantic now, Naruto smiled, he lurched forward and broke in a swift run and jumped into the air, he descended with insane spend towards the dog who had grown silent with fear, Naruto felt his foot touch down on the small head and there was a soft "pop" as he felt the fragile bones breaking and the skin ripping under the weight he had brought down on the creature, Naruto straightened up and looked down the mess he had created, but the only thing that mattered to him was that the area was silent again, his heart calmed and Naruto felt powerful for kill something so helpless, he felt Kurama stirring within him, a deep laughter resounded in his being as Kurama began to mock him once again.

"I see, Naruto, you've finally learned the true meaning of coldness, I didn't think you could do it"

Kurama mused, excited by the suddenly change in Naruto's personality.

"Shut up, I probably did them a favor"

Naruto replied and walked off, he could feel the fox's trying to free itself and Naruto felt his old self fading away.

* * *

><p>11:30<p>

The sweet smell of rice sake filled the room as Sakura poured the bitter poison from the white ceramic bottle, sitting at the foot of her bed; Sakura was drunk as a barfly as she took a sip of the cold liquid, a pink blush was plastered over her pale face, but it was having the adverse reaction, instead of eliminating the images of Sasuke, it only amplified it them more, and to make it worse, she had begun to hear his voice in her head, Sakura closed her eyes and felt the whole world spinning. The cup of sake fell out of her a limp hand and she fell back way on the bed, it felt like hours before she hit the hit the bed, she turned her head to look out the window, rain battered against her expensive glasses which created a dull, pattering sound in her head, hot salty tears ran out of her eyes and she closed them, shutting off her sights from the cold world, since the last three days, she had stayed locked up in her room drinking alcohol, she knew she had regressed back into the old habits she was determined to throw away and she bit her lip until warm blood flowed into her mouth.

"Damn you Sasuke, Damn you"

* * *

><p>12: 53<p>

Konoha Village Square

Hinata felt somewhat peaceful as she walked home in the rain, her black clothes were completely soaked and the shirt sucked at her curvaceous waistline, the road in front of her shimmered with the cold rain and in the distance, she saw a figure coming towards hers, she instantly recognized the person and Hinata focused back on the path she was walking, in a minute time, Naruto was close enough for her to see his blank face and his muddy sandals, they both walked past each other without a word or a glance, then Hinata stopped and turned her head to look at The Uzumaki who carried on without missing a step.

"I am sorry, Naruto"

Hinata said and Naruto stopped abruptly, there was a loud peal of thunder and Hinata cringed, Naruto was unshaken and he turned his head to look at her.

"Sorry, for what?"

Naruto asked coldly and Hinata heard the contempt in his voice, hurt, she hid her emotions perfectly, Sasuke had thought her well about being on your guard at all times.

"I know I should have told you sooner about our relationship"

Naruto blinked and a dark expression came over his face, the angle at which he tilted his head was causing the rain to paste his and bangs to his face and Hinata could only see a small part of his face, his blue eyes were frightening and Hinata wondered if he would attack her.

"Oh, that? I have long gotten over that, but, the only part that still bothers is that my best friend and my future wife were doings things behind my back"

Naruto said emotionlessly and Hinata felt guilt setting in, she knew she was partially at fault for what was now going on.

"Sorry, but I was scared of what would happen if I told you right away"

Hinata replied emotionlessly and Naruto smirked, happy that Hinata had said those words.

"I too must confess"

Naruto said and he saw a brief flicker of emotion pass over her white face, he looked at her seductive body and he swallowed.

"Ever since Sasuke came back, I've been flirting with Sakura; we have even shared a few kisses back then"

Hinata façade broke and Naruto smirked in satisfaction, he saw the disbelief in her eyes and she slowly pulled herself back together, but Naruto had seen what he wanted to see.

"I see"

Hinata said calmly and felt his satisfaction fading fast, he wanted to see the hurt and hear her weeping in her soft voice, but, it seems Hinata was mature to the point where she no longer cried over things this trivial and he knew Sasuke had toughened her up.

"So we were both cheating on each other"

Hinata stated simply and turned her attention to what was in front of her, Naruto smiled.

"Well played, Hinata, it seems I have underestimated your prowess"

"So what are going to do, I doubt you would let this slide like this"

Hinata said listless, noting the change in Naruto's personality, he know seem to radiate darkness and hatred. She could feel the malevolent Kyubi chakra coursing through his gut and she knew that he had been talking to the fox.

"I have no interest in other people's relationships"

Naruto said coldly and walked off, Hinata heard his footfalls fading and she looked up into the sky..

"I see"

Hinata said and continued on her way, wanting to go home and change out of the drenched clothes.

* * *

><p>Hinata stood over the remains of the dead animals and almost cried, it was obvious that they were given a cruel execution, and she knew that it was Naruto's doing, as a means to scare her.<p>

"Fine then"

Hinata thought and doubled her fists, determined not to let Naruto intimidate her, she was willing to fight to protect herself and Sasuke if necessary, Hinata stepped over the corpses and continues on her way, not knowing that in the short period of two days, Konoha would turn into a living hell.

* * *

><p>"She is quite firm"<p>

Mused Kurama and Naruto smiled brightly to himself, what incredible people surrounded him.

* * *

><p>Please remember, your feedback is very important to me, constructive criticism is allowed.<p> 


	28. Getting over the pain

Yep, finally a chapter about Sakura and Naruto having a little romance, and as usual, please read and review.

* * *

><p>10:00 AM<p>

Sakura in her white pajamas, stood at her open window, enjoying the cold dry wind that blew against her hot skin, the rain had stopped ages ago and the last remnants of grey clouds were drifting slowly over the village, allowing the sun warmth and light to lighten the dark mood that had settled over the village in the last three days, from where she was she could see that people had swarmed the streets of the leaf, wanting to get as much of the sun before the seasonal rains started again, the loud excited babble of the villagers reached her ears and Sakura despite herself, smiled, happy to see that the world was still alive and well, Sakura turned away from the sight and returned her view to the bright lifeless room, her coffee table was covered with sake bottles and Sakura walked over to the couch and sprawled out on the soft couch, she looked at the fish tank and saw that the fishes were swimming near the surface and she knew that they were hungry, Sakura reluctantly got up and strode over to the tank and took up the little bottle filled with brown and red flakes, she uncorked it and took some out between her finger tips and sprinkled them into the water, the creatures ravenously attacked the food and Sakura watched in mild interest as the white and black fish ate in unison.

"Wished I had someone to eat with"

Sakura thought listlessly and stared at the colorful potted flowers situated around her living room, beautiful paintings stared back at her, the silk curtains moved gently as the breeze came through the window.

"Wish I had someone to share this with"

She thought again and brushed her hair out of her face, frustrated with the fact that Sasuke had been so adamant in denying her, many men all over the ninja world would gladly leave their wives and girlfriends and left arms to be with her, she had received countless marriage proposal from, officials, Shinobi, feudal lords and princes, and occasionally, female admirers who lurked in the village, she was even hailed as a goddess because she had perfected granny chiyo life transfer jutsu and could now use it many time without any risk, yet Sakura had no interest In those people, she only had eyes for one man, and that person was snatched away from her by a rich, spoiled Hyuga who effortlessly got all of Sasuke's love and affection, Sakura's anger was slowly turning to sadness and she held her tears at bay, she was tired of shedding tears for the Uchiha, tired of having to sleep alone and having no one to hug her when life got too difficult to deal with, angry that she had to settle for less just because of some cute, bratty girl who had everything she ever wanted, jealousy ripped through her gut and Sakura let the black beast inside her roam free.

"I hate you so much, Hyuga Hinata"

Sakura whispered and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>10:55 AM<p>

Sakura soldiered up the stairways of Naruto's apartment building, she had previously went to the Hokage tower and found out that he had took a day off from work and was now getting some rest at his apartment, the indistinct babble reached her ears and Sakura felt lost as she ascended the never ending stairs, suddenly, she cleared the stairs and was now walking through the wide hallway, a cold blast of wind suddenly barreled down hallway, creating a soft mournful sound, she reached the lime green door and knocked once, she heard the hallow sound echo through the house and she detected movement on the other side.

* * *

><p>Naruto was in fact lying down on his bed in the comfortable darkness of his home, Naruto blinked and moisten his red eyes, the black slit contracted as he felt a familiar chakra coming closer to his door, Naruto grinned, revealing sharp canines and molars to the darkness, so, she had finally decided to visit him, Naruto yawned and his skin stretched unnaturally, Naruto licked his black lips and sat up in the bed.<p>

"Where are you going?"

Kurama asked and Naruto felt annoyed with all the questions and the lectures he had been getting from the fox lately.

"None of your business"

Naruto said and transformed down back to his normal state, not wanting Sakura to see that he was venting his hatred for the Uchiha and Hinata, he knew all along that she was using him, but, he didn't care, all he wanted was to do it with her one time and that would be the end of that, there was a single knock on his door and Naruto got up and walked to the door, flipped on the light switch and placed his hand on the metal knob.

"Fine, I will leave you for now?"

Kurama said and Naruto blinked in surprise.

"I didn't know you were still there"

Naruto said to the fox and opened his door, the vicious wind threatened to force his door wide open, but Naruto held it steady with ease, Sakura cold green eyes stared up into his livid blue orbs and there was a moment of silence as Sakura studied his handsome face, his shoulder length hair moved wildly in the wind his expression still and cold like a snake, Sakura suddenly realized that Naruto was shirtless, revealing his lean, yet muscular body, around his neck, a replica of the necklace Tsunade had gave now hung around his neck.

"What do you want, Sakura"

Naruto asked listlessly, not caring much about the reason she had appeared at his door, he also noted that she was dressed in her work clothes.

"Can't a girl check up on her boyfriend?"

Sakura asked sweetly, managing a warm smile and Naruto ran his fingers through his coarse hair.

"I guess"

Naruto said indifferently, feeling stupid as the seconds dragged by, remembering that he was suppose to be playing the fool.

"So, can I come in?"

Sure Naruto said and moved aside to let her in, she walked passed him slowly and Naruto knew what was going to happen if Sakura came on to him too hard, the long waiting had come to an end, it was now time to make his move on the pink hair woman, the fox began to laugh and Naruto mentally joined in.

"Quiet"

Naruto said, suddenly serious and closed the door.

* * *

><p>11:15 AM<p>

Hyuga clan leader private garden

Uchiha Sasuke was using the blushing the girl as a lap pillow, Hinata studied his sleeping face, his eyeballs darted quickly under his lids and she knew that he was dreaming about something exciting, Hinata smiled as a blue and white butterfly landed on his bare chest, she saw his hand move gently at his side and she knew that the creature was waking him up, hinata blew gently on the insect and it took off in jerky flight.

"How the mighty has fallen"

Hinata said and closed her eye, enjoying the scent of the pollinating flowers and the gentle breeze that rippled through her garden and under the tree that bore red leaves all through the year, this was her sanctuary and she was glad to share it with somebody she loved, she had once invited Naruto, but he was busy at the time, but Sasuke was different, he had left work early and had came straight to her place in his ANBU uniform as a means to make it look as if he was on business, his white dragon mask and sword, plus his armor, dropped casually in the green grass, shone as the sunlight touched them, Hinata smiled as she thought of the future with the Uchiha, giving birth to his children was the ultimate form of love she could possible give to him, she was well aware of the fact that the Uchiha stronger genes would dominate the Hyuga clan lesser bloodline trait and give rise to a clan of sharingan users, even though Hinata wanted to bear Hyuga children, she was willing to sacrifice her bloodline for him, contented with just having his children, she opened her eyes and stared at his pale face.

"Do you like looking at sleeping people so much?"

Sasuke asked suddenly and Hinata almost jumped in surprise, Sasuke opened his eyes and saw the hyuga smiling down on him.

"You are so handsome when you sleep"

Hinata said boldly and Sasuke smirked, enjoying her delicious feminine scent, which was making him light headed.

"Are you hungry?"

Hinata said, wanting to let Sasuke taste her delicious cuisine she had made before he arrived at the mansion.

"Sure"

Sasuke said and sat up slowly, there beside her, was a bag which had two small box lunches and a bottle of orange juice and two white plastic cups in it, Hinata gave him one and he opened it, steam rose out of white rice which had a nice covering of curried fish, she took out a pair of chopsticks out of her bag and handed to the Uchiha who took it between hid gloved fingers and immediately began eating, Hinata narrowed her eyes and whacked him across his head gently, Sasuke paused and looked up at her, then cocked his head to one side.

"What was that for?"

Sasuke asked irritably and Hinata looked ready to blow fire at him and Sasuke swallowed in fear.

"Where are your table manners?"

"There is no table"

"So, you're a smartass huh? I will fix that behavior of yours mister"

Hinata sternly said and Sasuke smiled, foreseeing the hell his children were going to go through when they started school, Hinata smiled and started laughing softly, Sasuke resumed eating, enjoying the spices she had put in the gravy.

* * *

><p>Neji peeped from behind a tree, looking at the Uchiha and his cousin who were now laughing and eating, he had never seen such a joyous expression on her beautiful face, the Uchiha too was enjoying himself without reserve, Hinata gave him a cup and poured him some orange juice, Neji smiled, He had once hated Sasuke, but now, he felt respect for the man who had made his older cousin this happy, suddenly, Hinata head snapped in his direction and he saw her smile mischievously.<p>

"Hey Neji, come here for a bit"

Hinata said and Sasuke looked over in his direction with a dead look on his face, chewed slowly and swallowed.

"Shit"

Neji thought in panic and stepped from behind the tree, feeling like a child who was going to get disciplined by angry parents.

* * *

><p>"No…..Naruto"<p>

Sakura protested weakly as Naruto placed his mouth onto her shoulder, the warm, steamy water added to the intense feeling of his tongue and Sakura despite her protest, reclined into the Uzumaki, who laced his hands around her slim waistline, his hand roaming up and down along the length of her tummy, Naruto smiled sadistically and worked his way up to her neck, his tongue flicked over her jugular and Sakura shuddered with pleasure, she never knew Naruto had such sensual prowess, his hard muscles pressed up hard against her back and Sakura felt her knees weakening, she had made the mistake of pushing up on Naruto and was now receiving her punishment for her fast movements, she was surprised when Naruto fiercely dominated their make out session, how he pinned her hands to the bed as he assaulted her throat and cleavage, the softness of his wet tongue had left her weak and submitting to his every will and movement, she blamed herself for not having much experience with men to curb the lust that raged within her, but she was frustrated and needed a outlet for release until she got what she wanted, Naruto was smiling devilishly as he realized he had perfect control of the situation and he felt more powerful than ever.

"You've grown, Naruto"

Kurama rumbled deep within him and Naruto felt happy to hear the fox compliment him.

"No one remains a child forever"

Naruto countered coldly, focusing on the task ahead of him, which was to bring Sakura under his complete control, Naruto slowly turned her around and went for her soft throat, savoring the creamy texture of her skin, Sakura held either side of his head and pushed him further down, Naruto was more than willing to comply, the sharp tips of canines ran against the fragile surface of her breasts and Naruto was tempted to sink his teeth in deep into the soft mound of flesh, Naruto tongue was like a slippery fish and it ran up Sakura's chest and neck, leaving a small trail of saliva which the warm water quickly washed off, Sakura was having trouble standing, She hugged Naruto around his neck to keep herself from falling to the wet tiles in embarrassment.

"Wait a minute"

Sakura managed to say and Naruto slowly came to a halt.

"What is the matter?"

Naruto asked, annoyed to break the sensual atmosphere that he was trying to create, Sakura pushed her face under his neck, he opted to grab her buttocks and she gasped and blushed in surprise at his bold move, she began to feel pathetic for having Naruto touch her like this, if anything, she wanted Sasuke to be the first man to make her moan under his touch.

"Let's get out of here"

* * *

><p>12:55 PM<p>

Naruto leaned on the huge water tank on the top of his apartment building, staring into the cloudy sky, wishing for the millionth time that his parents were still with him, for at that moment, Naruto felt like crying, the feeling of ultimate power had left him minutes ago and was now being replaced by the sad fact that he had no one to run turn, a single tear ran down his face and Naruto wiped it off with the back of his hand, Kurama stirred within him

"How many people have saved, Naruto, yet, with all the power you have, you cannot save yourself, how pathetic, you are nothing Naruto, even though you fought hard for acceptance and love and for your own beliefs, you cannot deny the fact, that you have ultimately failed in the end"

"Probably"

Naruto said and he felt himself tearing up more than ever.

"Don't blame yourself too much, Naruto, after all, you are just a man, and like all men, are nothing but bad and good"

Naruto cheered up a little, understanding what the fox was saying to him.

"I thought I could conquer hatred, but I guess that part will forever be a part of me"

"Oh, so you finally understand"

Kurama said and chuckled softly; Naruto slowly wiped his face and swallowed his spit, finally getting over the heartache he was feeling as he came to accept the harsh reality of life.

"So what should I do now?"

Naruto asked the Kyubi and he felt the demonic pulse in his gut frighteningly and it started to ebb away, which Naruto knew that the fox was going to sleep.

"As if I would know, I am but a demon and not a priest"

Naruto smiled at the idea that the fox was trying to make a wisecrack, ande that h failed miserably, Naruto inhaled the cold air into his lungs and breathed it out slowly.


	29. Sakura vs Hinata

Another lengthy chappy, I am like totally on a long chapter streak, hope you like this one, and remember to R and R.

* * *

><p>7: 30 AM<p>

Streets of Konoha

The drizzle that fell that morning was annoying enough to make Hinata miserable; she had wanted to go on another date with the uchiha, but now she had to make do by staying at his place, what worse was that Neji, after finding about her relationship with the Uchiha, had begun to spread it throughout the clan without her permission, and it wasn't going to be long before all her friends hear about it, she could imagined the expression of disbelief on their faces when they found out that she and Sasuke had been in a secret relationship for months now.

"Damn that Neji"

Hinata thought angrily as she slowly picked her way through the crowded streets of Konoha, Hinata felt the front of her new tee shirt and found out that it was damp and she narrowed her eyes in anger.

"That Sasuke"

She was after all in this rain because he refused to go out and buy groceries, and she had took it upon herself to venture into the cold rain, which she was now regretting with all her being, he was probably at his home, wearing that smug expression on his proud face and she thought up ways excurse revenge on his twisted soul, she suddenly realized that the rain was making her bad tempered and she smiled to herself, a little disturbed by the sudden changes in her mood and she wondered if she was turning into a crazy, Hinata scanned the road for a suitable shop, wanting to get out of the mad inducing rain, she suddenly had an idea and picked up her pace, her feet carried her to the double glass of door of Sasuke's favorite supermarket, she pushed the door open and stepped inside the Air conditioned store, the door closed behind her and the babble from the crowd instantly died, replaced by a somewhat familiar female voice that floated from where the counter was, Hinata slowly walked through the islet of magazine shelves, studying the cover of the colorful books and magazines which seemed very interesting to read, she took a corner and was now facing the counter, at the counter talking to the store owner was Haruno Sakura, dressed in her work clothes, the two of them were laughing, apparently Sakura had given Murashima something to laugh about, she was about to draw back when Murashima spotted the pale girl dressed in black and smiled at her, Sakura looked around and saw the Hyuga and smiled coldly at her, it took ten seconds for Hinata to reach the counter, and in that ten seconds, she had said more than 50 curses in a nice little haiku, she managed to smile at the two of them.

"Good morning Murashima-san, Sakura-Chan"

"Morning"

They said in perfect unison and Hinata felt her left eye twitch once as she took out the item list out of her pocket

"So what brings you here?"

Sakura asked calmly and she took the paper out of Hinata's limp fingers and began to read the paper without permission.

"Just buying some things for a friend"

She said to Murashima, whose eyes sparkled and he stretched out his hand to Sakura, she blinked and looked at the man who was clearly demanding with his eyes for Sakura to give him the paper, which she slowly did, the man took a long look at the list and smiled.

"I will be right back"

Murashima said walked down the row of counter and into the food section of the store, Sakura turned her attention to the Hyuga and smiled warmly.

"Do you want to have a cup of coffee while we wait?"

Sakura said and Hinata nodded before thinking, another bout of curses blazed through her mind as she went to sit down on the seats inside the store, two minutes later, Sakura came towards her with two cup of steaming coffee, which she placed down on the table and sat down in the other seat and waited for hinata to pick one, Hinata eyed the black liquid suspiciously and Sakura could tell what she was thinking, Hinata reached out her hand and took one up, she looked at Sakura who took up the other one and took a sip of the bitter liquid, Hinata struggled to raise the cup to her lips, but the instinctive part of her body was putting up a huge red flag, she was well aware of the fact that Sakura was well versed in the knowledge of every poisonous substances that existed in the ninja world, and the prospect of being killed so easily because of good manners seemed utterly pathetic for a shinobi of her standing and position.

"Do you find it hat hard to trust me?"

Sakura asked calmly, frightened, Hinata almost spilled the coffee on her thighs, somehow she was more nervous when she was in this particular seat.

"N-no"

Hinata said and she heard the slight stuttering in her voice, Hinata brought the cup to her pink lips and took a sip of the bitter liquid, Sakura smiled again.

"So, how is Sasuke?"

Hinata felt like a mouse watching a rattle snake coming into her burrow; she looked into the icy green eyes and felt fear worming through her gut.

"He's doing well, and how is Naruto-kun doing"

"Just great"

"Oh, I see"

Hinata said, getting more nervous the longer she looked into Sakura's demented eyes, outside, the rain had began to intensify and Hinata marked it as a bad omen.

"It was nice having coffee with you, but i think Murashima-san has finished, I will go check"

Hinata stood and took up her coffee and started walking off, she felt Sakura getting up and wanted to hurry, though she couldn't with the coffee clutched in her hand.

"So how does it feel to be with an Uchiha?"

Sakura asked and Hinata stopped, she turned to look at Sakura and saw that she was doubling her fists.

"What did you say?"

Hinata asked, suddenly serious, she dropped the cup of coffee and the hot liquid spread across the floor in a brown circle.

"How does it feel to have the last Uchiha as your boyfriend?"

"It feels good, from what you and Naruto told me about him, he surprisingly caring and gentle"

Sakura's mood seemed to controlling the weather, for a big rain cloud was rolling over the village like the signal of incoming doom and Hinata wondered if saying something like that would later prove to be unhealthy for her, for Sakura was looking downright pissed, and she knew that getting in a brawl with Sakura would be nothing less than suicide

"I have to get going; after all, we always eat together in the morning"

Hinata knew she was pushing it, but she smirked, the sound of spitting reached her ears and Hinata felt something wet and slimy land on her left cheek, Sakura was looking pleased with herself and hinata tentatively reached up and touched her face and found out that Sakura had spit on her, Hinata blinked and looked at Sakura in disbelief, in the next second, she sprung at Sakura who tried to move out of the way, but hinata was too fast and she gave Sakura a full body hug, she wrapped her feet tightly around Sakura's waist, their breast squishing against each other, Hinata threw back her head and delivered a devastating bite to her shoulder, Warm metallic blood flooded her mouth and Hinata gouged out a big piece of flesh out of her anatomy, Sakura cried out in pain and buckled beneath her like a raging lion, but Hinata held on like a pit-bull, Sakura held her head back and tried to pry the vicious creature off her, blood squirted up into the ceiling as Hinata bit through the muscles and jumped off Sakura and landed a few meters away from her, Sakura eyes were shaking with fright and she touched the wound, there was a huge squirt of dark blood as a severed artery unloaded its contents onto the floor, Hinata chewed the flesh in her mouth and spat it out on the floor, Sakura stared at it in disbelief as she began to heal herself, muscles started reconstructing and there was a wet, squelching sound as her skin began growing back, one side of her face was completely covered in dark bloody and her hair was slicked back by the drenching red liquid. Then Sakura mumbled something and Hinata felt her insides slowly icing with fear.

"I am going to kill you"

Hinata flinched and Sakura rushed her with blurring speed, her fist swinging around heavily to open her head, Hinata ducked to avoid the killing blow and fluidly dropped into the trademark Hyuga fighting stance, the twin lion heads blazed onto her hand and she fired a heavy blow under Sakura's ribs and there was a sickening "crack" as Sakura ribs caved in on her lungs, Sakura bit back a cry of pain and grabbed Hinata and drew her close to her and fired a kick under her belly, Hinata felt like her upper body had just exploded and she spat blood into Sakura eyes, but Sakura was persistent as she hugged Hinata around her midriff and began to squeeze, Hinata cried out in pain as she felt her spine breaking, the chakra lion melted off her hand she almost fainted from the intense pain.

"Done already? I thought you would last longer than this"

Sakura said, just one more squeeze and she would snap her in two like a rotted twig, Hinata suddenly raised her hands up and brought them together on the sides of Sakura head with all her strength, Sakura let go of hinata and stepped back, clutching her head in pain from the gladiator she had just received, hinata saw her chance and ran up to Sakura and delivered a deadly kick in her chest, Sakura flew through the glass and flew into the side of a building, pulverizing the concrete, somehow, Sakura managed to stay on her feet, she could hear screaming and she forgot about the citizens of Konoha who were now running away from the blood stained girl, Hinata flew through the huge hole in the glass towards the pink hair girl, she called on her byakugan, planning to deliver a series of attack to block Sakura's chakra pathways and subdue her before the situation went out of hand, that was when Sakura suddenly made a fist and slammed it into the ground with the force of a 100 pound asteroid, there was a deafening noise as a powerful shockwave blasted everything away from Sakura, Hinata flew back ways through the air and did a series of back flips before touching down on the vibrating ground, she slowly looked up and gasped in shock, the building around them was gone, they were now in a 30 meter wide crater, debris rained down onto the ruined earth , huge chunks of concrete fell onto the ground, creating miniature quakes and throwing up huge clouds of dust, in the center of the destruction was Sakura, her fist still on the ground and her legs spread apart. She stood up slowly, revealing that her knuckles were completely bloodied from not being able to execute her attack properly, her fingers too were jutted at an awkward angle and they started to mend, making snapping noises as they reconnected back to the phalanges.

"This shall serve as our battle field"

Sakura said and Hinata furrowed her eyebrows in anger, Sakura had just wiped out an entire district and was still thinking about fighting, using her byakugan, she did a quick scan of the area and saw dead bodies scattered over the damaged ground.

"Please stop this Sakura, Even if you win, it won't change the fact that you killed so many people"

Hinata said frantically, but Sakura wasn't listening to a word she was saying, Hinata saw murder in her eyes and she swallowed, knowing that Sakura had lost all sense of reasoning; she looked at Hinata who stepped back in fear.

"Sasuke-kun, please save me"

* * *

><p>Naruto stared through his window, his mouth open in disbelief at what he was seeing; it took him a while for his brain to process the fact he had suddenly seen a cluster of building being vaporized before his very eyes. He heard his door being opened and he turned around to face Shikamaru who had gone very pale.<p>

"What is happening?"

Naruto shouted and Shikamaru swallowed.

"it seems Sakura Haruno and Hyuga Hinata have gone on a rampage, already the ANBU black are mobilizing to curb the threat to the rest of the village"

"Where is Sasuke? I need to see him now!"

Naruto yelled and Shikamaru suddenly saw the darker side of the Hokage.

"Sasuke is already headed to the area with a group ANBU"

Shikamaru said in annoyance and Naruto bit his lip in frustration, if Sasuke decide to stop the two, and hurt Sakura in the process, there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

><p>Sasuke flew through the air, surrounded by five of the best ANBU in the leaf, Sarutobi Konohamaru was among them, Sasuke took a look at the sarutobi's face and saw that he was calm as the rest of them, but under his façade, Sasuke could see anger and a will to kill anyone who had just wiped out an entire district, plumes of black smoke rose in the air and Sasuke activated his sharingan, the rain was starting to let up and he picked up his pace, from the center of the destruction, he could pick out two familiar chakra signatures, one of them was frighteningly huge and powerful.<p>

"Sakura"

Sasuke thought and narrowed his eyes, the other one was more familiar and he felt icy fear ripple through his body, if Hinata was hurt in any way, Sakura was going to die by his hands, Sasuke suddenly shot off from the group and he drew his sword, he landed on a building top blasted off with the force of a jet, he still had another mile to go, and he thought of all the horrible things that could happen now.

Sasuke touched down on the periphery of the damaged ground, where a ANBU was already on the scene, he turned to face Sasuke.

"What is the situation here?"

Sasuke asked and he saw the white eyes, the hyuga stared into Sasuke black eyes and the Uchiha shuddered, he had never gotten used to looking into their white eyes.

"It seems Hinata-Sama and Sakura-dono has started fighting, and it seems that Sakura-dono had used her chakra enhanced fist and caused this destruction"

Konohamaru and the other four touch down beside Sasuke who had gone quiet.

"What are your orders, Uchiha-sama?"

Konohamaru asked calmly, the Sarutobi reached over his head and grabbed his sword hilt and started to draw it out slowly, Sasuke turned his head to look at the four and saw the killing intent behind their lifeless eyes, and he knew these men would deliberately avoid capture of the two and try to kill them, and if anything happened to Hinata, he would probably end up incinerating the entire village with his amaterasu.

"I will go"

Sasuke said and reach around to grip his sword hit, he felt the relief of the hyuga ANBU who knew what kind of person the ROOT ANBU were, heartless men who destroyed any threat to the leaf without any remorse or mercy, Konohamaru let go of the sword and the katana slid back down into its sheath with a dull clank

"Set up a perimeter around the destroyed area, and send in any available ANBU to scour the area for survivors"

Konohamaru reached into his ninja tool kit and took out a flare, held it up and fire it, the projectile flew into the air, trailing red arid smoke, Sasuke saw masked ANBU appearing along the areas of destruction, with their hands folded, looking at their leader who felt the icy points these people had for eyes watching him and he knew he was being judged by his actions, Sasuke drew out his sword and spun it between his gloved fingers, another group of ANBU descended behind him and Konohamaru began barking out orders, another person fell out of the sky in front of Sasuke, his coarse blonde hair slowly pasting to his forehead by the steady drizzle. He straightened up slowly making eye contact with the Uchiha.

"What is your plan?"

Naruto asked and folded his arms, letting Sasuke know that he wasn't going to pass until he gave him a suitable answer, the sword shone brightly in the half light and Naruto felt hatred boiling in his gut.

"I will try to subdue the both of them by putting them under a genjutsu with my mongekyou sharingan, if that doesn't work, I will have to resort to force"

"What do you mean by force?"

Naruto asked darkly and Sasuke could sense the Uzumaki's uncertainty.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt your girlfriend, stay right here with Konohamaru and do your job while I do mine"

"Do you really expect me to stay here while those two are fighting?"

They stared at each other for a while and a grim understanding passed between them, they knew the two kunoichi were very powerful, and if Hinata hurt Sakura, Naruto was going to interfere and probably kill Hinata, and if it went the other way, Sasuke would probably kill Sakura and Naruto and everybody else in the village, it was a frightening situation for the both of them, losing the only person who cared about you was very thing scary for the two most powerful men in the fire country.

"Just don't do anything stupid"

Naruto said and walked past him to join the small group of ANBU, Sasuke smirked and gripped the katana hilt tighter, today was turning out to be a real pain in the ass.

* * *

><p>Remember, unbeta'd and all<p> 


	30. Naruto vs Sasuke

Sorry for the wait guys, had a very busy week, please remember to review when finished reading..

11: 44 AM

* * *

><p>The cold, blue lion heads enveloped her arms and Hinata squeezed her fists tightly, the heads glowed brighter as she sent more chakra into her attack, the light from her jutsu cast dark shadows over her face and she put one foot forwards, Sakura cocked her head to one side and doubled her fists and began drawing chakra from her seemingly unlimited reserves, a dull, green haze began to surround her and began to distort the air around her, Hinata felt the air around her vibrating and she knew that Sakura had finally gotten serious, she felt the monstrous power off the kunoichi bearing down on her body and she had to wrestle with her mind to keep herself from running away, despite this, Hinata smiled.<p>

"I never knew you were this desperate, Sakura, doing all this just because Sasuke chose me instead of you"

Sakura made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat and bit her lips in anger, causing a thin line of blood to run down her chin, Hinata narrowed her eyes and the thick veins on her face began to throb slowly, she sensed the attack coming and she prepared herself, she sensed the presence of shinobi on the periphery of the battlefield and she knew that the ANBU had arrived, yet they didn't move in on the damaged area, much to Hinata's dismay.

"He never chose you"

Sakura finally whispered and slid her left foot forward and Hinata tensed, and before she blink, Sakura had moved off with monstrous power, digging up the ground as she hurtled towards Hinata.

"You stole him away from me!"

Sakura yelled and made a fist with her blood stained hand, Hinata dashed forward, her heart hammering with uncertainty and fear, Sakura raised her fist and drew it back, Hinata did the same, they were a foot away from each other and they simultaneously fired their punch at each other, the fists connected like two planes colliding and the resulting sound echoed throughout the crater, the resulting shock wave blasted the two back a few meters away from each other, Hinata felt her heavy ninja footwear digging up the exposed rock as she skated back and came to a grating stop, a numb feeling settled in her left hand and she slowly opened her fingers, surprised that she had felt Sakura's attack through the protective chakra, Sakura too was working out the stiffness out of her fingers, Hinata pushed the pain to the back of her mind and ran forward towards Sakura, who saw her coming and slammed her fist into the ground, the earth rose and fell in waves, coming towards Hinata who jumped into the air to avoid the rocks that piled up on the rim of the crater, she looked on the ground for Sakura, who was quickly rising in the air towards her, her blood stained hair flapping wildly, Hinata used her catlike flexibility to dodge Sakura who shot past her like a stealth plane, Hinata fell to the ground in a steep nose dive, she twisted her body and she landed on the on her feet, the ground shook under her feet and she looked up to see a huge boulder the size of a house skating across the ground towards her, Hinata lunged to the side to avoid the rock, only for Sakura to appear in front of her and grab her face with her claw like fingers and the boulder hit into the side of the crater with a deafening noise.

"Got you"

Sakura said with a sinister air and hoisted her slowly off the ground with herculean strength, Hinata struggled and tried to raise her chakra coated hands to punch the woman in her face, Sakura smiled and rammed her fist into Hinata's unprotected belly, the result was Hinata's pearly white canines and incisors sinking into her soft palm, Sakura narrowed her eyes in anger and pounded four more fist into the hyuga, Hinata vomited blood and it spilled around Sakura's fingers and ran down her arm and into the rolled up sleeve of her lab coat, the glowing chakra on Hinata's hand began to dissipate and the area got dark again, Hinata weakly reached up and grabbed Sakura's hand, trying to pry herself free from the fingers that were slowly crushing inwards, Sakura felt the limp, cold fingers on her hand, a small piece of pity began to arise in her, she realized that Hinata would never be able to beat her and she was seemingly close to her limit, that was when Hinata knee fired up under Sakura's chin, Sakura let go of the Hyuga face and stepped back, Hinata switched to her basic fighting style, she rushed Sakura and she silently began performing the trigram 64 palms on the her, she used more force than usual and she felt her fingers boring into the skin of the medic ninja, who tried to block the attacks but was too slow, Hinata ended her attack and punched Sakura heavily across her face, the Haruno flew back way, she skated on the ground, throwing up the loose rocks, Hinata breathed heavily and charged her hand full of chakra, Sakura used the momentum of the punch and flipped up onto her feet, panting heavily from exhaustion and blood loss, she looked down on her body and felt her the holes in her body closing, the steady drizzle was washing the blood off her body, diffusing the red color throughout her once white coat, she looked up at Hinata and felt powerful hatred rippling through her body.

"How dare you"

Sakura grounded out, looking at the hyuga who was staring at her wind defiant eyes, Hinata held up her palms, showing that she was willing to fight to the end, even though Sakura was sure she was going to win, the mere fact that Hinata was standing up to her was causing her anger to rise.

"You had everything you ever wanted, good looks, wealth, even the Hokage as your boyfriend; yet you still had to steal the only person I ever loved away from me"

Hinata narrowed her eyes in anger and spoke calmly

"It may look that way, but no one knows the hell I had to go through to achieve what I have, as for Sasuke…"

At the mention of Sasuke, Hinata felt a sudden flood of emotions cascading into her gut and she relaxed her body.

"The both of us just needed someone to love"

"Shut up!"

Sakura yelled and a powerful chakra surge caused the ground to vibrate.

"You never once looked at Sasuke when we were genin; you only had eyes for Naruto"

"I did, but, times have changed"

Sakura had started crying, crying like a child who had lost its favorite toy, Hinata felt some pity for the deluded female, Hinata knew what it was like for someone not to return your feelings when you give them your all, yet, what Sakura had done was totally unforgiveable, ending so many lives so violently because she had to live with the fact that Sasuke had denied her his love, the only thing she could do now was knock out Sakura and let the ANBU do the rest, Hinata swallowed and took a tentative step forward, her eyes dark with hatred and murder for the woman who had caused so many deaths in seconds.

"I hate you"

Sakura said and began to walk towards the incoming girl, she doubled her fists and heard them cracking, Hinata did the same, the time had come for the finishing blow, this last attack was going to determine who will live and who will die, Hinata suddenly dashed forward and Sakura took off quickly, both of them screaming in fury as they neared each, then suddenly, everything slowed down and the sky turned to a pitch black and the clouds faded away like a light morning mist, the ground began to pucker and boil and Sakura felt herself sinking into the muck, Hinata too had sunk into the muck and was looking around wildly with frightened eyes.

"That will be the end of that"

A cold voice rumbled over the land and Sakura realized that she was caught in a genjutsu; slimy snakes rose up out of the mud and wrapped themselves around her body, restraining her movements, Sakura felt herself being raised out of the mud by an invisible force to face Sasuke who was floating in the air, his face dark and horrible with blood that was running down out of his eyes, his sharingan glowing red with anger, Sakura tried to free herself, but the snakes were like living iron bands, over the ground, corpses were digging their way out of the grounds and began to lumber slowly towards the crater, the mud had turned into something like liquid flesh and huge black snakes without eyes writhed in the bloody pond, making horrible hissing sounds, Sakura stifled a scream and tears began streaming down her face as she looked into the glowing eyes of the uchiha.

"Sakura"

Sasuke said in cold contempt and a foul smelling wind blew against her face.

"Do you know what you have done?"

Sasuke asked and the snakes squeezed tighter and Sakura screamed as her bones began to break under the muscular coils and she knew that Sasuke wasn't going to hold back his wrath and she made a silent plea.

"Naruto, please save me"

11: 59

Periphery of Damaged area

Like a vulture watching its prey dying, Naruto's red, slit pupils followed the movements of the two Kunoichi as they fought, he had almost entered the fight when Hinata started landing blows on Sakura, inside his gut, Kurama was moving restlessly around inside its cage, perched atop a damaged building, Naruto could see all the damage that had occurred in such a short space of time, it was like pain's raid on the Leaf all over again, Naruto shifted his gaze to a area of the wreckage and his binocular like vision zoomed in on the ground and he saw a pale hand sticking up out of the rubble, already some ANBU black ops were already moving through the wreck , searching for survivors, but Naruto knew there was none and he didn't care even if there was any.

"How distasteful you have become"

Kurama mused in excitement and Naruto pushed his hand into his pockets and looked into the dark sky that seemed to be gently weeping cold, icy tears, there was a small boom of thunder and Naruto shifted his attention on the Hokage stone faces, he wondered what his parents would say if they were alive, Kurama felt the oddly calm Nature of the uzumaki and it knew that Naruto was going through.

"What happened to you, Naruto?"

Kurama asked and Naruto smirked to himself, amused with the question the fox had asked him.

"Just say, I have started looking at life from a different perspective, Kyubi, no one remains a child forever, even a fool like me can change into a cold heartless person"

"Oh, is that so"

Kurama said, Naruto felt familiar chakra signatures coming up behind him and he turned to look and smiled, his" close friends" had finally arrived on the scene with looks of horror on their ashen faces, Neji was trying to go through the perimeter and was blocked by Konohamaru, he saw the angry look on the Hyuga's pale face and he heard the barely audible noise Neji made as he shouted at the passive ANBU.

"Here we go again"

Naruto said with a grim expression on his face, at that moment, a cloud rolled away from the sun, spilling bright sunlight into the village, revealing for all to see, the true horrors of what had happened.

12:06 PM

* * *

><p>Sasuke bent down and scooped up a unconscious Hinata into his arms, he adjusted her lithe body until she settled comfortably into his arms, he looked down on Sakura who was lying on her side and Sasuke sighed in relief, relishing the fact that he had stopped the fight without having to hurt anyone, if he did, all would be over, he looked into Hinata's peaceful face and saw blood stains on her mouth, it seems Sakura didn't hold back at all, Sasuke turned his back on Sakura and began to walk off with Hinata, and he felt Naruto's overwhelming chakra clouding his senses.<p>

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto slowly descended into the crater, noiselessly like a cat, his cloak flapped gently in the wind as his feet touch the ground, he looked at Sasuke who was walking away with Hinata and he slowly looked down on Sakura who was still under the genjutsu, from Naruto's twisted point of view, Sakura was the victim here, her once white coat had taken on a red hue and there was several purple bruises on her hands, Naruto blinked and a soft breeze rippled throughout the crater, ruffling his hair and cloak<p>

"What did you do to her?"

Naruto asked and stepped over Sakura coming towards Sasuke with slow measured steps, the Uchiha unconsciously squeezed Hinata's shoulder hoping that she would wake up soon, wanting her to escape if the situation got out of hand.

"I just used the Tsukiyomi on her; she will be fine in a few hours"

Naruto stopped a few feet away from Sasuke who turned around to face Naruto whose face had gone horribly blank and Sasuke shifted his gaze from the dull blue eyes.

"Plus, she won't be able to cause anymore damages in her current state, now the ANBU can do their work without any problems"

"What kind of work?"

"They will take her into custody for a few weeks for questioning"

"No one is going to touch her; I will take care of this by myself"

Naruto simply said and turned around to look at his girl whose mouth was slightly opened and he wondered what king of horrors Sasuke had put her through.

"If you do this, you will be seen as an accomplice in her crime and be put on trial before the feudal lords, you even risk losing your title as Hokage"

Naruto squeezed his fist tightly and Sasuke activated his Mongekyou Sharingan, if Naruto touched Sakura, it would be seen as defiance against the government and being a part of the military, it was his work to make sure something like this never happen.

"Do you think I care about any of that?"

Naruto said calmly and a chill settling over the area and Naruto had started making a low growling noise, Naruto quickly turned and ran at Sasuke with blurring speed, his mouth opening impossibly wide for a human, revealing shark-like teeth, Naruto reached Sasuke in a mere second, his mouth opening wider to chomp down on the Uchiha's throat, Sasuke jumped back and he heard Naruto's teeth click on air, purple chakra blossomed into the air, rapidly forming the large body of Susano'o who doubled its large fists and fired it at Naruto, who jumped to one side as the purple fists slammed into the ground, causing a spider web of cracks to spread over the already ruined ground, Naruto wasted no time and ran up the behemoth's long hand, the other hand tried to grab him and Naruto jumped high into the air, the susano'o was fast as it reared up and fired a punch at Naruto, the house sized fist caught Naruto and there was a loud sound like twigs breaking as the Uzumaki's spinal cord and other important bones broke in several pieces, Sasuke saw blood trailing from the Uzumaki's mouth as he flew across the ground like a arrow, he slowly descended and he dug up the ground with his body, throwing debris high into the air, he ripped through a huge block of concrete like a bullet and came to a deafening rest as he shot inside a huge mound of concrete, pipes and steel, the Susano'o quickly dissipated and he gently placed Hinata on the ground and took out a flare out of his ninja tool kit and fired it into the air, the projectile trailed white smoke as it ascended into the sky, in another second, the Hyuga ANBU and another masked shinobi appeared in front of Sasuke.

"Take Hinata and Sakura away from here, this situation has gone out of control"

The men were fast as they scooped up the unconscious females of the ground and vanished with a loud sound, Sasuke took a deep breath and reached for his sword, there was a shower of sparks as the sword rose out of its sheath, he knew that it wasn't going to be long before Naruto healed himself and then raise hell, Sasuke sighed in frustration, as far as he could see, there wasn't going to be an happy ending for anyone.

* * *

><p>Konohamaru eyes followed the white flare as it rose into the air and he grinned and turned to face the angry Hyuga and his friends.<p>

"It seems the situation has gotten out of hand, we need to evacuate this area immediately"

The two ANBU appeared beside Konohamaru with a bloodied and beaten Sakura and Hinata in their hands, Neji noticed that Hinata wasn't moving and he blinked once and looked at Konohamaru and everyone stared at the Hyuga who seem to grow taller.

"Why isn't she moving?"

The voice that came from Neji was like a demon speaking from the deepest bowels of hell and Konohamaru knew what was going to happen if he didn't speak up.

"She's under Sasuke's genjutsu, not to worry; she will be fine in a few minutes"

Neji allowed his brain to process the info and he felt his anger leaking out of him like air out of a popped balloon, he trusted that Sasuke wouldn't do anything to hurt Hinata and everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"What about Sakura?"

Ino asked and stared at her one time best friend who looked as if she had fought an entire war by herself.

"Same thing, only this time, we will be taking her into custody"

The big pony-like dog whined and Kiba placed his rough hand on the dog's head top, Lee ran his fingers through his long, wet hair and looked away from Sakura.

"What is really going on?"

Shino's deep voice rumbled and everyone looked at him, up until this point no one had thought about asking that question and Konohamaru reached into his back pocket and took out a cigar and his uncle's lighter, he took off the cover and lighted the cigar, he took a puff of the thing and smiled.

"I will tell you all about it, but first, we need to leave this place"

* * *

><p>12:15 PM<p>

Naruto felt nothing on account of his shattered spine as he lay in the darkness; Kurama was laughing that mocking laugh again and Naruto tried his best to tune it out

"Did you see that? He was seriously trying to kill you"

"I attacked him first; I would have done the same thing if you ask me"

Naruto said fairly and the Kyubi began sputtering with laughter which lasted for an entire minute, but to Naruto, it was like an eternity.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Kurama asked, reverting back to his old, serious self and Naruto tried to smirk and found out that he couldn't move any of his muscles.

"You're completely paralyzed, Naruto, Almost every bone in your body is broken, and most of your internal organs have been reduced to grinded meat"

"Oh, I see"

Naruto said, taking the news calmly, even though he knew that he was slowly dying and the fox didn't seem to hasty to heal his broken body, if anything, he should be panicking more than anything else.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"What else can I do? My body is a mess and I can feel my life draining away"

Naruto whispered, feeling his consciousness fading away and the fox spoke.

"Do you want to live, boy?"

"Sure, why not"

"Healing your body will be extremely painful in your current state; do you think you can go through with it?"

"Yeah, I have faced worst than this little scratch"

Naruto said and he felt Kurama's chakra spreading though his body, there was an audible snap as his spine shifted back into position and started mending, reconnecting severed nerve endings and cartilage, sensation flooded his mangled body and the pain crashed down on his mind and he almost screamed out in agony as his body began to mend, the light from kurama's chakra enabled him to see the little cave he was in, it was like a mass grave, dead bodies leaking blood was all around him with twisted faces, the Kyubi chakra began to take on a dark hue as it mixed with the blood of the deceased and Naruto smelled the musky odor in his nostril as the chakra covered his body and began to seep into his pores and he felt a deep chill settling into his flesh.

* * *

><p>12:25 PM<p>

Sasuke stared at the large mound of concrete as blood and dark red chakra began seeping through the crevices of the little hill rose into the sky, creating dark, fiery clouds that began to spread over the village, an ominous feeling rippled through his gut and Sasuke felt like running away, he gripped his sword tighter until his knuckles turned purple with the pressure he was applying on the hilt, with his sharingan, he could see all that was happening inside the mound, Naruto limbs were jutted out at awkward angles and they began to mend with quick, grotesque spasms, the Uzumaki opened his mouth revealing razor sharp fangs, a loud moaning came out of Naruto's mouth and Sasuke began to sweat despite the cold winds that washed across the ground.

"Fuck it"

Thought Sasuke and he closed his eyes, for what was coming, he was going to need all his power, blood ran down his face and he opened his eyes, revealing his Eternal sharingan to the world for the first time in six years.

* * *

><p>Naruto broke through the surface of debris and slowly drew himself out of the dirt like a cicada, trailing black blood from his tattered cloak, he opened his mouth and inhaled cold, fresh air into his burning lungs, the slit eyes moved upwards in their sockets and stared into the fiery, malevolent sky and Naruto black lips formed into a sinister smile, he slowly straightened up, held out his hand and stared at it, Naruto blinked in surprise, his brown tan was gone, his skin was now had a pale, pasty hue, he looked at his fingers and saw that his finger nails had turned pointy and black, Naruto smiled at the strange discoveries.<p>

"What is this?"

Naruto said and he opened and closed his fingers, feeling a horrible strength in them.

"It seems there was some interference when I was healing your body, it seems the blood from the dead villagers got mixed with my chakra and caused some irregularities in your body"

Responded the fox and Naruto grinned and slowly looked down onto the broken ground, the Uchiha stared up at him with calm eyes, his body tensed for battle, Naruto saw a block of concrete about halfway down the mountain of debris, jutting out like a ledge and he leap down onto it and slowly sat down, staring emotionlessly at the Uchiha for a few minutes.

"Do you know what would happen if the two of us fight right now?"

Naruto finally said and he noted the change in his voice, Sasuke swallowed as he saw blood leaking out of the spaces in the mound, the entire thing had turned into a throne befitting the devil himself and Naruto was casually sitting on it, paying no mind to the red liquid that ran off it like miniature mountain streams.

"The entire village would probably be left in ruins, and the two of us might die in the process"

"Correct"

Naruto stated simply and his grin got bigger, the red eyes flared brighter and Sasuke realized that Naruto had lost himself in anger and hate, what he was looking at wasn't his friend anymore, but a creature from the deepest bowels of hell masquerading in human flesh.

"And what about Sakura? Or you position as the Hokage?"

"As I said before, I don't really care anymore"

Naruto said plainly and ran his black tongue over his pointed fangs, leaving a sticky trail of Saliva over them, a huge black cloud, tinted with red passed over the mound and Naruto face was thrown into Shadows and the only thing Sasuke could only see was his dark silhouette and the red, unblinking eyes.

"All I care about now is fighting you, I have always dreamed of the day when I can finally rip your heart black heart out of your chest"

Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't lying; his red eyes were too damn steady.

"So it all comes out now, I thought I was the only one thinking up something like that"

Sasuke smiled at how easy it was to tell his friend that he was planning to kill him and Naruto chuckled darkly.

"I should have finished you off during that first battle we had six years ago, who would have thought that a mistake from my past would come back to haunt me"

A huge pipe that was below Naruto suddenly erupted like a volcano, spewing blood and chakra onto the ground and ran towards Sasuke, who didn't even flinch as it ran over the ground and over his foot.

"So what do you say Uchiha, want to go a few rounds with me or what?"

"Sure, anything is better than listening to your gravelly voice"

Naruto grimaced and pushed himself off the ledge, he descended onto the bloody ground and his cloak flapped open, Naruto feet touched the liquid and Sasuke shuddered in excitement, he knew what was going to happen next was the inevitable destruction of the leaf.


	31. Fade Away

Hey everyone, i know it's been a while, i was sssooooo busy that i hardly had time to type anything, so here you go, and please remember to review when finished reading

* * *

><p>2:40 PM<p>

"So, it has finally come down to this"

Naruto said as he slowly walked towards Sasuke and curled his fingers into a tight ball, Sasuke cocked his head to one side and slowly walked off, he let his sword tip trail in the fetid blood that was glowing with the malevolent chakra of the Kyubi, and there was a loud sound as the mound behind Naruto begun to fall apart, huge slabs of concrete slide down the steep slope of the bloody hill and into the red liquid, creating violent ripples, the mound exploded, throwing a shower of blood high into the air, which rained back down on the ground like some divine plague, Sasuke felt the warm, sticky drops on his face and he almost retched from the raw, nauseating smell.

"This was a battle everyone could foresee"

Sasuke said as he neared Naruto and his sharingan started glowing brighter and he lifted up his sword and squeezed down on the hilt until the muscles in his right arm began to contract, Naruto slowly zipped open his cloak, revealing the mesh mariner he had on and the tattered cloak fell into the coagulating liquid and disappeared beneath the glowing surface, Naruto tensed up and the muscles on his body began to show themselves in vivid detail, never had Sasuke seen such muscle formation on a human Naruto's age, Naruto stopped walking and crouched low to the ground, his face pulled into a horrible grimace, Sasuke sensed the attack coming and readied himself, Naruto launched himself at Sasuke and the Uchiha did the same, half a second later, Naruto' fist connected with Sasuke chest and the ANBU chest plate vibrated as the shock absorbers sent the force throughout the metal, Naruto grimaced as Sasuke blade came swinging around to decapitate him, Naruto opened his mouth and bit down on the cold metal and tried to draw it out of Sasuke's hand, Sasuke smirked and sent a powerful charge of electricity down the length of the sword and Naruto' red eyes opened wide as the electric made contact with his skin and he opened his mouth and jumped back a few meters, Sasuke spun his sword around his fingers and sheathed it with professional mastery and looked at Naruto who was grinning at him, thin blue wisp of current ran over his body as the charge dissipated, Naruto opened and closed his fingers, trying to work out the numbing feeling out of his body and Sasuke knew the fight was just getting started.

"I know this question is overused, but why are you doing this"

Sasuke asked and Naruto grin got wider and he drew himself up to his full height and looked into the hellish sky, the red clouds were churning violently and Sasuke sensed another session of freezing rain coming.

"Why? Because I am fed up with all the shit I have been getting from the people that live in this village, plus, you took the only good thing away from me, and now, you also wish to take Sakura-Chan away as well"

Sasuke smiled and curled his fingers into fists and took a deep breath, Naruto's red slit eyes followed the movements of the Uchiha and he assumed an attack position.

"I never thought you were this pitiful, Naruto, even after everything that happened in the past, you still held onto your hatred and anger right up to now"

"Precisely, I haven't forgotten the hell I went through just because of something my father and mother did, I hope they rot in hell for their sins, I am not mentally strong as you, Sasuke, I still hate all these weak, useless piles of flesh, living off the death of others"

Naruto went down on his hands and glared at Sasuke, the glowing blood threw the upper part of his face into shadows, making the red eyes stand out, Naruto began to growl horribly and the blood beneath him began to ripple, Naruto took off like a bullet train, throwing dark red blood into the air as he hurtled towards Sasuke, Sasuke forwards, doing quick hand signs, Naruto was less than a meter away, his red eyes blazing with liquid murder, there was a sudden explosion of white arid smoke and two hawks covered with paper bombs shot at him, the hard beak of the first dug into his gut and Naruto cried out in pain as the creature's beak broke his skin and rose swiftly into the air with him and exploded with the force of a 4.8 ton warhead, blasting superheated flames throughout the sky, the second one careened upwards in a steep climb, crying out as it flew into the fireball and exploded, a visible heat wave in the form of a shockwave descended to the ground and Sasuke had to call on the protective armor of the Susano'o to avoid being roasted. The blood began to boil and steam and the rocks on the banks of the bloody lake began to turn into molten lava, the Susano'o's skin began to turn red hot and Sasuke began to feel the heat through the dense armor, the fireball slowly evaporated and something dark and flaming fell out of the sky, with his sharingan, Sasuke saw what remained of Naruto's body fell out of the sky and into the blood, Sasuke felt his heart racing when he felt the gentle spiking of Naruto's massive chakra, the dark mass wriggled around in the blood and slowly stood up and Sasuke saw the damage the explosion had inflicted on him, half of Naruto's face was melted off, only the slit eye of the Kyubi was the only thing left undamaged, his skin on his chest was completely gone, showing Sasuke his internal organs that were beating almost like his heart and his ribs that were covered by a thin membrane of transparent slime, but the worst part was his limbs, that were almost burnt to crisps.

"Not bad, that was a excellent warm up, if I must say so myself"

Naruto said slowly and raised his bony fingers to the flesh covered side of his face and began to laugh, Sasuke felt something worse than fear settle in his gut as Naruto's began to heal in a horrible manner, the blood he was standing in began to run up his body until he was completely covered with the glowing liquid, the skin on his face began to grow back and a pained expression came across Naruto good side as red and green veins began to run across his skull and the skin tissue began to grow back, Naruto fell on his knees, gasping in pain as important nerve endings began to grow back, Sasuke could even hear the wet sounds of healing skin and Naruto began to scream in pain and Sasuke unconsciously took a step back, suddenly afraid as he looked around him, huge blob of flesh began to form in the blood and started floating towards the screaming Uzumaki.

"What is this?"

Sasuke thought frantically and stepped back, only in genjutsus had he seen such horrible images, the swimming flesh began to crawl up Naruto like leeches, gluing themselves onto the Uzumaki's exposed bones, red pulsating veins rose out of his body, the pointed tips sinking into the swimming flesh and wriggling through them like maggots eating decaying food, Naruto was forced to his knee by the intense pain, his head began to jerk and he looked at Sasuke and bared his sharp fangs, Sasuke forced his fears away and smirked, this was getting more interesting by the second.

* * *

><p>3.00 PM<p>

Konoha's wall barrier

The Hyuga ANBU opened his mouth as he stared at what was happening in the damaged area, around him stood the rest of his squad that were staring at him.

"Oi, what is the matter"

A cat masked ANBU asked him, the Hyuga was silent as he stared at the grotesque healing of the Hokage.

"This isn't real"

The hyuga thought numbly as a large piece of flesh glued itself onto Naruto's burned back, Konohamaru stared at the man sideways, for not answering a question asked by a superior ROOT ANBU must means that something really bad happening in the damaged zone, what really troubled Konohamaru was the lake of blood that had come from the huge pile of rubble, and the sky that was churning with red and black clouds, whatever that was happening in the middle of the village couldn't be anything good, a ANBU wearing a goat mask appeared in front of him and knelt.

"We've secured Haruno-san in the underground base, Captain"

"What about Hinata-Sama?"

"She is at the edge of the forest with her fellow clan members, we tried to take her, but we were stopped by Hanabi-dono and Neji-san"

Konohamaru cocked his head to one side, interfering in the work of an ANBU was a sever crime, punishable by death, or life imprisonment, still, he could see why they would do that, he looked down on the ground below, down on the still evacuating villagers and sighed in frustration.

"You're dismissed"

Konohamaru said and the man vanished in a small puff of smoke.

"What should we do now?"

The cat face asked and the captain took out his cigarette box and his late uncle's lighter, took out one of the cigarettes and bit down on the nicotine filtering sponge, flicked off the lighter cover, a quick movement of his thumb on the lighter flint wheel and there was a small blue flame emanating out of the tiny outlet, he lit the cigar and sucked in a large mouthful of unhealthy smoke and felt his thoughts slowing down he got back his focus, he took out the thing out of his mouth and expelled the white smoke and the strong wind immediately blew it away.

"We will move in on the battle field and try to stop the two before this situation spiral out of control and causes additional damage to the leaf, bear in mind that this will probably be the last day you draw breath on this earth"

Everyone stared at the ANBU captain, even though he couldn't see their face, he could tell that they were smiling, never had he met such shinobi with insatiable appetites for bloodshed and war, Konohamaru drew the gleaming white dragon mask over his face, took a deep breath through the mask respirator and let it out in a long stream of steam.

* * *

><p>3:10 PM<p>

Five miles from Konoha

"Why did you make Naruto the interim Hokage, Tsunade-sama?"

The silver haired jonin asked and looked at the woman who was smiling as they walked along the wide road to village, Kurenai and Shizune looked the woman who was walking with the pig in her arms, Ton-Ton was currently asleep, enjoying the liberating feel of being carried.

"Simple, I figured since he was going to officially be the Hokage in a few more months from now, might as well give him some experience as to what it feel like to run an entire village"

"I see"

Kakashi said and reached into his ninja pouch to take out the latest issue of his favorite book series, make out paradise seven, written by Jiraiya-Sensei's perverted underling, Uzumaki Naruto himself.

"Don't worry about it, Kakashi; I am sure Naruto knows what he's doing"

Gai retorted and moved closer to his childhood friend and flung his arm around his shoulder and the others looked at each other quizzically.

"What about Uchiha Sasuke?'

Inoichi asked and everyone got silent and uneasy, it was well know that Sasuke had returned to the village almost four months ago, and it was well know that they were the persons who tried to kill him six years ago, just the thought of meeting up with a more powerful Sasuke was frightening and Shikaku spoke up

"Oh come on you guys, it's obvious that the Uchiha has let go of such feelings from long ago, from what Shikamaru had telling me in his letters, the Uchiha has come back to live in peace as a member of the village"

"You could be right"

Shizune said and Tsunade blinked in surprise, she never thought she would hear her pupil defend an ex Akatsuki member, from what had happened from the pain raid on the village, she had expected that she would hate anything affiliated with akatsuki.

"Why do you say that?"

Kurenai asked and looked down into the face of her six year old son who smiling up at his beautiful mother.

"If he still had a grudge against the leaf, he would have already burned down it down from the day he had returned"

Kakashi contemplated this new thought, one side of him was hoping that this was true, if so, he would finally get to see his star pupil and apologize for trying to kill him, he could still remember the way he ran the kunai into his back, something he hadn't stop dreaming about for more than five years, and for years he had been yearning to apologize and quiet his conscience which he would be doing the minute he got back, he could now settle down and find a decent woman to live with and have children whom he could teach all his techniques, he looked over at the Hokage's beautiful medical pupil and smiled beneath his mask, she was perfect for him, her attitude, ethics and morals was what he was looking for in a woman.

"What the…"

Gai suddenly said and everyone stopped to stare at the green suit man who was looking in the sky.

"What is the matter, Gai?"

Tsunade asked and stared into the sky, her mouth slowly opened as she saw the red clouds that were slowly covering the forest they were walking in.

"What the hell is going on?"

Kurenai asked and she gripped her son's small fingers tighter. Kakashi squinted as he stared at the black and scarlet clouds.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this"

Kakashi said and held the leaf head band that was covering his lone sharingan eye and slowly lifted up and Obito's Uchiha Mongekyou sharingan slowly activated.

* * *

><p>1 mile from Konoha<p>

What remained of the rookie nine was currently hiding in a cave that Neji had managed to spot the moment he left the village with Hinata and the rest of his clan who were sitting around the unconscious Hyuga heiress who was lying on a spongy bed of bioluminescent moss, she had settled into something like a light sleep and was constantly mumbling, Neji felt anger tear through his gut as the information Konohamaru had given them spun through his mind, everyone in the cave who had heard the reason for the fighting were deadly quiet, their faces glowing blue from the luminous lichen over their heads, the bed Hinata was on was a sight to behold, yet the only thing Neji could think about was the future of the Hyuga clan, since yesterday, he had thought that his cousin and the Uchiha were merely engaging in harmless romance, little did he thought that she was planning to bring his children into this world, if that happened, she would probably be kicked out of the clan, and from the looks from the Hyuga adults, they were all thinking the same thing, her sister, Hyuga Hanabi shifted her calm gaze from her sister to Neji and he knew what she was thinking, if Hinata lost her position, then she would probably be the next leader of the Hyuga clan.

"So what do we do now, Neji?"

Ten-ten said finally to the man who was lost in his own thoughts.

"I say we leave this cave and return to the leaf and break p those two idiots before they kill each other"

Kiba calmly said and leaned on his hound, which, curled his tail around and let it rest on his master's lap and he began to stroke Akamaru's sleek fur, the dog whined in pleasure as Kiba's rough hands scratched a itch that was driving the dog insane.

"But the moment we enter the village without permission, the ROOT ANBU will make our heads roll"

Shikamaru said and Ino glared at him, he ignored her burning gaze and stared at the silent Hyuga.

"It is reckless, but, if we stay here, those two would probably end up leveling down the village"

Shino finally said who was inspecting a glowing spider that was crawling on the moist walls, they all turned to look at him, no one knew how he did it, but his grim words always have that kind of effect on other people.

"That is kinda scary"

Choji said and everyone felt uncertainty running through their bodies as the horrible images of the leaf yet again destroy flicked across their minds, they remembered how hard it was for them to start from scratch.

"Then it's settled"

Lee said ad slowly stood up and brushed off the small bit of moss of his pants and everyone looked up at him.

"It's better than staying here like rats hiding from snakes, plus, stopping an out of Naruto should be very exciting"

Lee said listlessly and crunched his fingers into a large muscular fist and Ten-ten sighed in frustration.

"Have you all forgotten who we are talking about here?"

Shikamaru said who was leaning on the glowing wall he eased himself off it and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"It will not be as easy to take down someone who had taken down the strongest Uchiha in history, not to mention the defeat Nagato and the six pains"

"And so what"

Lee said angrily and Shikamaru felt his chakra quickly filling the cave in a matter of seconds.

"I am not that weak as to die by the hands of Naruto"

"Quiet Lee"

Neji finally said and slowly stood to face Lee, who slowly turned to face his teammate; Lee grinned and brushed back his hair.

"And why should I?"

"Because you are too loud and Hinata-Sama needs her rest"

Lee blinked and looked over at the spot where Hinata was sleeping and opened his eyes in surprise because Hinata was gone.

* * *

><p>Morino Ibiki stared at the bloodied pink haired girl who was chained with large link chains to a vertical table in the middle of the cold metal room, the bright florescent light giving the war torn ANBU a clearer look at the woman who had managed to obliterate an entire district in a matter of seconds, in light of that they had taken extra precaution and had her entire body covered with sealing jutsu formulas of great complexity, the man slowly walked up the woman, the ANBU black ops in the room with him drew their swords as they knew what was going to happen next, he stood a few steps away from Sakura and placed his palm on her forehead and sent chakra into his fingertips, he felt the warm chakra seeping in the pores of the Haruno and he felt her dormant chakra spiking rapidly and he quickly stepped back, the other ANBU tensed as Sakura slowly opened her dull green eyes and stared at the men in front of her.<p>

"W-where am I?"

"In an ANBU underground headquarters"

Ibiki responded calmly, wanting to keep Sakura as relaxed as possible.

"O-oh"

Sakura said groggily and Ibiki relaxed a little, seeing that Sakura wasn't going to rampage and kill them all, he looked around at the other ANBU and he felt their fear and anxiety, he gestured for them to put down their swords away, Sakura shaking off the side effects of the genjutsus quicker than he had desired, she tried to move her hands and found out that she was completely immobile and Sakura felt the huge chain wrapping around her body and she was near the verge of panicking and for a moment, Ibiki felt like wetting himself.

"What is this?"

Sakura said in and began to tense up, the chain links began to groan and the table began to cave in on itself as the links started to dig into the ductile metal, the seals on her body began to light up and she cried out in pain as her chakra was forced back on itself, but that didn't stop her and she tried again, and this time, a link snapped and a length of chain slithered to the metal floor, Ibiki swallowed and found a lump in his throat and he knew that Sakura was going to rampage if he didn't act soon, he took out a syringe filled with tranquilizer and walked up to the woman who was struggling against sealing jutsus and a several meters of chain, Sakura was over the edge now, screaming her head off at him and he reached for her hand which burned his palms, Ibiki barely winced and quickly depress the plunger and clear liquid flowed into her bloodstream, Sakura cried out at the sting of the needle and the ground shook and the lights overhead flickered for a while, it took ten seconds for the tranquilizer to work and Sakura movements began to get sluggish, she tried to pry herself free, despair and hopelessness shot through her body and Sakura began to cry pitifully, Ibiki felt a twinge of sympathy in his hardened heart.

"I am sorry for that, but, we have strict orders from the ROOT ANBU to make sure you are detained in this way"

Sakura looked up at the man and sniffled, fighting the tranquilizer that was slowly dragging her into the darkness; Ibiki looked her frightened eyes and pushed his hands into his coat pockets.

"There is something I have to ask you, if you answer correctly, I will personally see to it that all criminal charges against you are dropped"

Sakura felt her head swimming and her head drooping, Ibiki reached out his hands and held her chin and lifted her head up and stared into her frightened eyes.

"What is it?"

Sakura managed to say and Ibiki narrowed his eyes.

"Will you assist us in killing Naruto?"

Ibiki said emotionlessly and Sakura felt the familiar feeling of fright tearing through her belly.

* * *

><p>Please R and R<p> 


	32. The blackness

Finally, the last chapter, and again, please read and review

* * *

><p>Red, greasy blood ran off Naruto like tar as he slowly stood, his injuries completely healed, he straightened up and took a deep, ragged through his nostrils, breathing in the nauseating smell of blood, his eyes opened slowly and he stared at the Uchiha who was staring at him with unimpressed eyes, the two stared into each other's eyes, Sasuke fingers began to twitch and Naruto started to grin, Naruto held the front of his burned cloak and tore it off him a single movement revealing his powerful chest and bulging muscles, the rags fell at his feet and Sasuke reached for his side and undid the clasp that held his uniform together, the metal armaments fell into the shallow blood and Sasuke began to grin at Naruto, Naruto made a sudden movement and Sasuke mirrored it, his sword rose out of its sheath just in time to deflect a piece of structural steel which exploded into sparks, Sasuke rammed his blade into the blood and a stream of electricity raced towards Naruto who launched himself into the air, grinning as he looked at the Uchiha, gravity took its toll on his body and he landed on the smoking blood on all fours and immediately ran off, Sasuke watched the Naruto approach him and spun his sword between his finger, his sharingan glowed once and a mass of black flames appeared just inches in front of Naruto, who grunted in surprise and lunged to the side, only for another mass of black flames to flare up where he was going to land, Naruto twisted his body in mid lunge, narrowly missed the trap, Sasuke saw his chance and took it, he teleported in front of Naruto, his sword slashing down to sever him in two, Naruto heard the blade whistling through the air and twisted again at an awkward angle, snapping his spine in the progress to avoid the blade that slashed down into the blood, Naruto landed on his feet and flew at Sasuke, the sound of his fist hitting firm flesh was audible over the din of his rapidly beating heart and he laughed manically, Sasuke spat blood and slashed upwards with his sword, a long red line appeared on Naruto's upper body and blood gushed out, spraying Sasuke, who tried to run his sword through his lung, Naruto caught the blade in his hand and Sasuke made a sudden jerk and Naruto fingers flew into the air, trailing blood, Naruto grinned and bit at Sasuke's face, time slowed and Sasuke could see all the way in Naruto's wide mouth as he opened up wide to take off the front of his face, Sasuke saw the danger and vanished and Naruto's razor teeth again clicked down on air, Naruto growled darkly as his fingers began grow back, Sasuke reappeared on the edge of the crater, panting from the over-exertion, his red eyes dimmed and Naruto smirked.<p>

"Not bad, huh, this is the first time I have ever fought another shinobi like this"

Naruto yelled at the Uchiha whose chest was heaving rapidly.

"Same goes to you"

Sasuke said after catching his breath, a sudden chilly wind ruffled his hair and Sasuke felt the rain coming, the first few drops landed on his nose, he slowly reached out his hand and opened his palms to collected the rain water and he slowly opened his eyes in shock, the water was black, it was coming down harder now, quickly pasting his hair to his scalp and Sasuke felt a sense of unreality wash over him as the grimy rain ran down his body, Naruto looked around, bewildered by the strange turns of events, the blood began to ripple as if hundreds of piranhas had suddenly spawned in the liquid as the rain fell in torrents, Naruto looked into the churning sky and inhaled and the smell hit him like a bullet to his brain, that unmistakable smell he knew so well and Naruto spoke.

"It smells like-"

* * *

><p>"Blood"<p>

Konohamaru thought as he studied a puddle that was quickly filling with the dark liquid, he was now at least half a mile away from the devastated site when the rain started, the other ANBU were gazing into the fiery clouds, their attitude had changed completely, and he felt something in them no ANBU should feel. Fear so strong it was slowly infecting his system and he felt like running away, he stared at the road in front of him, and he forced himself to move forward, he jumped up high into the air and landed on a building ledge, the others followed his example, streaking quickly towards certain death with fear gripping their quivering hearts.

* * *

><p>Hinata feared the worst as she ran through the large open gates of the leaf, the place now resembled a ghost town bathed in shimmering black liquid as the black rain fell, stinging her unprotected face and neck, the buildings on either side of the road seemed to press in on her and Hinata felt like she was being suffocated, the leaf village, once a sight of beauty, now seemed ugly and ominous, she ran through a puddle and the rain sucked at her ankles, Hinata swallowed in panic and fear when she thought of Sasuke facing Naruto, even thought she knew Sasuke was very powerful, Naruto was definitely several times stronger than the uchiha, and the thought of Sasuke engaging him in a death battle was beyond insanity, Hinata picked up her pace and activated her power, she felt the veins crawling over her face and the world dissolved into a white tone, with her senses amplified, she could make out the Sasuke and Naruto's chakra points in the same spot she and Sakura had previously fought, she focused on Naruto's chakra and felt the malevolent presence of the fox chakra emanating from the crater, she switched to Sasuke and found out that he had barely used his enormous chakra at all, she could sense other chakra points heading to the location she was headed and she guessed the ANBU were now going to intervene, a dozen or so familiar chakra sources had appeared behind her and Hinata knew her friends were coming, Hinata looked behind her and saw them running through the wide gates, looking incredible small when contrasted with the huge opening and she turned around to face the stretch in front of her.<p>

"I'm coming, Sasuke"

* * *

><p>Naruto's black tongue loll out of his mouth, the black liquid falling from the sky hit the black wet muscle and Naruto sighed in pleasure as the liquid softened his swollen tongue, which he drew in after a few seconds, Sasuke watched with cool eyes, not at all disturbed by the drastic change in Naruto's morbid behavior, he gripped his sword more tighter, planning his next attack.<p>

"Do you plan to stand there for the entire day?"

Naruto suddenly said and cracked his knuckles loudly.

"Not at all, I am just merely amused by what you are doing for Sakura's sake"

His binocular vision enabled him to see the slight shift in his expression as he mentioned Sakura and Sasuke knew he had touched a delicate subject.

"What can I say; she is the only thing I have left in this world"

Naruto said gruffly and Sasuke smiled.

"Idiot, do you think Sakura love you as much as you love her, were nothing more than a means for her to get closer to me"

Sasuke's word fell on Naruto like a ton of bricks and he faltered, the smug expression fell off his face and his smirk was slowly becoming a horrible grimace.

"I knew she was using me"

Naruto said and raked his finger through his blonde hair that was now tinged black with the blood and a small smile surfaced on his white face, even though his eyebrows were still knitted together and his eyes were now beyond dangerous, a very painful expression as far as Sasuke can see.

"But, when you have nothing, even a Hobgoblin like Sakura is lovable when your humanity has abandoned you"

""Love?"

Sasuke said coldly and ANBU with their sword drawn began appearing around the rim of the crater, their eyes on the young Hokage who was looking around calmly at the men and women who were gripping their swords tightly, Naruto felt their fear, a cold dense feeling that was making him feel more powerful as the seconds dragged on,

"I am giving you one more chance, surrender quietly, or die here and now"

Sasuke in the most authoritative voice he could muster and Naruto chuckled; Sasuke saw the steely defiance in the red eyes and raised his sword over his head, ready to give the signal to attack.

"Never"

Naruto said simply and Sasuke felt blood running out of his eyes, the sorrow that gripped him was unlike anything he had ever felt, yet he kept his composure, his sword was about to fall when he heard his name being called, and he turned his head to look to see Hinata running towards him, her face as pale as a vampire's, Hinata saw Sasuke look around and she felt relief washing over her like the drenching downpour, she was a couple of feet away from him and she came to a smooth skating stop inches away from him.

"Why have you come back here?"

Sasuke said, feeling angry at the Hyuga for the first time since he knew and she proceeded to hug him around his waist and pushed her face into his chest, Naruto whistled loudly, grinning at the sight of his ex girlfriend and his best friend embracing each other in front of him in that fashion.

"Please, no more fighting"

Hinata sobbed out, hoping Sasuke would stop, his free hand, went around her narrow waist and Naruto felt bitter envy and anger eating at his insides.

"It's over, Hinata; Naruto has already chosen his own fate, only thing left is to put him out of his misery"

Sasuke calmly stated and hinata felt more tears gushing out of her eyes, at that moment, Sasuke heard more footsteps and he turned to see his friends coming towards him, he saw Neji's angry face and the others expression of bewilderment when they saw Sasuke and Hinata's bodies pressed close together.

"So it is true"

Lee said with a cold smile, ino and Ten-ten eyes were round with surprise, kiba and Choji and the pineapple head had looks of confusion pasted on their face, Shino, passive as ever.

"Why did you run away?"

Neji shouted at Hinata who stared into her cousin's angry face with dread and she gripped Sasuke tighter.

"Why you here, this area is strictly out of bounds to non-ANBU personnel, please leave immediately or spent the rest of your life in jail"

Sasuke said and his sharingan flared to life and Neji felt like a punctured balloon as his anger leaked out of him.

Naruto ground his teeth and balled his fists, angry at the interruptions.

"Aw come, what is this, some kind of play"

Naruto yelled and everyone slowly looked at the lone figure standing on top of the glowing liquid, Sasuke expected them to gasp when they saw how the Uzumaki had completely changed, but they remained quiet as they stared transfixed by the pale thing that vaguely resembled Naruto.

"Who, the hell is that?"

Lee asked and Sasuke reluctantly answered his question.

"That is Naruto"

Hinata felt her fear mounting as she stared at Naruto, she heard a soft gulp and knew that it was Kiba; Akamaru whined in protest and began to back away as he sensed Naruto's strange chakra.

"Now that we are all gathered here, we can finally kick things off"

Naruto said loudly and Sasuke brought his sword sharply down, the ANBU around the crater rushed forward simultaneously, and 30 odd ANBU leapt into the air, their swords reflecting red light from the glowing blood, Hinata tried to break out of Sasuke's firm grasp, but found it impossible to do so, Naruto sucked in a large amount of air into his lungs as the first ANBU came within inches of him and let out a ear splitting roar that was accompanied by a wave of white hot chakra which began to race to the edge of the crater, carrying the blood with it, Sasuke saw the danger and his Susano'o once again blossomed tall into the air, it formed a wide shield in its huge hands and jammed it into the ground in front of him to protect its master and his friends, a second later, the shockwave hit against the shield and he heard Ino and Choji shouting their heads off as chunks of human bodies and armour flew past them, Sasuke stared calmly ahead, the top half of an ANBU hit into the face of the Susano'o and Hinata stared at it in disbelief.

"There you have it"

Sasuke addressed the trembling woman in his arms and he slowly released, she stepped away from him, tears streaming down her face.

"Naruto has no intention of surrendering quietly"

The other behind the shield looked at each other and a grim understanding passed between them, it was now kill or be killed. The shockwave vanished, and standing in the exact same spot was Naruto, an unfortunate ANBU severed hand between his teeth, Naruto began to chew slowly and they could hear bone crunching, he grab the hand like someone holding a baby and tore a ragged chunk out of it, chewing the flesh between his fangs slowly. It was at that point Sasuke and the others felt the cold finger of fear grabbing their racing hearts, rendering them speechless, Naruto took another bite out of the hand and threw it on the sticky ground. He stared at the purple behemoth and saw their frightened inhabitants within it, Naruto wasted no time, he shot at the thing with such speed he lost control of his senses, the blood, the human flesh and adrenaline was too much for him to take, Sasuke quickly recovered and made quick hand signs and s and belched out a large ball of fire at Naruto, the jutsu hit Naruto with a loud explosion and blazed high into the air, something dark moved in the fire and Sasuke saw Naruto standing in the flames without a scratch on his white body.

"All of you, leave now"

Sasuke said calmly and he heard Lee scoffing.

"As if we would leave you to deal with that all by yourself"

Neji said and activated his byakugan and stared into Sasuke's sharingan with defiance, challenging the Uchiha to say no, and Sasuke felt annoyance rising in him.

"You don't have to this all by yourself, we are all friends, after all"

Ten-ten said and took the large scroll off her back, staring at the fire that was slowing dying down, revealing the still figure of Naruto who was starting to walk towards them with slow measured steps and everyone tensed.

"Fine"

Sasuke said and turned to face Naruto.

"don't blame me is all of you end up getting hurt"

Sasuke said and looked over at Hinata who was staring silently at the Uzumaki who glowering at them, what she saw in his eyes frightened her.

"Please stop...please"

Hinata said and ran off towards Naruto before anyone could stop her and flung her arms around him

* * *

><p>Naruto eyes narrowed and he slowly looked down on the crying woman and felt loathing welling up inside him.<p>

"I am sorry Naruto...please stop this fighting, i am sorry i did this to you"

Hinata looked up into his face with tears streaming down her face and saw a grim look on his face, he slowly pushed her away, keeping her at arm's length, Hinata saw a large shuriken fly past her face and Naruto's arm fell to the ground, She felt strong arms scooping her up off the ground.

"Fool"

Sasuke shouted and jumped away from Naruto, whose hand was quickly growing back and he roared and flew at Sasuke, only for lee's knee to connect with his face who appeared in front of them, Lee fired a heavy punch into Naruto's belly and he vomited blood and flew into the ground with a deafening crash, Lee descended to the ground and the others appeared beside him as Sasuke landed on the ground.

"We will hold him off for a while you get Hinata-sama to safety"

Neji said as staring at Naruto who was slowly standing up.

Sasuke tightened his grip around Hinata and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"We are so dead"

Shikamaru said calmly and Ino giggled.

"Coward"

Ten-ten said and everyone chuckled grimly, eyeing the pallid Uzumaki who looked totally pissed off.

"I see, even my friends have turned on me"

Naruto rumbled and he felt himself shaking slightly, he felt angry and betrayed as he stared into their defiant faces.

"Give it up Naruto"

Neji said and his fingers into a tight ball.

"It's over now"

Naruto made annoyed sound in the back of his throat as a group of ROOT ANBU appeared, he knew what he had to do to get past them and he could feel the closely knit bonds he had managed to forge with his friends breaking as he made up his mind to kill them all.

* * *

><p>Konoha's Barrier<p>

Sasuke's feet made contact with the ground and Hinata sobbed gently as she clambered out of his arms, Sasuke felt his heart aching as she turned to face him with sad eyes, glittering tears ran down her face and he felt a deep self loathing for himself.

"I am sorry, Hinata, but, i am the only person who can end this"

Sasuke said, he reached for his katana and turned to face the darkened village, the cold black rain carried a chill with it that was slowly seeping into his flesh, he raised his sword and it vibrated as the wind caught it, she looked into his eyes and saw that her words weren't going to stop him from killing his best friend, he slowly turned is head to look at her and she could see fresh blood running down his pale face, mixing with the black hue of the rain, and suddenly, he was gone, Hinata heard quick footsteps behind, she turned to look and saw the Hokage and the jonins that went away five months ago coming towards her and she turned to face them, Tsunade reached her first and immediately grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her off the ground with brutal cruelty, yet Hinata only blinked and stared into her savage eyes.

"What the hell is happening?"

Tsunade yelled and Hinata looked into her golden brown eyes, seeing the fear and dread she was feeling and almost smirked, after everything she went through and saw today, she felt no fear or nervousness, only a dead feeling and she spoke.

"Put me down first"

Hinata said softly and Tsunade's gripped tightened and then she let her down and stared into the village that now looked like the home of a demon and Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he sensed the presence in the large crater.

"Naruto"

He thought and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Naruto slowly stood up, and blew out a long stream of breath through his bloodied mouth, he looked down on the mangled remains of the ANBU he had been gorging on who, now looked like a pile of meat and twisted bones, he looked across the ground at his friends who were all badly beaten and broken, despite his intention of killing them, he was satisfied with letting them suffer, the only thing left for him to do now was to rescue Sakura and leave the village, Naruto felt a surge of happiness ran through him.<p>

"Congratulations Naruto, you've finally proven that you are worthy of using my powers"

Kurama suddenly said and Naruto smiled broadened a few centimetres wider, the red clouds was slowly going back to its normal grey colour.

"I never thought i would become like this"

Naruto said and looked at his hand that was smeared with blood that was quickly drying, he looked at the buildings in the distance, their windows shattered from the shockwaves that had went off earlier, Naruto flexed his legs and jumped off in the direction of the Leaf' main entrance, and he could feel the fatigue settling in his limbs, suddenly realizing he had been using large amount of chakra to heal his body and perform jutsus, his feet touched down on the first building and Naruto felt another surge of happiness he gave in to the feeling and started laughing, the rain too was easing up and Naruto could see the wide gate as he reached in the square and leapt down onto the paved ground and started to walk towards the gate, a large gust of wind barrelled down the empty street, howling as it began massaging his burning limbs, Naruto sighed in pleasure and stopped to enjoy the lifeless feel of the village, and that was when a something cold and miniscule landed on his shoulder, Naruto looked up into the sky and saw small snow flurries descending out of the churning grey skies, the red eyes followed a flurry as it landed on the ground in front of him, he looked up again and standing at the end of the street was Sasuke who was resting his shiny blade on his shoulder with his usual cool facade, his hair waving gently in the cold air, the red eyes met and a sense of finality passed between the two shinobi.

"So, i have to kill you to get past, right"

Naruto said calmly and ran his sharp claws through his hair that had been dyed black by the rain, Sasuke remained silent and Naruto opened and closed his fingers and Sasuke took the cold blade off his shoulder.

"Too bad, Sasuke, you were one of few persons i actually loved, but, everything ends today"

Naruto assumed his attack posture and the claws on his fingers began to grow longer, Sasuke could feel the strong urge to kill and his Sharingan glowed once and the buildings on the side of the street suddenly flared with black fire, Naruto roared like a tiger as he took off, Sasuke was just about to run off when something pink zipped past him, with his sharingan, he could make out the blurred image of Sakura as she punched the Uzumaki in his gut, Naruto opened his eyes wide as Sakura's fist sunk into his gut, and he could feel his organs moving away from each other as Sakura used all her strength to make him rise off the ground, Sakura swung her other fist around and he felt it connect the his face and he felt himself flying back, he skated on the ground rubbing off his skin on the road, and he dug his claws in the ground to try and stop himself from being pushed back any further, looked up and saw Sakura bearing down on him like the devil himself, her eyes were livid and she was screaming and crying.

"Why"

Naruto thought as her knee connected with his face and he felt his teeth splintering, he was about to teleport away and Sakura grabbed him around his neck and slammed him into the ground with such force the the thick rock tiles cracked, Naruto spat up a large amount of blood and stared into her sad face streaked with tears.

"Please no more Naruto, i am sorry i used you"

Naruto stared up into her face and felt his heart breaking painfully, he had gladly casted away his humanity for her sake, yet her here she was, beating the living daylights out of him and he began to cry black, grimy tears. Naruto began to sob.

"I love you, Naruto"

Sakura said and Naruto tears flowed more when he realized he had sacrificed everything he had in vain, his fingers twitched slightly and Sakura grip tightened around his throat, rendering his attempts to move useless and he felt his consciousness fading, Sakura slowly lowered her pink lips on his black ones, her entered his mouth and Naruto felt weak from passion.

"I really am stupid"

Naruto thought, even though she put him so much pain, he was still willing to love her, Sasuke materialized over him and stared into his red eyes and Naruto felt red hot anger flaring through his brain and Sakura drew back from him and Sasuke moved the sword tip over his forehead.

"I am sorry, Naruto"

Sasuke said and raised the sword higher and Naruto knew what was going to happen next, Sakura grip loosened and he forced himself to speak.

"I hate you, Sasuke"

Naruto said and coughed up more blood.

"I hope you suffer forever"

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled weakly, knowing full well no one was going to save him, Sasuke held his tears at bay and gripped the hilt tighter and brought it sharply down

* * *

><p>Hinata breath came out in rapid bursts as she ran towards Sasuke who raised his sword over Naruto, her heart thudded and a sense of unreality washed over her when she realized that Sasuke was going to end Naruto's life, Sakura was pinning him to the ground and her vision swam as her tears blinded her, too emotionally flustered to even speak, and Sasuke suddenly thrust his sword down, the world faded to a dull grey for a while and Hinata slowly stopped and breathed out a large stream of steamy breath, she felt rooted to the spot where she was standing, Sasuke's face was impassive as stared down at Naruto and Sakura had started trembling with suppressed sobs.<p>

"No"

Hinata thought numbly and fainted, falling slowly to the cold, wet ground.

* * *

><p>Naruto slowly opened his eyes and he felt a stinging sensation on his jaw and he realized Sasuke had shifted his sword on the last second.<p>

"You are too soft Uchiha, with that kind of attitude, you enemies, will surely get the better of you"

Naruto said and chuckled weakly and closed back his eyes, Sakura had started sobbing and it was beginning to hurt his ears.

"The only reason you are still alive is because, i want to see you pay for all your crimes"

Sasuke reached into his Ninja pouch and took out another flare and fire it into the air, trailing black smoke and Sakura looked up at him with tears stained cheeks and released her grip on Naruto who seemed to be unconscious, she held his head and began to cradle it in her lap and the black fire died down, and standing on the on the ledges were countless ANBU black Ops, poised and ready to attack if Naruto or Sakura dared moved, Ibiki looked down on the scene and shook his head, Sakura had managed to take down Naruto and that was all that mattered to him.

"All right men, time to clean up"

The ANBU jumped down onto the ground, carefully approaching Sakura who was staring into Naruto's pale face, she felt them surrounding her and she knew it was over, the time for she and Naruto to repent for their crimes had finally come.

"Idiot"

Sakura thought as she stared at Naruto's peaceful face.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked through the crowd of ANBU to where Hinata was being treated by a brown haired medical Ninja.<p>

"How is she?"

Sasuke asked and Makino looked up at the man her sensei was willing to die for.

"She had just fainted from exhaustion, there is no need to worry"

Sasuke cursed himself and was going to walk away when the nurse spoke.

"what, will they do with Sakura-sensei?"

Sasuke realized she was Sakura's pupil and he forced himself to smile.

"I will try my best to make sure that she is ok"

Relief flit across Makino's face and she turned back to Hinata and resumed healing her, there was a murmuring in the crowd of ANBU and Sasuke turned to look, Tsunade approached like a hungry lioness and the Moved out of her way, walking behind her was the teachers he knew when he was in the academy, he looked for the silver haired Jonin but failed to spot him in the crowd, he could see their uncertainties as they stared at him, and he felt like he was being sexually harassed by their eyes, Tsuanade was a meter away from him when Kakashi appeared in front of his face, Kakashi realized that Sasuke was few inches taller than him.

"you've grown"

Kakashi said and Tsunade stopped and glared at him over kakashi's shoulder, knowing full well he was going to be shouted at later, he looked into his sensei's face, knowing full well what he wanted to say to him but couldn't, and Sasuke offered him a small smile.

"We have much to discuss later"

Kakashi said and stuffed his hands into his pockets and fished out head band that had been horribly scratched and he held it out to Sasuke who looked at it in surprise.

"I am sorry for what we did to you, Sasuke"

Kakashi whispered and Sasuke smile disappeared and Kakashi saw him remembering that cold day six years ago.

"whatever"

Sasuke said and slowly took the headband and smiled at his teacher, another wave of murmuring rippled through the crowd and Sasuke saw his friends limping towards him, badly beaten and bloodied, but ok none the less, as they joined the crowd, Sasuke feel bonds that had been cut years ago, being mended together by everything they had went through today, a small surge of guilt rose in him as he thought about the fate of Sakura and Naruto, knowing full well what horrors awaited them in leaf jail, but now, all he cared about was that he had managed to form new and stronger bonds with everyone in he knew, and he also knew everything will work out themselves eventually.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it, the final chapter of this story, and i know the ending was kind of rushed, but i have a sequel that will tie up some loose ends and will also features Naruto and Sasuke mending their friendship, that is if i get more than five feedback to continue, you could either PM me or drop off a review you know where. and again, thank all of you that stuck with my story and gave me awesome reviews, i thank you all :)<p> 


	33. Prolouge

Prolouge

* * *

><p>Ok people, as i have promised i paln to do a sequel if i got the go ahead, (Which i did, Huzzah for me!), and i hereby declare Battle of Friends Closed, time to move on to the next Arc, It wil be named, "Repaired Bonds" so watch out for it in the first week of January, and again, thank you all for liking my first story and i hope you like Repaired Bonds.<p> 


End file.
